Always
by Coesa Rudo
Summary: *AU Allegiant**I can't speak or move. I just stand still. Tris is dead. She was carrying my child. It is alive. Tris is dead, I am alive. I have a child. Cara is speaking but she sounds distant, I struggle to hold onto anything she is saying. I hear something about an artificial womb, healthy, and I really don't get much else. I fight myself for control of my mouth. "Can I see it?"
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my second fanfiction so hopefully you all enjoy it. I read Allegiant and was devastated by the ending, but got some inspiration from Mockingjay. For those of you who read it, we know that Finnick lived on through his son and Annie. I needed Four to have some kind of consolation for all that Veronica Roth put him through. So here it is, I update this and my other story for Hunger Games once a week so expect weekly updates from me. **

**My chapters are never this short, but my prologues are, I promise all future chapters will be at least 1-2k words. **

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or its characters...or else the ending would have made me happy. **

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Prologue: **

Cara sighs, "Tobias...there is something else.''

I look up at her, "what else is there? Tris is dead!" That same angry,uncontrollable feeling burns in my chest. She should be here. She should be alive, she was so young, so full of life.

Cara rests a hand on my shoulder, "she was pregnant."

"What?" I want to do something else besides cry. I am tired of crying, but it is the only thing I seem to be able to do. I lost Tris and lost a child I never even had a chance to meet.

"Tobias, we saved the baby."

I can't speak or move. I just stand still. Tris is dead. She was carrying my child. It is alive. Tris is dead, I am alive. I have a child.

Cara is speaking but she sounds distant, I struggle to hold onto anything she is saying. I hear something about an artificial womb, healthy, and I really don't get much else. I fight myself for control of my mouth.

"Can I see it?" I sound tired and stressed, I found out Tris was dead only a short while ago and now there is a piece of her left.

_There is a piece of Tris left._

I follow Cara down a never ending maze of twists and turns. She is still speaking about the science of keeping this child alive, but I can hardly hear her. I can only hear my heart beat and one thought,_ there is a piece of Tris lef_t.

By the time I realize I am standing in a pure white sterile lab, Cara has ceased speaking. She turns to an odd looking structure with a small form resting inside.

"Is that it?" I ask. Cara nods and leaves me alone. It's so tiny, smaller than anything I could have imagined. This was inside Tris? It reminds me of how small she was in comparison to me.

I step forward and look at it more carefully, this child is mine.

"I promise to protect you." I hardly realized I said it out loud. I failed to protect Tris, I would not fail protecting her child. No, our child. "I will love you and protect you." I say this more for myself, I look at the small child one last time.

I wonder if it is a boy or a girl? I hope it is a girl, one that will remind me of Tris and have her beautiful smile, courage, and bravery. I smile, for the first time in a long time.

My chant has changed slightly. I can now only keep one thing in my mind,_ I will love and protect you... Always_.

* * *

**Please review let me know what you think. By the way, I actually researched the medical aspect of it and all the medical things I reference are either in the works or already developed. I will post Chapter 1 later today.**


	2. Chapter: 1

**Here is Chapter 1, like I said I update weekly. Review give me ideas, etc. I love criticism and flames. So please send them in. PM me whenever. I am kind of breezing past the actual developing of the baby because it is not something that will keep you entertained at every turn plus that will take forever. So the first part of this chapter is at 18 weeks. Then I will skip to the actual birth. **

**I now present... **

* * *

**Chapter: 1 **

"Would you like to know the gender?"

I can't contain my smile, but something inside of me tugs at the sadness I feel, I have a baby and I don't have Tris. I push the sadness away and look at Cara, "yes."

"It is a girl."

I knew it. I look into the machine that is bringing life to my little girl. Cara gave me this book about how babies develop and every time I see this child, I find myself amazed at how quickly she is growing. I can see her nose is hooked slightly at the end, like Tris, and she looks to have her creamy pale skin too.

"Hey there, baby girl." I turn to Cara, "can she hear me?"

Cara nods, "at 18 weeks she can hear you and its why we can now tell the gender."

I nod and trace the outline of her small body with my finger, "I will love and protect you. Always."

* * *

I am excited. I wasn't sure I would feel excitement or happiness again, but I am now. I have waited such a long time for this moment, if only Tris was here. I wish she was here to see the perfect life she held.

I hear a sound that makes my thoughts freeze and my heartbeat pick up.

A cry. A soft light cry. Full of life and potential. I watch the door open and a nurse hands me a small pink bundle. I feel tears line my eyes and roll down my cheek.

She looks like Tris, her creamy skin, clear blue eyes. She seems to have gotten nothing from me except my dark brown hair. I was never afraid of my arms being to big for her. Tris thin body fit to me despite how much bigger I was, and so does this beautiful little girl. The nurse smiles, "she is beautiful, what is her name?"

I smile, I had spent so much time thinking about something that would remind me of Tris something traditional with her same rebellious spin. Nicola, Nikki for short.

"Nicola Beatrice Johnson." I smile down at the little girl who is sleeping in my arms. I will only give her the best, she will be safe, she will know everything about her mother, she will be happy, she will be loved. This is my little girl, nothing will harm her, I promise these things to myself until I hear another door open and a few quiet gasps.

I turn and smile at my friends and mother who just stare at the gorgeous child sleeping in pink.

Christina is the first to speak, "she is so cute."

I smile, and turn her slightly so they can see her face better, Zeke puts an arm around my shoulders, "so what's her name?"

"Nicola Beatrice, Nikki for short." I say.

"That's beautiful, Tobias." Evelyn smiles and brushes a strand of Nikki's hair out of her face. She looks so much healthier and younger, maybe I can be fixed, my daughter will help me do that. She stirs for a moment and I watch her open those striking blue eyes again.

She does something that makes my heart stop, she smiles. Everyone else in the room seems to fade out as I focus on my little girl, she has stolen my heart and become my world in such a small frame of time.

* * *

I lay asleep and hear a loud piercing scream. I sit up my eyes searching in the dark, until I lock onto the crib next to my bed. I turn on the light and pick up Nicola. She keeps crying despite my tries at feeding her and changing her.

I walk around the room rocking back and forth and humming one of the songs I used to hear my mother hum when she would and I were alone without Marcus. She still kept crying and I began to get frustrated. Tris would know what to do. I wish she was here, I feel that sadness again and shift my focus back to the baby crying in my arms. I can't do this.

I finally resort to speaking to her, hoping it will calm her. "Hey there, Nikki. What's wrong? Are you tired? You're not hungry...You know I love you very much." The cries fall silent, the sound of my voice must be what she needs to hear to feel calm. I wonder if the sound of Tris' voice would have the same effect on her. I don't know how I will do this.

I sit down on the bed and consider setting her back into her crib, but I can't bring myself to do it. I shut off the light and lay her next to me. She doesn't cry for the rest of the night. Maybe I can do this.

* * *

The next few months go by with the same pattern of cries throughout the night and soon they get less frequent and easier to calm. Tonight I watch her sleep in her stroller while Zeke and I walk around Millennium Park.

"When do you think we can take her zip-lining?"

I raise my eyebrow, "that will never happen Zeke."

"Oh so you are going to be one of _those."_

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"You know, the over protective father. I know the type, dealt with a few myself. They are scary, they like to know exactly where their daughters are, they intimidate every boy that looks her way."

I smile, "I like the sound of that."

Zeke laughs, "do what you want. As long as I am the fun one who helps her sneak out of the house and break rules."

"No." I say simply.

"You afraid I will corrupt her?"

"Yes." I say, looking down on her peaceful smile.

"Pansycake."

I roll my eyes and punch Zeke in the arm. "Ouch, can we teach her how to throw knives?"

"Zeke, why?"

"I think she would be good at it, I bet she would be better than you."

I laugh and look at the building where Caleb lives. I still haven't let hims see Nicola. I am not sure how I want to let him into her life. He is her uncle and-

My thinking stops when I hear a sound coming from the stroller. I stop and Zeke looks inside.

"Is she talking?" Zeke asks.

"No she just has made a lot of noises and baby talk. She is only 8 months old."

We shift our gaze to Nicola, she makes another sound then I hear it more clearly, she is saying 'dada'. That's me. She is saying my name.

I grin and look at Zeke.

"What?" he asks,

"She said my name!"

"I think I would know if she said Tobias, Tobias." Zeke says.

"She said, 'dada' Zeke." I look at her and smile, "I'm your daddy baby girl."

I feel another surge of happiness at hearing her say my name.

"Tris would love her, you know." Zeke says quietly.

"Yeah, she would." I manage to say, because if I were to say anymore I would break down in tears.

* * *

**Okay, for those of you confused about Tobias choosing the last name Johnson, at the end of allegiant he called himself Tobias Johnson instead of Eaton. I felt that he should keep that last name and also it made sense for him to want to distance himself to Marcus. I hope you all like this. Sorry I skipped around so much with the time frame. I think I will post another chapter tonight, because I am really loving this story. Also, anything you guys want/criticize please review or PM me what you feel. To the guest who reviewed me, thanks! I was such a mess over her death. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I have chosen to write from Nicola and Tobias POV. Also, her toddler years will quickly be brushed over, but the plot really begins and will get way more interesting when she is older. So here are a series of scenes that lead up to Nicola as an older person. Chapter 3 will be Nicola as a 15 year old and then our plot truly begins. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter: 2:**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Christina, Zeke, and I sit on the floor while Shauna sits in her chair watching Nikki crawl to each of us.

Christina smiles and tickles her, "look at you!"

Shauna laughs and gives a knowing glance to Zeke. Nikki pulls herself up and crawls towards me reaching for me. She pulls herself up grabbing small fistfuls of my shirt.

"Dada!" Her small voice reminds me of Tris even though she can't say very many actual words.

I smile and attempt to catch her as she falls down onto her back and giggles. She tries to stand again, Zeke helping her up and supporting her back. My eyes widen as she takes a step towards me. I smile and look at her even though my words are directed to Zeke, "Zeke go get the camera, now."

"Come on, Nikki." I say motioning towards myself. She takes a few wobbly steps into my arms. I pick her up and kiss her cheek, Tris would have been so proud of her. I look to Zeke who has a large grin on his face as he sets down the camera.

Christina shrieks and claps her hands, "Zeke you got that on tape right?"

Zeke, "yeah I did..." his voice falters. The three of us turn to him, "Zeke, my baby girl just took her first steps, tell me you got it on tape." I say in my instructor voice, a voice I didn't even know I still possessed.

Zeke loosens his collar, "I thought I did, but I forgot to hit the record button."

"Zeke you have got to be kidding me!" Christina yells and snatches the camera from the table. She looks at it and then punches Zeke in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"He lied, Tobias. He got the entire thing on tape."

I scowl and think about hurting Zeke, but decide against it, since Nikki doesn't need to see violence of any sort.

I bounce Nikki on my hip as her laughter fills the room. I wish Tris was here, she would love to watch Nikki grow up into a strong beautiful woman just like her. It is just my job to raise her and keep her safe. I whisper one word to Nikki, "always."

All she does is laugh. It might be the most melodic sound I have ever heard.

* * *

** Nicola POV **

**Age: 12**

I wake up early and I am soundless as I move into the kitchen. Daddy is snoring from his room and I can't help but smile at how easy it is to evade his notice. I take out the pots and pans and cook just like Christina and Nana Evelyn taught me. I crack the eggs and let the bacon sear in the pan. After setting the table, I hear daddy's snoring stop.

I sit at the table and make sure that my bright pink pajamas are free of any grease and mess. I have to make sure that I look as adorable as possible when I start asking all the questions I have written ever since I found this small knife in his room.

The door opens and I smile widely.

"You did all this, Nikki?"

I nod, "good morning, Daddy." I stand on my tip-toes and hug him tightly and place a small kiss on his cheek. I am not very tall, so I must be like my mother. I don't hear very much about her. Zeke says it's very hard for Daddy sometimes to talk about her, so I usually ask Zeke or Christina since they always answer my questions without much of a fight. Uncle Caleb just shrugs and talks about something boring. Which is why, Daddy needs to answer my questions now. I snap back to reality when I hear someone speaking.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I wasn't paying attention."

He smiles and tousles my hair, "never mind. Let's eat this delicious breakfast that you made."

I sit down across from him, "daddy?"

"Yes, Nikki."

"What will we do today?" I ask.

"I think we are going to go to the park, have a picnic with everyone how does that sound?"

"That sounds fun..." I take a deep breath, "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

He nods. I take another breath, "why was there this tiny knife in your drawer?"

Something new comes into Daddy's eyes that I haven't ever seen before. He sets down his fork, and looks at me across the table. I'm scared he will be angry since I went through his drawer when I was searching for the chocolate candy he hides in there and found the knife. I see a tear line his eyes, I shouldn't have done this.

"Daddy, I'm sor-"

"Nicola, come here."

I stand and walk to Daddy with my head hung low, he pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Nicola, that knife was your mother's."

I sit in his lap, despite being 12 I look about ten and fit into his lap easily. "Will you tell me about her?"

He sighs and strokes my hair, "she looked exactly like you, except she had blonde hair. She was beautiful in a very special way, she was strong, brave, courageous, and selfless. She was perfect. Just like you are. She would have loved you very much, Nicola."

I smile, "why did she have a knife?"

"Things were different when your mother was here, they taught us how to fight. She was very good at it."

"How did she die?" This was the one question I had been wanting to ask forever, I wondered if I killed her, since no one would tell me. "Did I kill her?" I whisper.

Daddy stays silent for a long time and my stomach drops. I killed her, tears begin to run down my face and I feel Daddy's hand move my chin to him. I see that he is crying too. "Nikki, you didn't kill your mother...she...well, she," he wipes some of the tears from my face, "she was shot and we saved you."

"I didn't kill her?"

"No, you didn't. I am just so glad that I got you even though I lost your mom."

It stays silent for a while.

"Daddy, tell me about how things were before? What those odd symbols are on your back. I want to know about the compound and the zip-lining!" I cover my mouth quickly, Zeke told me not to talk about anything he told me.

Daddy gets a sly smile, "what else has Zeke told you?"

"Nothing."

Daddy smiles and sets me on my feet, "why don't you go get dressed and we can talk about it with Zeke at the picnic today?"

I run to my room with excitement. I always wanted to know about the things Zeke said and now I get every single answer I wanted. I sprint to the front door and tie my hair up into a ponytail.

I have the perfect father, I think to myself.

* * *

**Okay, I am really on a roll and Chapter 3 will be up probably by tomorrow. Review! Now I have 2 ways this plot can go. One involves Tris being alive one does not. Do you want Tris back and do you want to watch her try to have a relationship with her daughter? Do you guys want action and drama? Let me know so I can choose the plot you want. (I already have chapters written for each plot, its just up to you which one you want.) Be brave!**


	4. Chapter: 3

**Okay I think I will continue to write from Nicola's POV since I really think that watching Tris and Four's relationship redevelop and Tris and Nikki's relationship develop from her point of view would be really unique. Do you guys want this from Tobias POV also? Or a One-Shot of him finding Tris?**

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

**Nicola POV **

I wake up knowing exactly how I am going to get this tattoo. My nerves are making me hungry so I slip out of bed with the thought of cake on my mind. It's still dark outside, so I have plenty of time. I tip-toe to the kitchen silently and get out the plate and napkin to clean up the Dauntless Cake Christina made. So far so good, I think to myself. Daddy is very particular about his cake so I look in all the usual hiding spots, every last one empty. That means one thing, the top cabinet. Great, I can't reach the top cabinet without my old wooden step stool, which I am not strong enough to pick up. I try to think about how heavy of a sleeper Daddy is. I can do this, I go to the closet down the hall and start to pull it across the wood. It screeches loudly and I wince, time for plan B. I grab the chair from the kitchen table and drag it to the cabinet. Why didn't I think of this earlier? I definitely would not have been Erudite, if it still existed. I step up and reach the box of cake.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?"

I cringe, "I was hoping to eat some cake."

"I figured you would try to eat my cake." He takes long strides and easily reaches the box. "Let's talk over some of it then?"

I nod and get another plate as Daddy cuts a piece for me, "you've been quiet lately."

"I have been thinking...Daddy I want a tattoo." I blurt out. I wanted to ease into it, but that's not going to happen.

He stops cutting, "what?"

"I...I want a tattoo." This did not go as planned. The plan was for me to eat the cake, calm my nerves, and prepare a speech to convince Daddy I could get a tattoo like the one my mother had. Three crows along my collar-bone. "I want one like hers, three crows on my collar-bone."

"You want a tattoo at 15?"

"Yes, Daddy." I pick up the knife, finish cutting and set a piece on each of our plates. He doesn't speak for a long time.

"Why?"

"Daddy, I...I feel so distant from my mother. I never knew her, I only hear about her. I...I was hoping that maybe if I had a piece of her on me, I would be able to, I don't know... feel her. Understand her, maybe know who she was. It has been hard growing up without her around, and she sounded so amazing and brave and courageous and perfect and absolutely everything I want to be. I just, I want a piece of her. I mean, I have grown up my whole life hearing about this woman who died for the people she loves and I wish I could be like her. I have her knife, I have any pictures I could find, I even begged Christina and Zeke to take me zip-lining. I just...I want to know my mother."

I realize that I have tears blotching my cheeks and so does Daddy. He nods, "we can go when it's light outside."

I didn't expect him to agree so quickly, I must look skeptical because he smiles slightly, "Nikki, I was going to say no, but...I understand why you want it. Do not ever expect this to happen again. Do we understand each other?"

I smile and hug him tightly. "Always." I say.

"Always." He says back with a small smile.

We eat, making small talk when the phone begins to ring.

"Who would be calling right now?" I ask, looking outside the sun has barely begun to peek through the curtains. I stand up and walk to the phone, I lift it to my ear, "hello, this is Nicola." The line is silent for a while and I am ready to hang up the phone when I hear Christina's voice.

"Nicola, give the phone to your father, now."

I hand it to him and eat my cake silently. He hangs up the phone and turns to me, "get your things, Nicola."

I know when Daddy says Nicola, he is serious. "Daddy, why?"

"Don't ask questions. Pack only the essentials. Do not tell any of your friends we are leaving. Are we clear?"

I stand there for a moment and then go to my room. Why are we leaving? What did Christina say that would force us to leave so quickly? Does this have to do with my mom? What about Zeke and Christina and Shauna? Or Uncle Caleb and Aunt Cara? Are we in danger?

I stuff my things into a small suitcase and pull it with me to the front door. Daddy comes out with a small bag and smiles at me. He pulls me to him and presses a kiss to the top of my head. "We will be okay, Nikki. Always." He opens the door and I wonder if this is the last time I will ever see the house I have grown up in since I was a baby. I have packed a few pairs of clothes, all the pictures I have of my mother, and the necklace my father gave me of the letter T. For my mother's name, Tris, and for his name Tobias. So I can always have a reminder of them with me.

We head to the car and I remember I forgot her knife. I can't leave anything of her behind.

"Daddy, wait I have to grab something."

"Hurry up, Nikki."

I sprint into the house and rummage through my drawer until I find the small knife. I press it to me and double check to make sure I haven't forgotten anything else. The phone begins to ring. I should leave it.

But what if it's Christina? Or Nana Evelyn? What if it's Zeke?

I press the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Tobias?" a light voice asks, it must be a girl since it sounds so feminine. Whoever it is sounds ragged and tired.

"Sorry, he isn't here right now. Who is calling? Christina is that you?"

"Tris...it's me. Who is this? Shauna?"

My jaw drops, it's impossible. This must be some sick joke, I hear this 'Tris', this impostor, say hello over and over again.

"This...This is Nicola, Tobias daughter."

"His...his daughter?"It sounds like this woman is about to cry.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I ask.

"Joke? Where is Tobias!"

"Not here. Who are you? I know you are not my dead mother!" Tears threaten to burst. What kind of sick minded person would try to do this to me.

"Mother? I need to speak to Tobias now! Do you hear-"

I slam the phone back into the wall and wipe a few stray tears that have fallen down my cheek. I run outside and get into the car.

"Are you alright, Nikki?"

"Some woman called claiming to be my mother. It must be some sick joke."

My father stays still for a moment, "yeah it must."

I lean back into the seat and close my eyes. Who would pretend to be my dead mother? Despite it being early in the morning I try to shake her voice from my mind and fall asleep.

* * *

That car halts to a stop and I fly forward in my seat. "Daddy?" I rub my eyes and yawn seeing that we must have been driving all day since the stars are out now.

"Stay here," his voice is shaky. I look over and see that he is staring at his phone.

"What is it?"

"Nikki, stay here. Lock the doors when I get out...Open up that compartment."

I open it and see a cold metal gun. "Daddy?"

"Hand it to me, Nicola."

I hesitate for a moment, "okay..." I reach for the gun and carefully hand it to him. "Daddy why do you have one of these?"

"They taught us how to fight remember?"

I nod and watch him get out the car. I lock the door immediately, why did he have a gun? Does that mean he thought we might have to leave unexpectedly? I thought I knew everything about Daddy, he is my best friend, I've known him well, my whole life, so how did I not know any of this?

I sit and wait for a while, looking at the stars and wondering how I could have missed all of this. Every memory I have of my parents, are the pictures and stories of my mother, Daddy reading me a book and tucking me in. Not, well, handling a weapon.

A few moments later I hear someone tap on the window. I look over at see Daddy carrying something. I unlock the door and watch him set what looks to be a person in the back seat.

"Who is that?"

"Shh, she is asleep, hardly conscious by the time I got the message and found her."

"Found who? How did _she _find you?" I'm almost shocked at how jealous I sound. I don't take very kindly to sharing my father. Women used to try to flirt with him, but always left with all the glares and rolled eyes I sent their way. I was the only girl who would be in his life.

"I don't know how she found a way to contact me. And she is your mother. Maybe you shouldn't speak about her with such hostility."

My eyes widen, "what?"

"Look, Nicola, I'm shocked and stressed and confused, we are going to drive some more, so just try to get some rest." He says, sounding stressed and maybe even irritated.

"Okay." I whisper and look back to this person who is supposed to be my mother. I hung up on my mother, I thought she was pulling some sick twisted joke on me. What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want me in her life? I press my fingers to my temple at my throbbing headache.

I look at the small sleeping form, and see her open her eyes and look at me.

It's like looking the mirror.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter: 4

**Without further ado...**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

**Nicola POV**

"Daddy? I had such an odd dream." I sit up and realize I'm still strapped inside the car. It wasn't a dream. I fold up the blanket Daddy must have put around me. I look around the side of the seat and see her sleeping form. I spent years dreaming about what it would be like to have my mother here. But now that she is I'm confused and scared, and a bit angry.

How is she alive? Why did she wait until now to find Daddy? Will she hate me? Want me out of their life? Was I wanted? I realize I have been staring for much to long, she could wake up at any moment. I slide back into my seat and see Daddy. New lines have formed overnight from stress. I unfold my blanket and drape it over his shoulder. I search through my small bag and find my notebook. I leave a note telling Daddy I'm going for a walk and I will be back soon. I look back to see her staring at me.

"I'm taking a walk."

"I'm coming with you." Tris says. I don't want to call her mom or anything. She is the woman who brought me life. Not the woman who raised me.

"Fine." I flip my knife for a moment and strap it to my belt. I slide out the car as Tris does. I stare at her, we are exactly the same height. "Let's go Tris."

I walk fast, hoping to get the suffocating feeling in my chest to leave me. Her presence is keeping me from thinking straight, but she doesn't speak so at least I can attempt thinking without that added distraction of her voice.

"I'm Nicola Johnson." I state in a matter of fact way.

"I'm Tris Prior."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you. And you are my mother." I'm scared at how I match her look and physique all with the exception of my dark hair and lack of tattoos.

"Let's go." I walk next to her, silent, and watching the trees around me get more and more wild. Where did Daddy drive us? I have so many unanswered questions, I will have to ask later on when he is more rested and alert.

"Daddy said you were only 16 when you got pregnant with me."

"Yes."

"So you are 31 now."

"Yes."

"I have the faction symbols on my back, like Daddy." I wince, she must think I am such a child, still saying Daddy instead of Dad or Father.

"You do?" Tris sounds somewhat intrigued, or maybe I am imagining things.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that. I got them with Zeke. I wasn't supposed to and I felt really guilty about it. I asked him this morning for the three crows on my collar-bone."

"What did he say?"

"Yes, because I wanted to be like you." My voice has dropped to a shaky whisper.

Tris doesn't respond, she just continues to walk next to me.

"Do you hate me?"I shouldn't ask that. Why did I ask that?

"No, I don't hate you."

"But you don't like me? I'm the kid you didn't even know about and the one you wish stayed that way. Unknown." My mouth is moving much faster than my mind, every thought and doubt I had about my mother is being resurfaced. I just blew any chances of having a relationship with my mother out of sight.

"I'm kind of in shock that I have a daughter. I don't hate you, but you aren't making it easy to get to know you. You're real inviting. Like a bed of nails."

I roll my eyes to mask my hurt, "sorry, I'm just as shocked as you are. I mean, I spend 15 years of my life under the notion that you are dead, and suddenly your alive. Imagine all the things that are going through my head."

She stays silent for a moment, "so are you and Tobias close?"

"Yes, he is my father so we are close. He's my best friend. I did only have one parent active through my childhood."

"and what about Zeke, Christina, Shauna, Caleb, and well everyone else?"

"Zeke and Shauna are married, Christina is well, Christina. I haven't ever really seen a change in her my whole life. Aunt Cara and Uncle Caleb are happy and together. Nana Evelyn comes over for dinner every Sunday along with everyone else."

Tris nods and puts her hands in her pockets, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to be there for you."

"Yeah, me to." I take a deep breath and look at my feet, "they saved me and I grew for nine months in an artificial womb. Daddy came everyday and would talk to me, at least that's what everyone says. I was a growing fetus, so I will have to take their word for it..."

"I wish I could have been there, to see your first words, first steps, first day of school. You know?"

"Yeah, Daddy had Zeke record all of my life's milestones. He felt like it's really important that we get it all documented...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

I kick some of the rocks beneath my feet and look back at the car, "how are you alive?"

"Why don't we save that for when your father wakes up. It's a long story, that I think would make more sense with him around."

I tuck some of my hair behind my ear, "we should head back, he doesn't like when I am to far from him. Daddy is really over protective."

Tris laughs, it's light and soft, a lot like mine. "Trust me, I know."

I turn on my heel and walk back, releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

* * *

I lean back in the front seat and take the note I had written in case Daddy woke up and stuff it in my pocket. I stare at Daddy in a deep sleep. I move my face close to his and blow in his face. A ritual I have had since I could walk was to blow in his face to wake him up, Zeke showed it to me and I have been doing it ever since.

Daddy's eyes open and he gives me a sleepy smile, "good morning to you to, Nikki."

I smile, "can I drive? You and Tris can sleep."

Tris gives a hesitant look to him and after a few moments he speaks, "no. Nikki, I appreciate the offer, but I know where we are headed."

"Where are we headed?" Tris and I say together, I cringe a little.

Daddy smiles and ruffles my hair, "let's go. We will meet everyone else at a safe house." He looks at Tris and I can see how he is unsure of how to proceed.

I turn to Tris, "well you said you would tell me when he was awake. So tell us, how are you alive?"

Tris and Daddy stare into each others eyes for a long time, I think having a conversation or flirting. I'm not sure, I don't know how their relationship was before me. Tris takes a deep breath, "when I was found and I assume saved you, Nicola they thought I was dead from the gun shot wounds. Maybe I was, who knows. I remember everything in snippets,I remember getting an injection of the serum that they used in Erudite."

"The one that paralyzed you, lowered your heart beat?" Daddy asks.

Tris nods but takes a few moments before speaking, tears line her eyes, "Tobias, I had to listen to you see my supposedly dead body. It was awful not being able to see you and tell you everything was alright, to comfort you. I...I remember after that being moved to a different place, a lab, lots of tests and injections. I was heavily sedated and don't remember any details. They expected me to have pure genes because of my Divergence. Apparently, the fact that I was resistant to the Death Serum made me special. They thought that being Divergent was a form of advancement, since they all had "pure genes" but couldn't withstand the serum. They think I am the key to advancing humanity."

"How did you escape?" I ask.

"After a while, my body began to adapt to the sedatives given to me, like how I am resistant to the serums and simulations. I eventually was able to get out and made my way the abandoned shack you found me in. I found files of all of us, the Bureau is alive and well, Tobias what we did was destroy a piece of the Bureau. There was so much more to them then the one airport that watched the factions."

"How did you get our number?" I ask.

"They have been keeping everyone who came from the factions under tabs, I took the files with me. I called Christina first since I knew she would make sure everyone knew about this, then I called you. Nicola answered the phone."

It stays quiet in the car. I wait for Daddy to respond to this, to cry, yell or be angry, but he seems numb. I think he is processing this all. After what feels like hours of silence, I speak up. "Could we drive? Get some food? Something?"

I flick my gaze between the two of them waiting for someone to move or speak. Daddy takes Tris hand and smiles a little. I feel like I shouldn't be in the car while they are having a romantic moment. I look away and slide down into my seat.

"Let's get moving." Daddy smiles at me and pinches my cheek, "I have my family back."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! Review, any questions/comments/concerns etc, let me know. Anything in this chapter confusing let me know and I will make sure to address your confusion and rewrite whatever I need to. I know the whole Tris being alive thing warrants plenty of questions, I just hope it makes sense. Be Brave and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!**


	6. Update

**No, this is not a chapter. Thank you to everyone. I did not expect people to like this story as much as they did. I just want you all to know, I update every week with my Hunger Games FanFiction so don't worry you won't have to wait very long for new chapters. One of the guests who reviewed, Mari asked why Nikki says Daddy all the time. In response to that, I did that to show how close she was to Tobias. Daddy is a term that I hear mostly from little girls and Daddy's girls (I happen to be one and I say Daddy). If it's at all distracting I can change it, but to me that fit the close father-daughter relationship that her and Tobias have. **

**Once again, ideas, concerns, questions I will answer as soon as possible. PM me at any time. **

**Since you are all nice enough to even read my story expect a special surprise excerpt with any update I post (not often).**

**So here is your small update:**

"Tris?" I ask, she looks at me and smiles. "Would you show me how to use the knife?"

Tris laughs, "sure. You know your father threw knives at me during my initiation."

"You're messing with me. Daddy does not know how to throw knives."

Tris nods, "yeah, he nicked me in the ear." Tris pulls a lock of hair back and shows me the ear that he cut.

"I still don't believe it." I say, I hand her the knife and smile. Maybe my mother isn't as distant as I thought.

"You should, he threw knives at my head, it's a fact."

I look around and make sure Daddy is still getting some things from the car, "do you think after this, you could take me to get my tattoo?"

"I thought you already had one."

A deep voice interrupts our conversation, "thought you already had what?" Tris and I spin around to see Daddy with the last bag of stuff.

My eyes widen, "I...I...I already-"

Tris cuts me off, "she already has a knife for me to teach her with. Tobias, you do remember when you chucked a knife at my head right?"

Daddy smiles and pulls Tris to him, "I vaguely remember that happening." He kisses her and pulls away for a few moments, "but I remember that better."

I breath in relief. Tris might just be earning the title of Mom.

**I hope you like, I will update soon. Tomorrow maybe, if not Friday for sure. Thanks again for the support!**


	7. Chapter: 5

**Here is the update I promised for tonight. I will post again this weekend whenever I update for my Hunger Games fanfic, so probably tomorrow. Remember PM or review me, because I want feedback (good and bad). Thanks again to everyone who has shown enough interest to even read this story. I seriously didn't think people would like my writing or my ideas this much. **

**I now present to you...**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

******Nicola POV**

I sit in silence as my parents reminiscence on their life before me on the way to the 'safe house'. Apparently my parents were Dauntless through and through. They talk about climbing Ferris wheels, throwing knives, jumping off of buildings and trains, it sounds fun. If the factions were still here maybe I would choose Dauntless. The only thing I know about Dauntless was how the compound looked and how great the food was. Daddy looks over at me, "are you bored?"

"No. Just wondering if I would have chosen Dauntless when my choosing ceremony came."

Daddy nods, "trust me, life is better without the factions. Things are much clearer, less dangerous, easier to be yourself." He ruffles my hair,"but you would have made a good Dauntless."

Tris smiles and leans forward, "Nikki since I wasn't here to watch you grow up, what should I know about you?"

"I like Dauntless Cake. Scratch that, I love Dauntless Cake. I'm the top of my class academically. I don't play sports, since my physique makes me kind of weak."

Tris laughs, "no you could play sports if you wanted to. I have the exact same build as you, and I could fight your Father and almost win."

"Well Daddy doesn't want me to do anything that could injure myself or anything with contact."

"That sounds about right. Tobias, is very very protective. Which I'm sure you have now realized." Tris says.

We pull up to a small cabin, a few other cars are parked there. I begin to look at each car to define who the owners are, when I hear a loud shriek. Christina.

"Tris!"

Tris hasn't even stepped out of the car completely when Christina comes and smashes her in a tearful hug. I climb out and start getting everything out the car with Daddy. I look at him and can see his joy in having my mother in our lives. I have so many unanswered questions though, about her life with Daddy before me, how I was even saved, how they knew she was pregnant with me, and about how she feels towards me now. I make a mental note to speak to her privately about this later. Christina pops out from behind the car and takes the bags from my hands, "go on and hang out with your mom. I can take these in."

I turn to Tris and awkwardly walk towards her and stare at my feet. I look up at her with a small smile, what am I supposed to say? How am I supposed to connect with a woman who I have never known outside of the stories told to me. I try to think of one thing we have in common, which so far seems impossible. I think for a while letting silence settle between us.

The knife.

"Tris?" I ask, she looks at me and smiles. "Would you show me how to use the knife?"

Tris laughs, "sure. You know your father threw knives at me during my initiation."

"You're messing with me. Daddy does not know how to throw knives."

Tris nods, "yeah, he nicked me in the ear." Tris pulls a lock of hair back and shows me the ear that he cut.

"I still don't believe it." I say, I hand her the knife and smile. Maybe my mother isn't as distant as I thought.

"You should, he threw knives at my head, it's a fact."

I look around and make sure Daddy is still getting some things from the car, "do you think after this, you could take me to get my tattoo?"

"I thought you already had one."

A deep voice interrupts our conversation, "thought you already had what?" Tris and I spin around to see Daddy with the last bag of stuff.

My eyes widen, "I...I...I already-"

Tris cuts me off, "she already has a knife for me to teach her with. Tobias, you do remember when you chucked a knife at my head right?"

Daddy smiles and pulls Tris to him, "I vaguely remember that happening." He kisses her and pulls away for a few moments, "but I remember that better."

I breath in relief. Tris might just be earning the title of Mom.

* * *

I stand in the garage of the safe house where Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Evelyn and my family are staying. Aunt Cara and Uncle Caleb would supposedly be there soon. Tris has set up a make-shift target and easily maneuvers the knife between her small fingers.

"Nikki it's simple really, just take a deep breath and draw back the knife. Focus on what your target and then exhale and let the knife go."

I nod, "and you are sure that Daddy knows how to do this?" I shift my gaze to Daddy, he stands in the back leaned against the doorway.

Tris raises an eyebrow, "who do you think taught me?"

I look at Daddy, he smiles, "Nikki there are some things I haven't told you. Being an initiation instructor was one of them."

I frown, if he was leaving out something small like this, how can I know that he is hiding bigger, more important things from me. Tris tosses the knife and it hits the center. She hands it to me and I weigh it in the palm of my hand. After a few seconds, I set the knife down and practice throwing it without the knife. I figure, it would be smarter for me to mess up with an air knife then with a real one. After a few tries, I pick up the knife and toss it.

I smile, it stuck and fairly close to the center might I add. I hear a slight chuckle and a giggle, Tris and I turn to see Daddy with a sly grin and Christina with a large wide smile.

"You are so much like your mother."

"I am?" I ask.

Daddy laughs, "you used the same technique as your mother when she was an initiate."

Christina looks between Tris and I, "you even did that little thing with your lip. You both do it when you are really concentrating."

I step back a bit, I am afraid of being like her. I know that sounds odd, but I am afraid of being like a woman a barely know. It's like waking up one day and realizing that you are not, well, you. The more I am around Tris the less I know about myself.

Tris smiles at Daddy and takes his hand, "Tobias and I are going for a walk. You and Christina are alright together?"

Christina smiles and puts an arm around me, "I changed her diapers, I'm sure we can manage without you two."

Tris and Daddy walk away hand in hand, while I shrug from Christina's grip. Christina sits down next to me, "how are you taking this Nikki?"

I shrug, "my mother is alive."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I'm confused is all, confused, angry, happy, sad, scared, nervous..." I drop my head into my hands, "Christina, I am just bursting with emotions. I can't even convey everything I feel right now."

Christina pats my head, "Nicola, things are about to change. Not only for your family because Tris is back, but for life in general. Things are happening that you won't understand, people will be in your life that you didn't know existed, and things may get very tough."

"How so?" I wonder aloud.

"Nicola, listen to me. There is a lot about us that we haven't told you. It's for your own safety, you will find out more as needed, but things will get complicated."

"It doesn't seem that way!" I straighten up and pace across the garage, "I keep finding out things about people, places, and events that I was never told about until now. And these are just small things! How do I know if you all aren't hiding some huge massive secret over my head?"

Christina sighs and I let only the sound of my moving feet and our breaths fill the room. Christina stands and walks up to me, "come with me, we can't talk here."

I follow her silently outside, she walks next to me with her hands behind her back and keeps her voice low, a very un-Christina action. "Nicola, you can't tell anyone I told you this. Promise you won't repeat this?"

"I promise."

"There were these dolls you used to have when you were little, there were three of them all different sizes. The smallest one fit into the medium one, and the medium fit into the larger one, do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Nicola, the factions where the smallest doll, they fit into the Bureau, and the Bureau fits into something much, much bigger...I will explain that to you later. For now, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. You are listening right?"

"Yes."

"Do not trust anyone, except us."

"Why?"

Christina shakes her head at me, "careful, Nikki." She walks away quickly and I stand there more confused then before. What is she talking about? She never answered my question for one thing, then tells me to be careful. Was I asking to many questions? I turn and walk back to the house.

I can't get those words out my mind, _careful, Nikki. _

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! Review, PM let me know what you guys want more of. More fluff, more action, POV...By the way, Nikki's own love interest will come in soon enough, and I promise it is fun to watch Tobias try to accept that his daughter is growing up and attracting attention of suitors. Anyone else see the OFFICIAL DIVERGENT TRAILER! DEAR FINNICK I ALMOST CRIED I AM SO EXCITED!**

**Be Brave and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!**


	8. Chapter: 6

**So I'm going to the Premiere of Catching Fire! SO EXCITED! I went to the one for Hunger Games it was a blast. I can't wait for the Divergent midnight premiere. I already am starting to get my outfit ready. Thank you everyone for your reviews and support. You guys asked for Tris and Tobias so I give you that and you get to meet Nicola's love interest. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Divergent or else I would have been satisfied with the ending.**

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

**Tris POV**

I take Tobias hand and we walk in a comfortable silence for a while.

I have a daughter. I can't believe I have a daughter.

"Nikki is a perfect girl Tobias." He really did do an excellent job of raising her.

"She is perfect like her mother."

Shame stirs inside me, I'm not a very good mother, " I'm not her mother Tobias, not really her mother anyway. I didn't even carry her for nine months let alone raise her. She doesn't even call me mom. She calls me Tris." I lean my head into Tobias shoulder, "how am I supposed to do this?"

Tobias doesn't speak for a few seconds, "maybe you should just start by being her friend. Work your way to mom..." he puts his arm around me, "I missed you so much." We walk on letting the sunset paint vibrant colors on the sky. I missed him, I missed us, I missed this feeling of being loved so deeply.

"I missed you to...Tobias? Do you still love me?" It comes out a small whisper.

"Of course, Tris. I have always loved you. I wont ever stop loving you..." he smiles and presses his lips firmly to mine. I'm intoxicated by this feeling, I don't ever want it to end.

But it does end, much to soon.

"Tris would you marry me?"

"Are you asking me to marry you or are you asking me if I would marry you?"

"That depends on your answer."

"Yes Tobias!" I wrap my arms around his neck and fit my lips to his. A warm melting feeling overcomes me as my fingers get tangled in his hair. I hear a few whistles and pull away to see Zeke and Shauna laughing.

I blush slightly, Tobias brushes my hair back, "your abnegation is showing."

I roll my eyes and smile, "so are you going to marry me?"

"Yes, I intend on it." Tobias smiles and pulls me close, "we should head back and tell Nikki."

I sigh, "Tobias what if she rejects me?"

"She won't, she practically idolizes you."

I bite my lip and take a deep breath, "Tobias, I thought you might be a little angry or confused with me being back."

"Tris, we will discuss that later. Right now, I'm just glad your alive. We will figure out everything else later. Right now I want to show my fiancé off to everyone I see."

I kiss him again, this time deeper and full of passion.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you two, Tris."

I giggle, "I love you, Four."

He smiles, "I love you, Six. See what I did there?"

I roll my eyes and playfully hit his shoulder, "I'm so glad I have you."

* * *

**Nicola POV**

I walk toward the cabin frustrated with everyone for stringing me along with information. I'm irritated with everyone for hiding things. Why can't people just be honest with me? I am not a child. I can handle whatever is happening. They don't seem to understand that, instead they keeping giving me a small piece of information then deeming the rest of it to dangerous for me and leave me curious and frustrated. If you aren't going to tell me everything, don't tell me anything at all. I am not a child! I want to be treated as an adult, and be told what is happening!

The sound of rustling leaves captures my attention and I look into the thick forest behind me. I shouldn't go see what that was. It was probably an animal or something. Don't go into the forest. It's stupid, so don't do it.

I walk towards the sound.

I haven't ever been one to listen to the warnings my mind gives me. I just go with my instinct. I wonder if Tris goes by her instinct too. I walk as the rustling gets louder. I grip the small knife in my pocket. I hear a small deep voice ahead.

Hide I tell myself. I step behind a thick tree and peer around the corner.

I see a pair of long arms, then a lean body, what looks like a trap and a deer. I move my head out a little further and see the head attached to the lean body.

It's a boy.

My breath catches in my throat, a boy. I only see the boys at school, and usually I keep a distance. I don't speak to them often, let alone be this close to a boy, a real young boy. He must be only 17. He moves to cut the deer and bleed it. I shift my head back and then look again slowly.

I am met with eyes the color of hot chocolate.

He is looking at me, what do I do? Goodness, what am I supposed to do?

I open my mouth to speak, but I've lost my ability to speak. I slide back behind the tree and take a deep breath. Maybe, I'm seeing things. Maybe I _imagined _him looking at me. I pop my head back out and see that he is closer this time. This is real, this is definitely real.

I look at him and see that he has a knife, I reach for the one in my pocket.

"I-I I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I, so you put your knife down and I will put mine down. Same time, 3, 2, 1."

I drop it as he does. "I'm Jax Fera."

I step forward, "I'm Nicola Johnson. Or Nikki."

"You shouldn't be out here when it's getting dark Nicola," he says.

"I shouldn't? Why are you out here then?" I cross my arms.

Jax smiles and two dimples appear, "I can defend myself."

"So can I."

"I'm sure you can, princess."

The sarcasm that he speaks with irritates me, "how dare you pretend like you know me."

"I didn't say I know you. Did I?"

I stay quiet. "I'm new here." I'm new here? That's all I could come up with? I mentally face-palm.

"I figured, that cabin has been empty for years so when someone finally came. We noticed?"

"We?"

"Yeah, my family and I. It's getting dark, I will walk you back to your house."

"That won't be necessary. I can take care of myself."

"I know. Let me just walk you home. You are the first kid around here my age, so excuse me for trying to be nice."

I smile, "okay." Jax picks up my knife and hands it to me.

We walk to the cabin in silence. I step onto the porch and turn to Jax.

"Thank you. I guess I will need a friend out here."

Jax smiles, those same two dimples appearing, "yeah, you will."

I look at my feet and shuffle, unsure of what to do. "I guess I will see you around?"

"Tomorrow, I will see you tomorrow."

I tuck my hair behind my ear, "okay, tomorrow, why don't you come over for breakfast?"

"That sounds nice. It was nice to meet you, Nicola."

"It was nice to meet you to Jax." I step towards the door as it opens.

My eyes widen slightly as I see Daddy standing there. His usual smile is gone, rather it's in a firm thin line. "Nicola, time to get inside." He looks at Jax and gives a slight nod, then extends his hand, "Tobias Johnson, Nicola's father."

Jax shakes and I can see Daddy's muscles tense up, I rest my hand on his forearm, and try to keep him from crushing Jax's hand. Daddy finally lets go and Jax nods to Daddy.

"Goodnight Jax, see you tomorrow morning." I smile and shove Daddy inside. Shutting the door and locking it I look at Daddy.

"Daddy?"

Daddy takes a deep breath and presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Nicola, who was that?"

"Jax Fera, our neighbor and my friend who will be coming to breakfast tomorrow morning." I try to understand what the problem is with that, "what's the problem, Daddy?"

"He is a boy."

"He is very nice, and he walked me home to make sure I would be safe. That sounds like something you would do. Daddy, he reminds me a lot of you."

"That's what worries me."

I smile and see Tris leaned against the hallway. "Tobias, why don't you let us girls talk?"

Daddy hesitates for a moment then stalks away still pressing his fingers to his nose. Tris smiles at me and takes my hand. She leads me to what will be my room and sits down on the bed next to me. She grabs a brush and unties my hair from its ponytail.

"Is he cute?" she asks.

"I guess, I wasn't really looking to see if he is cute."

Tris brushes my hair down my back, "my mother used to cut my hair and brush it for me. She would put it in an abnegation bun."

I nod, "what was she like?"

"She would love you. One day, I will show you a picture of her." Tris pulls my hair back and fastens it into a bun. "There, Nicola. You look abnegation now."

I look in the mirror and see my hair pulled into a firm bun at the nape of my neck. "Thanks, mom."

Tris smiles and hugs me, "don't mention it. Don't worry about your father I will talk some sense into him." She shuts the door and leaves me alone.

I smile to myself, I called her mom.

* * *

**Review let me know what you think, please. Be Brave and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!**


	9. Chapter: 7

**First things first, a response to Razben, a guest that reviewed me. I understand where you are coming from and I so far haven't planned on an Allegiant alternate ending. This is an AU Post Allegiant. This story will have some action, drama, etc, but no more rebellion and war. It is in every dystopian novel I seem to read, so I wanted to deviate from that. If anyone has any ideas/suggestions please leave them in a review or PM me. **

**Now...**

**Oh. My. Dauntless...CATCHING FIRE WAS INFINITELY BETTER THAN HUNGER GAMES! Finnick Odair (my favorite male character of all time...beat Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice which was a feat in itself) played by Sam Claflin was absolutely flawless. If you haven't seen it, go see it...THEY SHOWED A DIVERGENT TRAILER! I screamed...thankfully so did like every other teenager in the theater. IT WAS AWESOME! Stayed close to the book, I'm to awed for words...I'm going to see it again, it was just amazing, phenomenal, perfectly scripted, well plotted, and flawlessly acted. Okay, here is the chapter for today (I will probably update again today). **

**I am not Veronica Roth nor do I own the characters of Divergent or the world in which they live or else things would have gone differently. **

**I now present this year's victor...(sorry I just had to)**

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

**Tris POV **

Something creaks and it wakes me.

I gently release Tobias grip on my arms. His hold on me was nearly unbreakable, as if he was afraid I would vanish if he didn't hold me tight enough. I feel shame again, that I ever hurt him like this. I hear a pair of small light footstep that remind me of my own. I slide off the bed careful not to wake Tobias with my movements.

Shutting the door quietly, I move to the sound, the footsteps are getting slightly louder and now I can hear the light sweet hum of a voice. I peer around the corner to see Nikki stirring a bowl in the brightest pink pajamas I have ever seen. It almost blinds me.

"That's an interesting color." I try to keep my voice low.

Nikki looks up and puts some of her tangled hair behind her ear. The bun I put it into last night has been beaten by her sleep and bouncy movements.

Nikki smiles, "pink is my favorite color. Daddy always bought me pink things. I think he assumed that because I was a girl, everything I touch should be pink, sparkly, and full of glitter.''

I smile, "what are you doing?"

"Well, Jax is coming for breakfast and I want to make sure it's hot and ready."

"What can you cook?"

"Scrambled eggs and Dauntless cake."

"Well, why don't we take a crack at pancakes, bacon, and eggs?"

"I haven't ever made pancakes before. Did they have that in Abnegation?"

"Not exactly. Come here, I learned this in Amity while I was working in the kitchen."

Nikki nods and pulls free a new bowl and the ingredients I list for her.

"I can't reach the flour." She says.

I try but with no success, "chair?"

She nods and pulls one, "why does Daddy put everything up so high? I cant reach a single thing in this house ever."

I laugh, "Tobias has always been that way. He seems to forget that the people within his house are not as tall as he is."

Nikki shakes her head, "it's actually the opposite. He purposely put cookies, cake, and anything he deemed dangerous up high. I'm 15 and I have to get a chair to reach the last piece of dauntless cake at home...well I guess this is home now."

This is home now. With Tobias and Nikki, all my friends, family, away from Chicago. From the Bureau. A fresh clean start. Tobias has even helped me change my name by marrying me. Soon I won't be Beatrice Prior but Beatrice Johnson. Just like Tobias I wouldn't want my name as a reminder of Marcus, and while Evelyn and I aren't on the best terms I would rather have her last name of Johnson over Eaton.

The proposal yesterday I should tell her. This is my home now, I take Nikki's hand, "Nikki your father asked me to marry him last night. I said yes, are you okay with all that?"

She bites her lip and stays silent for a few moments, "I'm okay with that...I did always dream of having my mother back with Daddy." She hugs me and whispers, "thank you."

I smile and hug her back, things are going smoothly so far. Christina did say that Nikki is one of the most well-behaved kids she has ever seen. I really need to tell Tobias that he was a remarkable parent. She listens, she does as she is told, she is innocent. Everything I lost only a year after her present age. Nikki pulls away from me and starts mixing the flour she climbed on top of the counter to reach.

"So when does school start?"

Nikki shrugs, "I don't know. We did just move here..."

"What was your first day of school like?" J ask cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

Nikki giggles, "well it was a windy morning, and Daddy was sure I would blow away or catch a life threatening cold so he wrapped me from head to toe in snow clothes. After that fiasco, I finally was in the car, we were halfway to school, and I needed to pee. I held it long enough to reach school, but the snow outfit was layered so much that not only was I sweating profusely but it took to long to unbutton my clothes and I wet myself. So we had to get back in the car, drive home, change me, and get me to school five minutes late. On top of all that, he started getting emotional about me leaving and growing up. He didn't cry but it looked like he would."

"You remember all that?" I ask, I hardly remember being 15 most of the time.

"No, Zeke recorded it. Zeke recorded everything, my first steps, first day of school, first time riding my bike. My whole life has been documented, recorded, and commentated. I guess Daddy thought that he should be able to relive my life, or maybe he was hoping you would come back to him and he could have everything you missed waiting for you."

My heart feels like it might burst out my chest, Tobias truly does love me. He never moved on, never tried to hide who I was or where we came from, from Nikki. He even made sure that should I somehow be alive he would find a way for me to experience our child grow up.

Nikki smiles, "so what am I supposed to do now?"

"Oh take some mix and put it onto the pan. Then I will show you how to flip it."

"Would you like to watch the videos later?"

I nod, "yes I would, Nikki. It sounds like your childhood has been a very interesting rollercoaster."

Nikki laughs loudly at this, I'm sure it woke up Tobias. I laugh to, since I know how Tobias can be at times, overprotective, vague, and sometimes a bit crazy.

"What's so funny?"

Nikki and I turn to see Tobias rubbing his eyes and yawning. His dark brown hair tousled and messy. My heart skips a beat, he is all mine.

"Good morning Daddy." Nikki smiles and gives him a kiss on th cheek. A morning ritual I realize quickly.

Tobias gaze turns to me, "don't I get a kiss?"

I blush, goodness he makes me feel 16 again. I press quick light kiss on his lips, before his hands move me closer to him, deepening the kiss, I try not to smile.

A small cough interrupts us, I turn to see Zeke leaned against the wall with Nikki making a gag gesture.

I turn a bright shade of red, "we should finish breakfast Nikki."

* * *

**Nicola POV**

I watch my parents kiss and find myself smiling. I never thought I would get to see them together outside of my dreams, and here they are. I'm happy for them, someone stands next to me. I look over to Zeke making a gag gesture and laughing.

"Morning, to you too, Zeke." I roll my eyes, as Tris tells me we need to finish breakfast.

Daddy sits down at the table, "is that kid coming over this morning?"

"His name is Jax, and yes, he is coming over. So please try to be nice."

Daddy shrugs, "I'm always nice...You start school in a few days."

"I do?"

Daddy nods as a solid knock on the door gets my attention. My eyes widen, I haven't done my hair or changed my clothes, I only brushed my teeth and washed my face this morning.

Tris, or mom, I should call her mom. Mom looks to Zeke and Daddy, "Tobias, Zeke get the door while I fix Nikki's hair. Now."

Zeke moves to the door as Daddy does, Mom looks at me, "okay, how about just a cute messy bun, huh? It is breakfast, so pajamas aren't a big deal." She arranges my hair into a curly bun at the top of my head, leaving a few strands to hang on my face. "Nikki, just be calm...crushes are tricky things."

"I don't have a crush on him, I just want a friend."

Tris, no it's mom now, Mom laughs a little. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that." She kisses my cheek and smiles, "don't worry about Zeke or your father, I can keep them out of your way for an hour or two."

"Thanks, Mom."

I hear a few deep voices, two laughing one very serious. My best guess is either, Jax and Zeke are laughing and Daddy is serious, or Zeke and Daddy are teasing Jax and he doesn't find it funny. Either way, it doesn't sound like a good situation. I walk down the hallway and see the three of them talking.

"Good morning, Jax." My voice is a small high pitch whisper. When did my voice get so high? I clear my throat and manage a small smile. Daddy scowls and Zeke keeps laughing.

"Good morning, Nicola." His eyes match his hair I notice. His eyes are the color of chocolate with flecks of a bright green, and his hair is also the color of chocolate. I want to brush some of the locks of hair out of his face since it seems to fall right above his eyes.

I look to Daddy and flash him a look and then glare at Zeke who shrugs and smiles back at me. I shift my gaze back to Jax, "the kitchen is down here."

I lead him to the kitchen to find Tris gone and two plates of food already set on the table. I sit down across from Jax, but it feels so formal. Why do I care if it feels formal? He is just a friend, I shouldn't be so particular.

Yet I am.

"Why don't we eat on the porch outside, it's a beautiful morning, and I'm afraid Daddy won't leave us to eat in peace...He is...very protective."

"I got the feeling," Jax smiles.

I grab our plates and Jax takes the two cups of orange juice, we move outside and sit on the porch.

"Sorry, for Daddy, and for being in pajamas."

"Nicola, it's just breakfast, calm down. "

What do I say now? I take a deep breath, why is my breathing so erratic? I usually never have to think for what to say or control my breathing. School, talk about school.

"How is school? I start in a few days."

Jax frowns slightly, "school is full of different kinds of people, and it's hard to fit in. Everyone has their own group."

That sounds like the factions, I think to myself. "What group are you in? Which group would I be in? How do I get into this group?" I ask, thinking about initiation and the factionless stories I have heard.

Jax shakes his head, "I don't mean like labeled groups. What school did you go to before?"

"I went to a school that was focused on academics. There were never really any divisions within us, we just stayed to ourselves and focused on school work."

"It was a small school, huh?" Jax asks.

"Yes it was. Please, tell me more about these groups in your school?"

Jax chuckles, "the groups are just like your circle of friends. Some circles don't get along with others. All the really smart kids sit together and socialize with each other, all the kids who play sports hang out with each other, does that make sense?"

"Yes." It sounds exactly like the factions to me, people of one general personality socializing with each other. "Is this in every school?"

Jax nods, "yeah, there are kids who are popular, kids who get picked on, kids who get into trouble, everyone fits into some category at a big school like ours."

"Will you let me be in your 'group'? You are the only friend I have. You said I was the only kid here your age, so are all the other ones older than you and me?" I cut into my pancake and eat while Jax drinks from his cup.

"I meant you are the only kid here my age who lives in this area. Most of them live a bit further out. But of course, Nicola you can be in my 'group'." Jax seems to laugh again, but its masked by a wide smile.

"What is your group like?"

Jax looks up and scratches his chin as if in deep thought, "we like to have fun. Break a few rules here and there."

"Oh, would they like me?" I know he probably can't answer this question since he can't read his other friends minds.

"They would like you."

"How do you know?" My heart beat picks up as he stares into my eyes.

"Because I like you."

I nod and continue to eat my food quietly. This new school sounds like the factions and my first day will be my Choosing Ceremony. I shudder at the thought, Zeke made it sound fun and Daddy made it sound hard. I should ask, Tris, no Mom. I keep reminding myself that she is Mom now. I just realize that Jax said he liked me. He likes me! Why am I so excited? Maybe because this is my first friend here in this new place. That's what it is, it has to be. I refuse to be wrong, I hate being wrong, especially if it means someone else was right. I don't have a crush on him, because if I did that would mean Tris was right.

"Do you think you could show me school when I begin?"

Jax smiles, "yeah, I can pick you up. Just let me know what day you start."

I nod, "okay, thank you."

Jax looks at me, "would you like to come over for dinner? Your whole family I mean, its not a date or anything," he continues to ramble for a few seconds before I stop him.

"Jax, I'm sure my parents would love to come over for dinner. I would love to meet your parents, they must be very nice."

Jax shrugs, "well then it's settled." His hair flops into his eyes and the urge to brush it aside is present again.

I think about when I met Jax yesterday, he might be one of my closest friends despite knowing him for only a day now. My other friends were distant and quiet, we rarely did much besides study together and discuss books. Jax has asked me over and talks to me about myself and the things in my life. I should return the favor and try to learn more about him and the things he does.

"Could you teach me how to hunt? I saw you bleed that deer yesterday."

"Sure, it's a weekend, so I have to go out again today and catch something fresh for this weeks dinner. Would you like to come?"

I smile and take his plate, "I should wash these. Could I change and let my parents know I am leaving?"

"Of course." Jax stands up and follows me to the kitchen. He helps me wash the dishes, I don't even reach his shoulder, he is roughly a few inches taller than Daddy. I dry the dishes and turn to Jax.

Jax runs a hand through his hair, although it falls right back into his eyes, "I need to grab my knife and snares, so while you get ready I will grab those. Okay?"

I nod and show him to the door. Once he is gone I slide down the door and sit down unable to wipe a smile from my face.

He likes me.

I'm his friend now.

I hate being wrong, but I love this feeling of knowing Jax. I think I have a crush, I was wrong, Mom was right.

If this is what it feels like to be wrong, I don't think I ever want to be right.

* * *

**_First off, the high school is NOT a faction high school!_ I just noticed how high school kind of is broken into factions, jocks hang with jocks, nerds with nerds, and so to someone like Nicola who has only been at an academically focused school, she compares normal high school life to that of the factions. **

**Review let me know what you all think! This is a longer chapter and they usually will be this long from now on. I hope all of you enjoyed!**

**Be Brave and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!**

**_Coesa_**


	10. Chapter:8

**Okay I promise an arena's worth of updates this week. I am at home and will be doing nothing but writing (and reading!)**

**( sydneyspringer.54) that was so sweet! Seriously, that made my whole week. **

**I found an inspirational quote from the brilliant Ernest Hemingway, **

**"There is nothing to writing. All you do is sit at a typewriter and bleed." Ernest Hemingway **

**I just love that. **

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

I hope I don't get caught.

If there was a time to be Dauntless, it would be now.

I have never actually tried to sneak out of the house before. I look around the corner to find the hallway empty. My feet are silent and jump lightly to the other end of the hallway. I scale the walls and keep checking back over my shoulder to make sure Daddy isn't coming.

"You have to move faster than that if you don't want to get caught."

My head whips around "Mom?"

Tris smiles at me, "where are you going?"

"To see Jax, he invited me to go hunting."

Mom smiles, "go on. I can cover for you."

"You mean you won't tell Daddy?"

"No, think of me as good cop...Although, good cop tried to get you some more days from school. Bad cop won that argument, you start in two days."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks, see you at dinner."

Tris nods to the window on the wall opposite me. I force it open and climb out.

* * *

I search for Jax near the house. I find his lean silhouette headed towards the front door. I emerge from the bush I am crouching behind.

"Let's go."

Jax smiles at me, "your Dad let you come out?"

"Yes...I got caught sneaking out and my Mother let me go."

Jax laughs and hands me some of his snares. "Be careful with these. I would hate for you to cut yourself."

I hold them with caution and follow him into the forest. I watch him set snares and try to memorize how he sets each one. "Would you like to try?"

"Can I?" I ask.

Jax smiles and takes my hands, an electric charge is sent from his hand to mine. He moves my fingers around the wires and triggers carefully. My heart is going to explode right out my chest, I'm sure of it. I can feel his breath against my cheek, I can't breathe. I can only focus on how close he is to me. He steps back, "simple as that."

"Yeah, it seems simple." I lie smoothly. I have no idea what I just did, I was paying absolutely no attention to what Jax was saying. That's a lie, I was paying attention to how his voice sounded and how it made me weak at the knees.

I look at him and focus on the emerald-green flecks that peek out of his chocolate eyes. I could melt into those eyes. I've always been fascinated by colors, like the deep dark blue of Daddy's eyes and the icy clear blue of Tris's eyes.

My voice is light, "What's your favorite color?"

"Ocean blue. What's yours?"

"It is a soft, light pink." Although, it might quickly turn into emerald-green if I keep looking at his eyes.

"Figured."

I cross my arms, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, princess."

Princess? "I'm not a princess." I guess I kind of am. Daddy treats me like one. I walk ahead and look back occasionally to see Jax checking on traps he must have set previously.

"Jax, I start school in two days."

"I will pick you up in the morning then. I would say around 7 AM. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, thank you...You are sure your friends will like me?"

"Positive, Nicola."

I look up into the sky and see angry grey clouds swallowing the sky. "Do you think it will rain?" I ask, letting a strong wind blow my hair back.

"Probably not." Jax shrugs and his hair is in his face, I want to brush it aside again. Why, can't I keep him out of my mind?

The rain begins to pour, chilling me to the bone, a cold wind wrapping its icy fingers around me and squeezing out what little warmth was left.

"My house is close by you can sit by the fire and get a dry change of clothes. Besides my mother is dying to meet you."

I bob my head in agreement, since my teeth are chattering and speaking isn't a viable option. Jax extends his hand towards me.

I stare at it, "what?"

"The way to my house is a bit confusing, and in the rain it's hard to see exactly where you are headed."

I take his hand and the chill I felt before is now a burning, radiating heat. How is it that a boy can do this to me? Crushes are tricky things, they make things confusing, scary. I guess that's the fun of it. The uncertainties of where this could take me, watching it turn into something more, and feeling every emotion I ever dream of.

I don't speak as we walk to his house. The silence speaks more than the words that could be exchanged. Every part of me is buzzing with heat, my heart is beating out of my chest, I almost wish it was colder so I could think more about the weather and not the feeling that Jax gives me.

I step onto the porch of a small cabin, one much smaller than the mine. It must only be three bedrooms. I drip into a pool of water onto the porch, "I don't want to get the inside of the house wet."

"Don't worry about it. Sit by the fire and I will find a dry change of clothes."

He opens the door slightly, and the smell of sweet melted chocolate wafts to me, a wave of warmth envelops me. "Mom, I'm home."

I freeze, what if his parents hate me? Jax's hand presses to the small of my back leading me inside,as his hand leaves so does the burning sensation I feel from his touch.

A tall thin woman steps to the door and smiles, "Jax you are soaking wet..." her eyes flick to me, "you must be Nicola. I've heard so much about you."

I blush, "it's nice to meet you." Is it a good thing that she had heard so much about me?

"Jax go get her some clothes...I'm Lanie, Jax's mother. Please come sit by the fire. You must be freezing, poor dear."

I look around and sit across from the fire and towards the mirror hanging above the fireplace. When I was younger my nose hooked slightly at the end, now though it seems to have straightened out, or maybe its because my hair is in my face and it's changing my nose.

Lanie returns holding a mug with steam dancing above the cup. "It's hot chocolate."

The color of Jax's eyes, I think to myself. "Thank you." I press the mug to my lips and sip it slowly. This house is cozy, warm, lovely.

Jax brings me a set of the smallest flannel pajamas he could find. Apparently, they belong to his younger brother. I become truly conscious of how tiny I am, like my mother. I change in one of the bedrooms and go back to the fireplace.

"Thank you, Lanie and Jax."

Jax sits next to me and smiles, "sorry... about getting you caught in the rain."

"Don't be. It isn't a big deal." I rest my head on my knees, "how many siblings do you have?"

"I have four younger siblings. I know there are five of us, that's a lot."

"All boys?" I ask. I always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling, I used to dream that my mother would show up with a baby and tell me it was my baby brother and sister and that she was back to stay forever. I realize now that's not how things work and that my other being alive is so much more complex than in my dream as a child.

"No we have a sister. She is the baby of the family, only six years old."

"She sounds adorable."

"She is."

The fire flickers orange and red sparks, "what should we do?" I ask.

Jax shrugs, "I guess we can just watch the fire."

I smile broadly, "that sounds nice."

"Why did you move here?"

I shrug, "you know as much as I do..."

Jax raises his eyebrows, "okay then. How old are you?"

"I will be 16 in a few days."

"I just turned 17...Are you excited to start school?"

"Should I be?" I question, playing with a lock of my hair.

"No, I was just asking."

Why are conversations with crushes so...delicate. It's as if I realize that one wrong word and I will have dug a hole that might take me hours to undo. Jax smiles at me then looks away. I feel a flush of warmth, from my cheeks. Is that it felt like when my parents first met?

"Where are your siblings?" My voice has escalated to that high pitch whisper again.

"I think they're playing in my room. Would you like to meet them?"

"Uh, sure."

Jax calls the names of what I assume are his siblings. It's quiet at first, then I hear the thunder of feet and see four giggling children run to the fireplace. The three boys introduce themselves quickly and run off to play. The little girl stays behind them and sends me a toothless smile.

"I'm Clarissa." She has a truly adorable lisp.

"I'm Nicola."

"I know, you're all Jax talks about."

I feel another blush crawl onto my cheeks, "it is very nice to meet you. I bet it get's lonely being the only girl here."

Clarissa bobs her little head, "would you play with me?"

I look at Jax, then back to Clarissa. "Sure, what are we playing?"

"I like to play dolls and salon."

Jax laughs under his breath, "be careful, Nicola."

"Why don't we play dolls." I suggest.

Clarissa smiles, "wait here." She runs off and returns with an arm full of dolls. She lays them out on the floor near the fire and hands me one, "this one is yours."

I smile and look back up to Jax who watches us without ever making a sound. I play with Clarissa until she begins to yawn, I hold her in my arms and rock slightly until she falls asleep. I always wanted a little sister, now I know for sure I want one. I can bring that up to Mom and Daddy later. I look up to see Jax staring at me, "what is it?"

"She really likes you...You should come over more often...for Clarissa, you know."

"Thank you, that sounds fun."

We sit in silence watching the fire, Jax keeping the flames alive, me stroking the hair of Clarissa and being excitedly aware of Jax's eyes on me.

* * *

I hear a loud knock on the door, which means dinner is here already. I have to assume its dark, since the rain outside hasn't stopped falling.

Not moving, I continue to watch the last of the embers dull. Jax taps me with his elbow, "I think your parents are here for dinner."

"I guess so." I pick up Clarissa who has slept through lunch and most of the day. I hear the door open and immediately hear the voice of Daddy, deep and commanding.

Tris turns the corner and smiles at me as Daddy stands behind her. I set Clarissa in her bed and help set the table.

I sit down between Jax and Mom.

Dinner itself is quiet so far.

Lanie smiles to Daddy, "my husband will be here shortly, he works late."

As if on a Que what I assume is Jax's father opens the door and steps inside. I watch my parents eyes land on him, ashy blonde hair, and a small smile. He doesn't look much like Jax.

Tris stands abruptly, knocking over a glass, spilling water all over the floor, "Robert?"

Jax's father looks at Mom, "Beatrice?"

We all stare at the two of them in silence, Mom hugs him for a brief moment, Robert looks at Lanie and Daddy, "we all should talk."

Tris nods slightly, and looks to Jax and I, "you two can manage without us." Without giving us a moment to agree the four adults leave Jax and I alone. I turn back to my plate and send a glance to Jax.

"Do you know what just happened?" I ask.

"I have no idea. I'm sure it will make sense later."

I decide to stay quiet hoping to hear anything from the room next door to figure out what is going on. After a while our parents come back in, smiling, laughing even.

"Nicola, it's time to go."

I follow them outside, then let them move far enough ahead to gain some distance. I turn to Jax, "see you for school?"

"Yeah, I will be there in the morning." He smiles and looking around presses a quick kiss on my cheek, "it's nice having a friend."

My heart beats quickly at the feeling of him kissing my cheek. Then it falls, he called me a friend.

Pasting a smirk onto my face, I catch up to my parents, with mixed feelings.

Crushes are very, very tricky things.

* * *

**Review! I will try to post again tonight, next chapter is her first day of school. **


	11. Chapter:9

**Thank you so much to the people who are reviewing me! You guys have no idea how special each review is to me. I read every last one, and it makes my whole day brighter than before. Honestly, a huge thank you, you guys are just so sweet. I love all of your suggestions and firefoxxe, I loved your idea, thought it would be very funny. Others of you have PMed me suggestions and I love them. I have most of my chapters pre-written, but I am always open to make changes, so suggestions are welcome. **

**Okay, I'm done getting all sentimental on ya.**

_**IMPORTANT: I figured that you might wonder why Robert has the last name Fera instead of Black. Tobias changed his name, to disassociate himself with Marcus and the factions. I believe that Robert would have chosen to change his last name as well, since he clearly started his life over, he more than likely wanted no connection with the faction system, considering it was all a big hoax. Any questions, let me know!**_

**Here is another quote I found:**

**"There are worse crimes than burning books. One of them is not reading them." -Ray Bradbury (writer of Fahrenheit 451) Which is a great book, I recommend reading it, it is fantastic! A classic that is about...well, burning books(gasp!). **

**So my family has finally persuaded me to try to get OFFICIALLY published...**

**Do you guys think I should? I am a little wary, since I am not sure I have the skill to be accepted as a writer and be published as one.. (If you even cared that's my life)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

I climb into the old beaten truck, slide in next to Jax, and tip my head back against the seat.

"Good morning, Nicola. Are you nervous?"

"Good morning, Jax. I wasn't until now. I have a feeling today won't be a good day."

Jack laughs, "I promise it will be a good day." The truck lurches forward and I close my eyes and am suspended in a state between gentle sleep and awareness. I don't really hear Jax's voice, rather I hear the hum of the wind and the soft music from the radio. It seems to fly by.

"We're here."

I yawn and blink a few times. Stretching, stepping out of the car, I size up my new school. The building itself is old and yellowed, reaching the clouds it seems, paint peeling from the sides, and large crowds of kids surrounding the door.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and lean against the truck. Jax smiles and winks at me, "knock'em dead, Nicola."

I follow him into the masses of teenagers yelling, laughing, and shoving me out-of-the-way. Being someone of such a small stature, it continues to get harder to keep up with Jax, I decide to take a hold of his hand and let him guide me through.

Or maybe, I just want to hold his hand.

We push through the crowd, until we come to a small pocket of teens standing in one of the corners laughing loudly, catching the attention of others, but could obviously care less to having observers.

Jax smiles and pushes me towards everyone. I shrink back.

A tall boy with creamy coffee skin smiles, "Salutations."

I look up, "uh, sure. Salutations back at ya'." I so would never be Erudite.

Jax rests a hand on my shoulder, "this is my best friend, Cam. This is his girlfriend, Willow. " He points to a tall, stunning blonde. He looks at two of the other boys standing next to her, he points to the one with auburn hair, "this is Katsu and," motioning to the boy with spiky jet black hair, "Adan."

Jax then gestures to me, "everyone this is Nicola Johnson. She is my new neighbor and our newest addition to us."

The boys murmur a hello, Willow pulls me into a hug, "finally another girl!"

I stand back, slightly stunned at her sudden show of affection. Willow brushes a strand of her sunshine yellow hair back, "we are going to have so much fun together. Do you know what classes you have?"

"No." I give her a small smile.

"Come on then. I like your name, Nicola, it's different." Willow loops her arm through mine and pulls me inside where I receive a list of classes. She walks me to my first class and hugs me one last time.

Today won't be such a bad day.

* * *

Willow walks me to a table at lunch, "so how are your classes so far, Nicola?"

I shrug, "boring like most classes are." I look around the room to see how people stay close to their friends and teammates. Life is like the factions to me. I mean, we aren't all rigidly separated by color and personality like in Chicago, but we still divide ourselves from others based on the things we hear about them, the things they do, the things they say without even meaning to. It is human nature.

Willow brings me out of her daze poking me, "hello? Nicola? You got me scared for a second you just blanked out on me."

"Sorry, just thinking, Willow."

Willow stares at me for a while, "you have stunning blue eyes."

"Thank you, I don't think they are anything special."

"Contrary to your belief, Nicola, your eyes are like ice, they are cold, and warm at the same time. It's like staring you are staring into my soul, it's by far the coolest and most terrifying thing I have experienced in a while. But, they are stunning."

I raise my eyebrows and turn as the other boys sit down. Katsu sits down next to me, "Nicola, right?"

"Yes, and you are...Katsu."

Katsu reaches across the table and takes part of Willow's lunch, "is she coming over tonight?"

Willow leans forward, "I don't know. I don't think anyone asked."

My patience is beginning to wear on me, I hate being ignored like this.

Katsu shrugs, "I haven't decided if I like her."

If he likes me? My temper has thinned, I bite my lip and try to keep quiet. These are my first set of friends here. I should try to keep them.

Willow frowns, "I like her. Jax likes her."

Katsu thinks on this for a moment, "I reserve judgment until later."

I've had enough. I snap.

I roll my eyes, "either speak to me or don't talk at all. I hate being treated like I don't exist. And if you have to wait to decide if you like a person you have some serious problems."

I expect Katsu to yell at me, or even leave, but instead his lips quirk into a smirk, "I like her. She is sassy, fierce, spunky."

Willow crosses her arms, "I'm sassy and spunky to."

Katsu wags his finger at her, "ah, but you miss the crucial trait of ferocity."

He would have been an Erudite I think to myself. Jax passes me a cookie across the table, "so is she coming tonight?" He asks.

"Coming where? I have already made it clear I don't like people speaking over me like I am not sitting here."

Cam leans forward and motions for us to follow his lead. We all squish together huddling over the table, elbows pressed into each others sides, cheeks brushing the person next to us. Cam lowers his voice to a whisper, "we meet at Willow's tonight."

"For what?" I ask, I am confused beyond belief.

"Our secret, we can't tell you until later." Cam says.

Jax shakes his head, bumping foreheads with Katsu and Willow, "tell her now."

Willow looks at me, whatever they are doing it must involve breaking a rule or else they wouldn't be so secretive.

Katsu sighs, "I will tell her. You promise not to tell a soul?"

I nod, my eyes widen slightly, "I promise." What am I promising to?

Jax stares into my eyes, "it could be dangerous."

Dangerous? Adan nods his head, "that's how we lost the last one."

The last one? I can feel my heart race at the thought of danger or death. I feel myself drain of color and some of the life fade away from my eyes.

Willow takes my hand, "Katsu tell her."

Katsu looks me in the eye, "study group."

Everyone leans back erupting in boisterous laughter. I slide down into my seat, "that was mean." I cross my arms and stare at my food.

"Be careful you might just kill your sandwich with that glare, princess." I don't need to look up to know Jax said that. I toss my glare to Jax who loosens his collar.

Willow throws her arm around me, "I'm sorry, Nicola. It was to easy. You were just so...innocent."

"I am not innocent!" I must be pouting because everyone laughs. I force my lips to press into a firm line.

Jax winks at me, "so are you coming or not, Nicola. Study group at Willow's tonight. I will pick you up."

I debate it for a few seconds, "sure. I don't see the harm in it."

Cam smirks, "there is harm in anything Willow-related."

Willow punches his arm playfully and looks back to me, "see you later. Class is going to start soon."

Jax stands and offers a hand to help me up, "let's go."

Today is a very good day.

* * *

I sit down at the table with Tris and Daddy. As the food is passed to me I decline.

Daddy speaks first, "are you feeling good? I haven't ever seen you turn down dinner."

"I am going to a study group with some of the friends I met in school today, we will be eating there. Don't worry Daddy, they are good, smart, outstanding students, who I trust." I make sure that I covered every possible question Daddy could ask about the qualities in my new-found friends. Behavior? Good. Intelligence? Smart. Grades? Outstanding. Instinct? Trustworthy.

Mom pours a glass of water, "that sounds fun."

Daddy sighs, "Tris, we can't just let her do whatever she wants."

"So I can't go?" I ask,

Daddy shakes his head, "it's a study group. You can go, but Tris is new at this whole 'mother' thing, so if you think asking her is your one-way ticket to going anywhere and breaking curfew you are wrong. You need a yes from both of us. Are we clear?"

"Of course, Daddy." I haven't ever been one to go behind Daddy's back, except for the one time I snuck out with Jax to hunt. I don't count that though, since Tris did give me permission to leave. I stand up, grab my bag and press a kiss to Daddy's cheek and hug Mom.

"Be back by curfew." I bolt out the door, and sit on the steps waiting for Jax's truck to pull up.

I can hear the tired engine push down the road, I jump in and shut the door, "good evening, Jax."

He laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"You are just so innocent."

Abnegation? Innocence to me equals Abnegation, I don't want to be stiff. I wish I could have been alive to see the factions and maybe it would make some more sense to me which category I fall under. I know that everyone says life is better without the factions, but I like knowing where I belong and it seems as though I don't fit in one category. I am academically smart, always looking for an adrenaline rush, and apparently innocent. I will ask Mom where I belong.

I wonder if they have a word for people who are different like me.

People who just don't fit into a category.

* * *

**So here is Chapter 9. I will update again tonight. Thank you all once again. Please review let me know how you feel. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Just for reminder this isn't a faction high school. In case anyone cared, Katsu's name means victory in Japanese, I love diversity in novels it makes it seem real to me. It was one of the things that I loved about divergent so I tried to mix up some diversity within this story. Adan is a Spanish name. Willow and Cam are a biracial couple. I think that cultural diversity makes things so interesting. (I should know I am a biracial ethnicity.)**


	12. Chapter:10

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own Divergent (world or characters) **

**_(WARNING MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS)_****: If I had written divergent Uriah would have a) survived b) had a more noble death (like Finnick Odair. IF you were going to kill off my FAVORITE male character at least make it more...memorable and noble. Not a sentence) :((**

**"If a story is in you, it has got to come out." -William Faulkner (writer of A Rose for Emily...CREEPY and AWESOME short story...a little scary, but fantastic. Read it!)**

* * *

**Chapter: 10**

Willow lives in a small apartment down the street from school. I can already hear the voices through the door. I take a deep breath and walk inside.

Willow takes my bag and sets it on the seat of a couch that is much to big to be in an apartment this size. "Sit down, relax, the others aren't here yet. "

Jax immediately opens a cabinet, "do you want a snack, Nicola?"

"Yes, I will eat anything." My eyes wander the walls and curtains, I stand look at the pictures hanging on the walls. I stare for a moment at an old photo of what I assume are Willow's parents.

Willow looks at the picture with me, "that was my father and that is my mother...My mother works all the time, so you don't have to worry about her being here. My father is dead, he died right before my mother found out she was carrying me. So don't feel bad..."

I stare at Willow, I want to tell her I understand her predicament. I lived my whole life thinking Tris was dead, but I remember Christina's words to trust no one. Biting my lip, I turn back to the photo and see something. It can't be anything, more than likely, I just imagined it.

I peer closer at the picture, it can't be. It's small, just the beginning of a tattoo. Normally, I would never question this, since I have one of my own across my entire back, but I noticed the knife like Tris's strapped to his side. A small thing, really. Probably nothing.

I turn to Willow, "Willow? Where was your father from?" I faintly hear a few new voices, everyone must have arrived.

Willow shrugs, "I don't know. My mother doesn't speak about him much. Why?"

"Nothing..." I consider explaining myself, but Christina's words continue to ring in my head, " I just was wondering." I look back to the picture and see how the handle curves much like the knife I have from Dauntless. They look identical.

Willow nods and looks towards the door, "we can look at pictures later, everyone else is here. And I have a test worth studying for."

Willow sits down on the couch, I try to shake what I noticed from my mind, but it won't leave. It sits there, like an itch you can't reach, the moment you think it's gone it rears its head again. One last glance, I now what I am looking at now.

I sit next to Willow and take a few bites of the snack Jax passes to me. Everyone pulls out their books and pens, I try to focus, but to no avail.

"Are you alright?" Katsu asks.

I look up to see Katsu staring at me, "yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." It wasn't a complete lie I was thinking.

Willow's father was Dauntless.

* * *

Study group might be the most boring use of my time, ever. If Daddy thought for a split second I would be breaking any rules he was very wrong.

Scratch that, maybe it's against the rules to be this bored. If it isn't it a rule, it should be one. This should be counted as cruel and unusual punishment.

I studied with my old friends before we left to come here, but at least they knew how to have a bit of fun.

I groan in frustration, everyone looks at me, "what? None of you are bored out of your mind?"

Katsu shrugs, "I never get bored studying."

"Shut it Katsu. You don't count. Jax? Willow? Adan? How are you all still awake?"

Jax smiles, "we want to pass the class with a good grade. I think that is enough motivation to stay awake."

I lean into the seat and sigh, "sorry, continue studying."

They turn their heads and study again, I try to focus. Maybe this hard-core studying will pay off for me.

* * *

Willow speaks up suddenly, breaking my concentration to the science textbook I have thoroughly read and studied.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't listening I was studying."

Willow pulls me up, "the last hour of study group, the boys do whatever it is boys do, and I usually keep studying, but now that you are here..." Willow takes my hand and tuns into the only hallway in the cramped space, "this is my room."

She grabs a large box and makes me sit on the edge of her bed, "I have been dying to do make-up on blue eyes!"

I let out whimper, "why? I don't like make-up."

"Stop complaining, okay?" Willow tips my chin up and grabs a pack of brushes, "let me do my work."

I stay silent as brushes move across my face and wet liner is moved across my eyes. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No. 'Do not move. I am doing your hair while the make-up finishes drying." Willow pulls my hair out of its ponytail and hums to herself as she works.

"You are a masterpiece, honestly. I have outdone myself...Open your eyes."

My eyes flash open and a large hand-held mirror shows me my new face. My eyes are a brighter, clearer, ice blue, my lips a soft pink, my cheeks a peach color. Dark brown tresses frame my face and curl around my shoulders.

"I look amazing, Willow."

Willow hands me the mirror down, "oh stop, you can thank me later."

I walk around her room glancing in the mirror, I turn and look into her closet. Willow goes through some of the clothes, "it's later, Nicola."

"Oh, thank you Willow."

She laughs and pulls out a white dress with a low, open back and a pair of heels that might just be torture devices.

"That's a cute outfit Willow when will you be wearing it?"

"I won't be. You will. Just try it on, the boys don't have to see the dress. If it looks good it's yours."

I nod and slip on the dress. I spin in the full mirror that Willow has hanging from one of her walls.

"What do those odd symbols on your back mean?" Willow asks.

I turn and remember that the dress exposes my whole back, which have the faction symbols down my spine. "They are something from my home."

"What do they mean?"

I turn to Willow, "they represent the past of my home...Each one represents a way of life that the people in my home used to live by. Each way of life represents one outstanding quality."

"You mean the factions?"

I stare at Willow, "how do you know about that?"

"My parents were from the factions. I have only heard a bit about them. I haven't ever seen the symbols that depict them."

I sit down, "you are the first kid here who knows about them."

Willow nods, "what factions were your parents from?"

"My parents were both Abnegation and transferred to Dauntless." I say, "what about yours?"

Willow shrugs, "my mother was Abnegation. I am not sure about my father."

"He was Dauntless," I blurt out.

"He was? How do you know?"

"I have a knife identical to the one in his picture, and the tattoo I saw looked like the Dauntless symbol."

Willow smiles, "my father was Dauntless. We can't tell anyone else about this, Nicola."

"I know, but I am glad to have someone else who understands."

Willow hugs me, "change back, while I go clean up from the mess the boys made. It's nice to finally have a best friend."

* * *

Once I am finally changed and have hung everything back up, only Jax and Willow are left.

Jax stands as his eyes widen, "uh...wow. You look good, Nikki."

"Thank you...did you call me Nikki?"

"I did."

"We should go." I grab my bag and give Willow a hug, "Goodbye, Willow. I will see you tomorrow."

I head to the truck and sit down. Why did Jax call me Nikki? Did he think I was actually pretty or was he just being nice?

I hope he noticed how I looked. Jax starts the truck, "so study group is pretty crazy, huh?"

I roll my eyes, "it may have been the most boring thing I have ever done."

"Did you have fun with Willow?"

I smile, "yes, she really enjoyed making me beautiful."

"You were always beautiful." Jax whispers.

I blush and look out the window. "Thank you." My voice is a low whisper also. I watch the apartments disappear and trees reappear. "Jax, did you mean what you said?"

Jax laughs, "what did I say?"

"About me being beautiful?"

"I meant it. I wouldn't ever lie to you."

For once someone who isn't going to lie to me, I know that Christina, Zeke, Daddy, and even Tris are hiding things from me. Hiding things isn't the same as lying, although the line that separates the two often becomes blurred. "Thank you. You promise not to lie to me?"

"I promise." Jax smiles, "I'm glad you like my other friends."

"They all seem very nice, Adan is very quiet though."

Jax pulls towards my house, "he is always quiet, but will always have your back."

"You have my back?"

"Of course, Nicola, isn't that what friends do?"

I nod, "in that case I have your back too, Jax."

He pulls up to the house, I toss my bag around my arm and debate how to say goodnight to Jax.

A hug seems to casual, but a kiss seems to forward.

I smile and take his hand, "thank you again." I kiss his cheek lightly, "I will see you tomorrow?"

Jax nods, "yes you will. Another day of school. Exciting."

I run inside floating on air. Shutting the door I see Daddy leaned against the wall. "How was study group?"

"Boring. Really, really boring."

Daddy smiles, "get to bed. You have school tomorrow. Guess what this weekend is?"

I smile, one weekend a month, Daddy has one day reserved especially for me. We get to do whatever I want for the day, money is never an object, it is when I really do get treated like a princess. "Our weekend, I am so excited...Where is Mom?"

"Asleep, like you should be baby girl." Daddy ruffles my hair and hugs me tightly, "Always."

"Always." I murmur back.

* * *

**Review let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for your continued support!**


	13. Chapter: 11

**"Sometimes, you read a book and it fills you with this weird evangelical zeal, and you become convinced that the shattered world will never be put back together unless and until all living humans read the book." -Hazel Grace, The Fault in Our Stars by John Green (It is my FAVORITE book of all time. Full of just the most inspiring thoughts. I love it, and if you haven't read it yet, please please do. It is one of those books that never truly leaves you and you never really learn from it because it has become a part of you and maybe, if you read it carefully enough it changes who you are.) **

**For those of you who cared, thanks for reading that quote I found, (I have a thing for inspirational quotes or "encouragements" as Augustus Waters, also from The Fault in Our Stars, mentions). **

**Plus since this is a DIVERGENT fanfiction and Shaliene Woodley who plays Tris will also be Hazel, and Ansel Elgort who plays Caleb will be Augustus it made sense...I am so EXCITED for both movies...**

**Now to proceed with the chapter.**

**You guys asked for some FourTris and so I give you some. I will try to toss them in more often, I promise. :)**

**I don't own Divergent...I promise. **

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

**Tris POV**

I feel the bed shift slightly and know that Tobias must be awake.

"Why are you up so early?" I yawn and sit up.

"For one, Zeke and I start work today, for another, I wake up every morning and eat breakfast with Nikki."

"That's sweet." I yawn again and scratch my cheek. The ring I almost forgot about that. I smile at Tobias, "when are we going to tell Nikki?"

"I will let you decide. Soon for sure, but it should come from you."

It was a bit of an accident. After Nikki left for study group I mentioned that I couldn't wait to marry Tobias. It spiraled on from there. We ended up at a small courthouse and signed a few papers. I didn't want a wedding, I had gone so long without Tobias I didn't feel the need to have an extended engagement and plan a big wedding. Besides the fact that we are supposed to be lying low, I just wanted to be married to Tobias. Tobias presses a quick kiss on my lips and walks out the door. I fall back into the sheets and stare at the small modest ring. I didn't want anything to big, the Abnegation in me I guess.

Somehow I manage to climb out of the warm covers and get ready for my day. I promised Shauna and Christina that I would spend the day with them. I make the bed and clean the room up, I should make dinner. That is a motherly and wife-like thing to do. I shut the door to see Christina smiling.

"Good morning, Christina."

She crushes me in a hug, "congratulations!"

"Thank you Christina."

Christina smiles and grabs my hand, closely examining the ring, "typical Tris. I would have a huge ring, one that shined in every light and possibly blinded a few people."

I roll my eyes, "where is Shauna?"

"Getting ready still. We have so much to do today, I hardly brought in clothes with me..."

I groan, Christina really doesn't change, "okay, okay, we will go shopping."

Christina pulls me to the door and helps wheel Shauna out. Shauna and I talk while, Christina drives and pulls to a large store. Today is going to be a very long day.

Christina walks around stacking clothes on her arm and handing a few to me, "so when are you Tobias going to have another baby?"

"What?" I turn on my heel, "Christina, I am definitely not even thinking on those terms."

"That's to bad, Tris." Shauna says.

"Why? I am barely figuring out parenting with Nikki."

Shauna gives us a small smile, "I don't want Zeke and I's baby to grow up alone."

Christina drops all of her clothes onto the floor and shrieks, catching the attention of everyone else in the store, "Shauna! That's great!"

"Congratulations Shauna...I didn't know that you wanted kids." I say.

Shauna raises an eyebrow, "I know what you are asking, Tris. Even though I am in this wheelchair, I can still have children."

Christina picks up everything she dropped, I can tell she feels sad, I blame myself for that everyday. Who knows, she could be with Will right now, or even Uriah. I sigh, "we should be shopping."

This seems to perk Christina back to her usual bubbly, shopping self, "you're right! I almost got distracted, come on, I have so many clothes to try on."

I push Shauna around the store and pretend to be interested in the colors and styles Christina talks about.

Goodness, I hate shopping.

* * *

When Tobias gets home, I am exhausted from shopping with Christina all day. He sits down at the edge of the bed, "how was your Day for the Ladies?"

I groan and shake my head, "if I ever see another shopping bag again it will be to soon."

Tobias laughs and kisses me, "did Shauna tell you? Zeke told me this morning."

"I am so happy for them, Christina asked me if we were having any more kids any time soon. I just laughed, I am still trying to figure out parenting with Nikki."

Tobias laughs and then gets quiet, "we need to do something for Christina."

I press my forehead to his, "I know. It's my fault Tobias."

"Tris you can't keep blaming yourself for that, it was over 16 years ago."

I lean into his arms, "we have to do something about the Bureau."

"No we don't Tris."

"Yes, we do, we can't just let them keep doing this. Tobias, it was nice being able to live a normal life, but-"

Tobias looks at me, "no, Tris. I lost you once, I won't lose you again. Forget the Bureau. You have a daughter now, you have me, please don't let them take you from me again."

"We can't just sit here either!" I pull away and look into those dark blue eyes.

"We can, Tris!"

"Tobias, its the right thing to do. Back in Dauntless-" I am interrupted again by Tobias.

"Tris Dauntless is gone! It is GONE. Stop holding onto the past. It's all gone now, you are here safe. Please, don't ruin our first day of marriage with a fight." He brushes my hair back and leans his forehead to mine, "I...I can't lose you again. I can't handle it. I just can't."

I stay silent, he has a point. I can't keep hurting him, I can't hurt Nikki, I can't put Shauna and her baby in danger, I can't fix everything. Dauntless is gone, this whole time I have tried to hold onto the factions, the life I had before, but now it means nothing.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you, two." He says with a smile playing on his lips.

"I love you, Four."

"I love you, Six." I laugh and kiss him until I hear Christina yell for dinner. I hesitate a moment, then pull away, "we should go."

Tobias hugs me, "please don't make this another Erudite Compound Rescue."

"I won't." I mean it this time, I am not 16 anymore. I have grown up, sometimes being selfless is more than doing what's right. Sometimes it is just doing what will protect the ones you care about.

* * *

**Nicola POV**

I told Daddy this morning, I would be going over to Willow's tonight to hang out after school. I could tell he wanted to talk more, but I needed to talk to her. Ever since, we figured out that her father was from Dauntless I haven't been able to get it out my mind.

Willow walks to and from school, so I walk with her along the line of trees and sidewalk to the apartment up ahead.

"Willow, did you find out anything more?" I ask.

Willow shakes her head, "I found a box hidden in my mother's room. I haven't opened it, I wanted to wait until you were there, since I assume you would know more about what anything we find would mean."

As we reach the apartment, I take my bag and search through it, I pull out my knife.

Willow's eyes widen, "you carry that?"

"It's my way of making sure I can protect myself."

"You mean you know how to use that thing?"

I stop and toss it into one of the trees nearby, "I can throw it from fairly far and hit the center of the target. Daddy was an initiation instructor, so I know how to throw knives."

Willow smiles and gets the knife from the tree, "you are going to teach me, right?"

"Not today, but one day. Today, Willow we figure out who your father is."

We bound up the steps and walk into the apartment, I toss my stuff onto the couch and head for Willow's room. Inside lays a small box with a top fastened on, it's covered in a thick layer of dust, the edges yellowed and bent, the tape sealing the lid from being removed easily.

Willow sets her things down on the floor, "it is really old, so I assume it has something about my father, and it is fastened shut which means it holds something important."

I flip my knife out and play with it in my fingers, like I watched Tris do the day she taught me. "Lucky, I have my knife then." I turn the blade and glide it along the box's taped down lid and pry it open.

Willow and I peer inside, inside rests a few old letters, a knife, some pictures, and a small necklace. I carefully set everything on the floor.

"The knife looks to be a larger version of mine, and the necklace has the Dauntless symbol printed on it."

Willow nods, "what does that mean?"

"It means that these were your father's, or a gift he gave to your mother." I say.

Willow opens one of the letters, "I can't really tell what it says, the writing is almost unreadable, you try."

She passes me the letter, "I can't make out anything, hold on..." I move the letter closer and try to read the signature at the bottom, "I can't see a thing."

Willow sighs and picks up the pictures, her father has skin the color of Zeke's. I wonder if he knew this man, maybe they were related in some way.

"Look on the back, sometimes people write the dates and names on the back of pictures." I say, while looking at the other letters.

Willow turns them around and screams, she puts her hand over her mouth. She passes me the picture, I look at the back.

Uriah Pedrad.

Willow smiles and hugs me, "I can't believe I know his name!"

I smile, why does that name sound familiar? I rack my brain. "Oh! Willow!"

Willow looks at me, "whoa are you alright?"

"I...I...He might be related to Zeke!"

Willow turns her head to the side, "who?"

"Zeke Pedrad! He is like my uncle..." I stand up and put everything back in the box and take Willow's hand. "We are going to my house now. Call and tell your mother you are staying the night at my house."

Willow shakes her head for a second, "okay..." She disappears out her room.

Uriah is somehow related to Zeke, were they cousins? brothers? How did Uriah die?

Is he even dead? I thought Tris was dead for my whole life, and now I find out she is alive. What if he is too? I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I know Willow would love to have her father in her life. I know I wanted Tris in mine.

Willow comes in and packs a bag, "let's go."

I take out my phone and call Daddy, "hello?" I ask.

"Yes, Nikki."

"Daddy, can you pick up Willow and I. We found something I think you need to see."

"I'm on my way, where are you?"

I manage to give him the address and keep from screaming over the phone, "Thank you." I hang up and sit on the curb waiting for Daddy to come.

Willow sits next to me, "I can't believe I know his name. I don't look much like him, do I?"

"Well," I compare the picture to her face, "you have his nose, his eyes, and his lips, but you got your mother's complexion and hair color."

Willow nods as Daddy pulls up. I climb in as Willow does. I turn to Daddy, "before we drive away, I need to know if Zeke had a brother or cousin."

Daddy stays quiet for a while, "he had a brother. Why?"

"Willow and I found some things, and I think he could...be Willow's father."

"Nikki that is impossible." Daddy says. He looks back at Willow, "I knew his brother, there is no way he had a child. You must be mistaken."

I look away, maybe I did jump to conclusions, I start to murmur an apology but Willow interjects.

Willow leans forward, "I am not mistaken."

Daddy raises an eyebrow, "then what was his name?"

Willow gives a half-smile, similar to the one we saw in the picture of Uriah, "Uriah Pedrad."

Daddy's eyebrows fall and he sighs, "let's head to the house. We have a lot to discuss...This might be a little hard for you to hear, Willow."

Willow leans back, "I can handle it. I am not a pansycake."

Daddy smiles, "where did you hear that?"

"My mother says it. Why?"

Daddy laughs, "if I ever doubted it before I don't know. You are definitely Uriah's kid."

* * *

**I will update again tomorrow! Please review let me know what you think. Thank you again for your support.**


	14. Chapter: 12

**I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I went book shopping (snagged the hardcover The Fault in Our Stars...last in stock) and saw a movie, (Thor: Dark World) pretty good. Although, kind of predictable in certain areas. **

**Saw the giant Divergent poster board and freaked out while waiting in line for my sodas. It was sad how excited I got at seeing Shaliene Woodley and Theo James printed on cardboard. **

**Oh well, here is the chapter I promised everyone.**

**Thanks to every last one of you for reviewing and giving me your suggestions and favorite-ing?( I don't know how to word that)/following this story. It's just another added plus to doing what I love which is writing. I started the prep-work for an official novel...hope it all goes smoothly. **

**I don't own Divergent...just like Thor doesn't own Asgard (although I think we could all agree things would go smoother if he did)**

* * *

**Chapter: 12**

**Nicola POV**

Willow and I sit on the couch while Zeke, Christina, Shauna, Daddy, and Tris stand in front of us.

This ought to be good.

Zeke is the first to speak up, "hold all questions for after we have finished speaking."

Willow and I give a murmured yes and Zeke looks away from us blinking a few times, "Uriah was my little brother." I can hear him struggle to get the words out, I want to apologize and pretend I never asked. But I can't, not for my own curiosity but for Willow's sake. I know what it's like to want answers, to want to know who your parents are, I can't deny her that.

Zeke takes a breath and won't make eye contact with us, his eyes will fix on a point in the distance and get glassy, then he will blink it away and swallow, "Uriah, had severe brain trauma from an...incident."

Daddy stands this time, "it was my fault. I blame myself for it everyday." He looks at Zeke and sighs, "don't you dare speak Zeke, let me at least tell my own child my faults..." Daddy switches his focus back to us, although his eyes latch onto mine, "I made a series of stupid and ignorant decisions, one of which lead to Uriah's injuries and ultimately his death. It was my fault."

That's impossible.

Daddy would never, ever hurt someone.

Especially someone like Uriah, his best friend's younger brother.

Clearly, things are being hidden from me. It is beginning to wear me down, I can feel that same surge of anger that I got when Christina spoke to me. I can feel myself breaking, the walls that kept me from snapping are falling, and I don't know how much longer I can handle the secrets and the lies and the cover-ups.

I want to ask, what happened but two things stop me. The first that Zeke said to hold my questions to later, the second is that the stare Daddy is giving me tells me it is an off limits discussion. Maybe, I should try to speak to Tris about it. I don't want to go to Zeke, since it is about his brother, Shauna must have been close to him to, and judging by the tears Christina keeps wiping away, she isn't a good choice either. So Tris, it is.

It stays quiet for a second. Mom steps forward, "Uriah was the sweetest, funniest, and one of the most special people I have ever met. He had a way of making a person smile no matter how bad things seemed. Uriah always could bring light into the darkest of days, Uriah had a something that is so rare and so unique that I have yet to find that quality in someone else. I see it in you to Willow, both of you are truly spirited. Fearless in many ways, able to change things into something useful. When Uriah got the injuries that killed him, he was fighting by my side. He didn't think twice about his own self, he just saw that I needed help and came to my aid. He didn't think twice about helping his family, we weren't friends, we were family. He is someone I won't ever forget, as a matter of fact every single person to ever cross paths with him remembered him. He was the kind of personality who demanded the attention of others, his smile, that dangerous and playful laugh, Uriah was one of my best friends. He was irreplaceable, he wouldn't have wanted Tobias to blame himself, I knew Uriah. Uriah wouldn't have wanted that, he would have wanted us all to live our lives laughing for him, shooting muffins off each others heads and zip lining our way everywhere. He would have loved you Willow." Tris takes a deep breath, as if to try not to cry in front of us, "he would loved you more than you could ever imagine. You would have had everything in the world, he would have given you the world actually. I don't think there is much more I can relay to you with just words, except maybe that his favorite word was: Pansycake."

At this everyone in the room laughs, even me. Willow smiles, "thank you, really. You...You have given me something that I won't ever forget." Willow stands up and hugs Zeke. She steps back and smiles, "so I guess you are my uncle. Uncle Zeke, that sounds so weird. I never knew I had an uncle."

Zeke laughs, "I never knew I had a niece." Zeke turns and introduces Willow to Shauna. I stand and look at Tris.

She gives me a weak smile, "you and Willow should get some rest. You have school tomorrow."

I bite my lip, I can tell this is a touchy subject for Tris too. I need someone who will give me answers, all of the answers I want as a matter of fact. I want to know what happened that killed Uriah, why they taught the Dauntless to fight, who the Bureau is, why they wanted Mom, why they didn't try to get Dad, I want answers to the factions. I turn on my heel and walk to my room. I don't know who to trust, Christina tells me to trust no one but them, yet none of them give me the answers I need. I need to trust someone, and I think that someone is Willow. She has proven to gain the trust of my parents, since they told her about Uriah. She also has been the only one to truly understand what I am going through with all this confusion. She also knows what it's like to miss a parent her whole life. Willow has become my best friend in a matter of days. I have to trust her. I just have to.

A few minutes later Willow comes in, "thank you Nicola." She changed into pajamas and wraps her hair into a tight bun. It reminds me of Abnegation.

"Call me Nikki, that's what my family calls me."

Willow nods, "okay, Nikki." She sits on my bed and we stare out the window watching the stars shine in such a dark and empty sky.

"Willow, I have to tell you something. Promise you won't tell anyone?" I watch her give me a small smile so I take that as an okay to continue, "my mother was 'dead' until only a couple of weeks ago. I don't know much about her supposed death, but I do know they saved me, and my father raised me."

"Alright." Willow leans back and stares at the ceiling, "continue."

I begin to give Willow a detailed summary of how I came to be here right up to the conversation we are having currently. Willow stares at me with wide eyes, "well we have to get some answers."

"I know, but from who? No one will tell me anything. It's like they think it is to sensitive for me. I am virtually an adult, aren't I? I should get answers, ALL the answers. I am sick of getting an answer that raises more questions." I say.

Willow shrugs, "we could try asking your Nana Evelyn."

I shake my head, "she is more tight-lipped than my parents she is near Chicago still, she decided to stay too...I can't ask Uncle Caleb, he isn't even here yet. He works in Chicago with my Aunt Cara. They were supposed to come, but their jobs are to important to them. I'm sure they chose to stay in Chicago."

Willow bites her nails, "why don't we go to Chicago and find some answers.''

I laugh, "that would never work. First of all, how will I convince my parents to let me go back to the city we just fled from. Then what would we do? I don't even know what we are looking for."

Willow stops chewing her nails, "I am sure we could figure something out...I want answers just as much as you do."

"I understand that, but we can't get to Chicago, even if we could we don't know what to look for. Plus, we have no place to stay once we get there. Willow, this wouldn't work."

Willow stays quiet, but I can see the wheels in her head turning, "I have an idea."

I roll my eyes, "what is your idea?"

"Okay, you said your Aunt and Uncle live in Chicago right? And your Nana Evelyn is close by."

"Yeah, my Nana Evelyn lives near there..." I yawn and wrap a blanket around my shoulders.

"Hand me some paper." Willow asks.

I search through my desk and find a notebook and a dull pencil. "Here, work your magic Willow."

Willow starts scribbling onto the piece of paper letting the moonlight guide her, "okay, we go to your Nana's house. I am sure she has plenty of things that will give us clues as to what to look for. Is there anything in her house we could use for clues? Like the box I found in my mother's closet?"

I close my eyes and try to think about Nana's house, "she has a hall closet full of boxes, something could be in there."

Willow smiles, "perfect. Why don't we start there. This weekend we go over to her house, just to 'hang out'. How hard would it be for me to come along and would we have an opportunity to look through everything?"

"Willow, we can't do this. No way, we can't do this."

Willow raises her eyebrows, "answer the question. Would she let me come and will we have time to search?"

I sigh, "Yeah, she would let you come. She doesn't really watch me now that I am older, so we will have an opportunity, but we can't do this Willow. This is a huge invasion of her privacy and I am sure it is breaking a rule, well at least one of Daddy's rules."

Willow rolls her eyes, "pansycake."

I do want answers, I want them more than anything. Besides, we aren't going to Chicago, we are just going to Nana's to look through some boxes. The chances of there being anything inside them is slim. "Okay, fine. We will go to her house this weekend, and look. But that is all we are going to do okay?"

Willow hugs me, "thank you!" She sets the notebook in her bag, "we will write down everything we find inside that notebook, okay?"

"Alright."

Willow looks at the stars outside my window, "do you think that it could work out like it did for you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"Do you think my father could be alive? Like your mother was?"

I hate to admit it, but it did cross my mind. If they were able to fake Tris's death, and keep Mom away from me for this long, it is possible they did it for Uriah to. "I think it is possible." I also can't break Willow's heart, I know she wants Uriah to be alive. I would hate to mislead her into thinking that things will work out for her like they did for me.

Willow shakes her head, "I didn't think it was possible at first, but now I think it could be. Nikki what if my father is alive?"

"We would need a few knives to get to him." I say it as a joke, but Willow doesn't laugh.

"You're right. We need to get into shape."

"Willow, this is all hypothetical right now." I say.

"Right now, but by this weekend we could have solid evidence that he is alive."

"Goodnight Willow." I lay my head on my pillow, I hope he is alive. Willow already has this dream painted of her father being alive I would hate to have to be the one to tell her it isn't coming true.

I have now come to realize two things. Crushes are very tricky things, and so are dreams.

* * *

Willow and I sit in the back of the car while Daddy drives us to Nana's.

I hope this works out, because if we get caught I won't ever see daylight again.

We finally pull into her drive way and I can see Nana Evelyn waiting for us on her porch, "ready?" I ask.

"Of course, Nikki. Why do you ask, are you scared?"

"Yes, I am."

Willow laughs, "pansycake."

She really is trying to bring that word into my everyday use. I climb out the car and hug Daddy, then head up the porch steps and give Nana Evelyn a quick kiss on the cheek. Willow introduces herself and heads inside. We set our bags in the guest room and I motion towards the closet down the hall from us. Willow nods and sends me a sideways smile full of mischief.

Nana Evelyn walks upstairs, "are you girls hungry?"

I almost answer no, because we ate before coming, but Willow cuts me off, "yes thank you Mrs. Johnson."

Nana Evelyn smiles, "please call me Nana. You are indeed my granddaughter's best friend, you are family too."

I once heard Moms say Nana Evelyn wasn't always this nice, but I can hardly imagine her being mean to anyone. Nana Evelyn glances at me and I give a nod.

Nana smiles, "well, I have a few things to discuss with your father and then I can cook something up for you two." I hear her footsteps down the stairs. Willow looks out the window then turns to me, "they are talking outside. I give us a five minute window."

"Willow we can't do this right now."

"Don't be a pansycake. Come on, you stand guard, so if I get caught I can say I got lost looking for my room." Willow walks out and heads down the hall. I stare out the window watching Nana and Daddy talk outside, I can hear Willow using something to stand on.

I hear a small thud. "Willow are you okay?"

"Yes, I got it." Willow comes in with a box that looks almost exactly like her mother's, the top sealed shut, but the dust on the top is light as if it just settled there yesterday. This box must be more recent.

I sigh, "close the door, I will close the blinds. we can open it, glance inside, then put it under the bed. We will go through it in detail later on tonight."

Willow hands me the box and I cut it open with my knife. Inside I find a neat stack of papers, "what is it?" Willow asks from behind my shoulder.

"I don't know papers." I hand a few to her and she looks through them quickly, "find anything Willow?"

"Nothing so far. Just a lot of paperwork on your parents, it looks recent too."

I scan through mine and see a name, "hold on." I look it at closer, "this says Uriah Pedrad."

"What does it say?" she asks.

"It looks like it's medical records." I state, looking at the numbers and charts.

"When is it dated?"

"Six months ago." My eyes widen, "Willow, this could mean your father is alive."

Willow covers her mouth and screams, she pulls me into a hug and before I know it she is crying.

"Willow, calm down. What does this mean for us?"

"We have to get to Chicago."

I roll my eyes, "how? We barely got to come here."

Willow shrugs, "it looks like we have a lot of planning to do."

"We can't just leave, waltz into wherever your father is and leave."

"Maybe we could." I can see Willow thinking hard about this.

"Willow?"

Willow smirks, "are you afraid of a little adventure."

"Quite frankly yes, I am."

"I thought you were Dauntless." She says.

"I don't fit into a category, trust me. I tried."

Willow raises her eyebrows, "then we can call you different."

"That makes me sound odd, is there another word for different? Someone who doesn't fit in."

Willow bites her thumb, "I don't know. I will look into that. It should start with a D though, so you know I am Dauntless and you are...for now different." She looks at the bookshelf on the wall, "I think there is a thesaurus somewhere."

I can't believe she is doing this right now. Willow pulls out an old dusty book, "here we are. We need something to call you, I can't be Dauntless and you just be different. We need names like a crime-fighting duo. Dauntless and..."she skims through the book and flips a few pages, "aha, found it. Divergent."

I laugh, "Dauntless and Divergent...doesn't sound bad."

"Well it's better than different or pansycake."

"You have point, come on Dauntless we should head downstairs before we get caught."

"Correct, we are going to make such an awesome team, Divergent."

I like the nickname it's unique, Divergent.

* * *

** I hope you all enjoyed! Please review, PM me, anything. Let me know what you thought!**


	15. Chapter:13

**Dear Finnick, you guys, 100 reviews! That like made my whole year! THANK YOU!**

**By the way, I am getting a lot of requests to add more Jax/Nikki and FourTris I promise you will get it. **

**I just needed to take a chapter(Chapter:12) and 1) solidify Nikki and Willow's best-friendship and 2)get my plot rolling. **

**To_ MESSIROX123:_ I kind of forgot about Marlene (I know, I suck for forgetting, but after Uriah AND Tris I was just downright upset and some of the other's deaths kind of faded out). I also had written Willow's mother being alive, but working a lot. I can try to fit Marlene into the story in some way, I promise I will try, no promises, though since my chapters are pre-written. I do promise you some Jax and Nikki and FourTris. I am sorry, I will make sure I get some Marlene in there. I will. Thanks for the idea, I wish I had thought of that earlier...I guess I could backtrack (just let me work some magic.) :) **

**I don't own Divergent...and I'm sure you guys know the deal. **

* * *

_**(Messirox123, left you a response up above) :)**_

**Chapter: 13 **

**Nicola POV**

My feet move me out of class and towards the commissary for lunch. I try to focus, it has taken Willow and me over a month of planning and spending every weekend at Nana Evelyn's house searching through her things at night. For once we have a plan, and it has to work. I need answers, I can't get them from anyone, so I will have to get them myself. Besides, ever since Daddy and Mom have gotten married, I don't have the time to ask Tris any questions. They are literally with each other constantly. I bet they won't even know I am gone. I roll my eyes at the thought. I hate to admit that I am jealous, I used to be the only person who got Daddy's undivided attention. Maybe, my little fit of rebelliousness will get his attention back. I had no idea having my mother in my life would make me this jealous, but it feels like I have been pushed out. Like it's just Tris and Tobias now, not Tris, Tobias and Nicola. Did I just disappear? Am I not important any more? I see Willow approach me, and try to focus on the plan.

Willow and I sit down at the table across from the boys.

Willow talks first, "boys we need your help over the break this week."

Cam leans forward, "I'm listening."

I rest my chin on my hand, "we can't talk here, study group tonight we can discuss this."

Jax sits down next to me, "what are we doing at study group?"

I smile, I can't think straight with Jax around anymore, "I uh-"

Willow saves me, "we need to talk about some things, we need you boys' help."

Jax gives me one of those, soul melting smiles, "I will do what I can."

I start to eat, quite self-consciously at that, as Cam flirts with Willow. I roll my eyes. I have been very irritable lately. Between, Shauna and Zeke gushing about this baby all the time and my parents being romantic constantly, the only adult I can put up with is Christina.

If she was home, she is always out either working or shopping. I'm suddenly not very hungry, I toss my lunch away and draw circles in the table until lunch ends and my day drags on.

* * *

I sit in the car with Jax silent. Jax looks over at me and pulls over.

"Why did you stop driving?" I ask.

"What's wrong Nicola?"

"Nothing." I snap.

"You can't lie to me, what is wrong? I know something is wrong, you are always rolling your eyes or scowling at everything in your path. What is going on?" He takes my hand and gives me a small smile, I think a part of me just exploded.

"Nothing is wrong, " I say in a much softer tone.

Jax moves towards me and brushes a lock of my hair back, "Nicola, please talk to me?"

I stare into those deep brown eyes, "okay there is something wrong."

He nods, telling me to continue."

I take a deep breath, "my parent's don't even look at me anymore it seems...It's like they are just so focused on each other...Ever since Tris came back-" I stop, nobody knows about Tris except Willow. I remember Christina telling me not to trust anyone, but then again none of them have proven to me that they are worth trusting. My friends have been there for me through all of this, Jax has been there. He cares, I can trust him. I quickly recap on my mother's reappearance. I wait for him to respond, but he just stays quiet, a signal to me to continue.

I take another breath, "well now that she is back, it's like no one even notices I exist. Zeke and Shauna, they're having a baby and all I hear about is this baby, I was happy at first, but now I swear if I see another diaper or pacifier I am going to scream."

Jax smiles, "is that all?"

"No! Oh it is definitely not. They, just, Jax when you first met my father,"

Jax interrupts me for the first time, "what happened to saying Daddy?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Use it or lose it, in this case, I haven't used it in a while. So I guess it isn't there. That is beside the point, they are just so in love it makes me sick. I should be glad my mother is back right? What is wrong with me? Jax, am I a bad person? I should be so happy that my parents are happy, but I don't. I'm a bad person."

Jax shakes his head, "you aren't a bad person, you just aren't used to not having as much attention. You were an only child for 16 years with only one parent. To you it might seem like no one notices because someone else is stealing that attention."

"I sound like a brat, huh?"

Jax laughs, "no, it's understandable. I went through the same thing when my first younger sibling was born. I wasn't happy, up until he was born, I got exclusive attention from my parents. You just learn how to adjust after a while, it will all get back to normal. Newlyweds are like that in general, my Aunt got married and she was basically obsessed with her husband for the first six months. It's just a side effect, I guess."

I bite my lip, "okay, so I am not a bad person. I just wish someone would care, my parents are always out doing something together, Zeke and Shauna are busy with this baby, Jax I got home ten minutes late from curfew last night. Normally, my father would have been angry. I came home and no one was even there, everyone went out for dinner. They didn't even call to ask me if I wanted to go, they just assumed since I was with Willow I wouldn't want to go."

"Did you want to go?"

"No, but Jax that isn't the point. My father used to eat breakfast with me every morning, now Tris sits in and they just flirt all of breakfast. I spend every weekend at my Nana Evelyn's house, my parents just say yes without any questioning. I bet if I dropped off the face of the earth, no one would notice."

"That's not true, Nicola."

"Yes it is, my parents wouldn't even-" I am cut off with the feeling of Jax's lips on mine.

He is kissing me, I let my fingers get tangled in his hair. I can feel his heart beat, or maybe it's mine. I don't care. I didn't even know I knew how to do this, apparently the rest of me does. The warmth I feel is unbelievable, electricity is running through my veins, I am weak at the knees, I am literally melting at his touch.

I pull away and take a breath, "wow."

"I had to find a way to shut you up."

I laugh, "well it worked."

Jax smiles and takes my hand, "Nicola, go out with me?"

I swallow, "yes." He presses his lips to my hand and smiles.

"We should head to your house, so you can tell your parents we are having study group tonight."

I roll my eyes, "they won't notice if I come or not."

Jax raises his eyebrows at me, "it's the right thing to do."

He drives to my house and I don't speak at all. I want to, but I can't get this stupid smile off my face.

* * *

** Tris POV**

This can't be right.

Oh goodness, it can't be. I stare at the small symbol, its positive.

How am I going to tell Tobias?

I hear the door open, he is home. This is so not good. I hope he isn't angry. Please don't be angry.

Tobias smiles at me and sets his things on the floor, "how was work?" I ask.

"Good, what's that?" He looks at the test in my hands.

I look down, "Tobias don't be angry."

He takes it from my hands, I watch his face waiting for the sign that he is mad. Instead, I find a wide smile. "Tobias?"

He picks me up and spins me around, then presses a kiss to my lips, "this is great, Tris!"

"It is?"

"We can finally have a child, our child, Tris. We can finally raise our child together! Tris this is fantastic, especially since it can grow up with Zeke and Shauna's baby! Tris, this is amazing."

I smile, "I guess it is." Tobias leans down and kisses my stomach, then smiles, "hello there baby. This is your Daddy. I don't know if you are a boy or girl ,but I kind of am hoping for a boy. Or a girl, you know what I don't care. I am going to love you very much, so will your Mommy and your big sister Nikki. She is just going to love you, you are going to be perfect just like her."

I laugh and hear the door open again. Nicola must be home.

* * *

**Nicola POV **

I open the door quietly, in case Shauna is asleep, I see Tris's things on the table and see empty plates that usually mean Zeke is home. Which means that my father is home from work to. Then I hear a conversation through the door,

"this is great, Tris!" That is my father's voice for sure.

"It is?" Tris is speaking.

"We can finally have a child, OUR child, Tris..." My father said that. I stop listening. I freeze, they are having another baby. I don't know how to react. Aren't they raising me? Didn't he raise me? Am I being replaced, I am 16 I am not being replaced. Grow up, I tell myself. This is great news.

But this is their first baby together. This is their fresh start, this is their chance to get a better version of me.

A better version.

I turn and bolt out the house shutting the door loudly, not caring who it wakes up. I run to Jax's car and slam the door shut.

"They're having a baby."

Jax smiles, "didn't you want a baby sister?"

"Yes, but not now! Not when I am trying to get used to my parents being together...My father said, 'we can finally raise our child.' Didn't they raise me? I mean, they didn't even try to come out and say, 'hey how was school today? By the way you're getting a baby brother or sister?'"

"Then how did you find out?"

"I overheard them when I was going in to get my things, they didn't even try to tell me. It's like they are getting a new fresher version of me."

"I felt the same way when my brother was born, it will pass."

"Did your parents say that they are 'finally having THEIR child?'"

Jax shakes his head, "no, they didn't. I am sure if you heard the entire conversation it wouldn't sound so bad."

I sigh, "maybe you're right. For now, let's just go to Willow's I have more important things to worry about than my parents and 'their' baby."

Jax kisses my forehead, "don't pout, Nikki. I'm sure by tonight, you will be so excited for your new baby brother or sister that you won't even remember being angry. It's just the shock."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Willow and I give the boys a brief summary on what we have discovered from our late night missions at Nana Evelyn's house.

I look at the boys, "it is a two-day drive from here to Chicago. We know where they are keeping Uriah. According to his medical records he has been hospitalized for the past 15 years. Apparently, he is 'unfit' to live within the public population because of his inability to function...I did some research on the drugs being put into his system, it's no shock that he can't function because of how strong it is. It literally is keeping him from moving out of bed, he should have been released a long time ago."

Cam scratches his head, "so we are breaking him out?"

"We are going to try, listen my Uncle and Aunt live in Chicago, and work all the time. I can easily convince my parents to let all of us stay with them, we won't see them ever. I can explain once I get there that we have plans to go see some of the sights in Chicago. I also found the contact information of someone in Chicago who knew my parents and who can help us. Katsu, you are the smartest person I know, so you are going to be working out all of the logistics for this. Adan I need you to be our lookout, have out backs, Jax and Cam you are the muscle."

Cam laughs, "and who are you two?"

Willow quirks a smile, "Dauntless and Divergent, the amazing crime fighting duo!"

We all laugh, but I quickly stop, "you guys, this is really dangerous. Seriously, you don't have to agree to this. I don't even know if it will work. We have exactly two months to get the details and plan and prepare for this."

Adan and Katsu discuss it between themselves then discuss it with Jax and Cam. Jax turns to us, "we are in. If it means getting Willow's father out, then we will do it."

Willow and I smile, meanwhile I mentally try to figure out how to get the answers I want. "So we have exactly two months to get this planned down to the last minute detail." I say.

Willow nods, "do you guys think we can really pull this off?"

Cam shrugs, "it's worth a try. So Dauntless and Divergent, what is step 1 of this plan."

I frown, "yeah this is about as far as we got."

Katsu reaches for a notebook from his bag, "well let us get started then. Who was your contact?"

I can't believe we are going to do this. "I found the information of a man named, Marcus Eaton, he evidently knew my parents since he was an Abnegation leader. Plus he was one of their leaders, so it would make sense for him to know them at least as children."

Katsu writes his name down, "okay, so we have someone on the inside, we have our cover, do we have money?"

"Why would we need money?" Cam asks.

Katsu rolls his eyes, "we are in a city without our parents, we don't know what we will need in terms of resources."

Jax shrugs, "we can pull together every last cent we earn until this trip."

I smile, "are we all agreed?"

Everyone nods. I play with my knife between my fingers, "we are going to need some knives to." Cam says.

Jax nods to me, "you are going to have to teach us."

I smirk, "well transfers, welcome to initiation."

* * *

**Thank you and review. I will try to post once again tonight. **


	16. Chapter: 14

**So I read a review from a guest signed in as ****_Hammy_****.**

**Nikki is a brat at the moment, but it is how she is acting (although that will change). It is like that aggravating moment when Tobias kept making just stupid decisions in Allegiant (a.k.a Nita and the Bureau-rebellion gone wrong). I don't enjoy characters who seem nearly perfect (they don't seem real. No one is perfect or even nearly perfect. Everyone has downfalls), in this case Nikki was just to well rounded as a person (didn't break rules, always listened, sweet, did her work, didn't cause problems). I needed to toss in some not so great qualities, understandably Nikki is a tad (I use that loosely) self centered since Tobias literally gave her everything up to this point. I am glad you caught that she is really taking the Divergent thing as hers. It isn't, also THANK YOU SO MUCH for your suggestion to have Tobias set her straight. I hadn't really thought of that, but I absolutely LOVE the idea. I think its about time Nikki grows up. Thank you, seriously. I loved your review.**

_**I have to go back to updating twice a week since life begins again on Monday. I promise regular updates AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK if not more. (Probably more because I really love this story). **_

* * *

**Chapter: 14**

When Jax drops me off at home, ,I feel considerably better.

Jax kisses me quickly, "you are a few minutes early for your curfew, so go inside early. Talk to your parents, I promise you will be excited about this baby too. Keep an open mind, it will all pay off."

I smile, "you're right. This is good news, I will see you tomorrow evening for dinner?"

Jax smiles and bites his lip, "yeah."

I walk up the steps to the house and wave goodbye one last time. I open the door, I wonder if they're even home, or if they're celebrating the baby.

"Where were you at?"

I turn to see Dad, arms crossed, standing in the doorway.

"Study group."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone where you were going?"

So now you care? I try to remember what Jax said, keep an open mind. "I didn't think anyone would notice." Not the best choice of words.

"You were wrong, Nicola."

I wince, the full name always stings, it makes me feel guilty, "I just assumed, that with the baby news you guys would be out for dinner like last time." I said that with too much rebellion in my voice, I can tell. Even for me that was a low move.

My father's face hardens, "how do you already know?"

"I came home to tell you I had study group tonight and overheard that you were finally going to get to raise your child." I straighten up, that was more me. It was just the right amount of spite with a tinge of sadness, some hint of excitement. Perfect Nicola response.

I set my bag down, "it's fine. I'm excited for the baby. I did always want a baby brother, or sister for that matter. Besides, this is for you and Tris, I get it." I look at Dad to see his expression is not amused. I might have pushed it a bit to far. "Dad, I'm serious, I am genuinely happy about this new baby."

"Dad?" I see something in his eyes, but I can't really tell what it is. "Nicola, what is going on with you? You are gone almost every night with your friends, you spend every weekend at your grandmother's house. You don't speak at breakfast or dinner, if you happen to be here for dinner. Now you are talking back to me, you came home late from curfew last week."

"How did you know that? No one was home." I say.

"It doesn't mean I didn't find out. I let it slide since, you haven't ever broken curfew and it was by a few minutes. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, and chalked it up to traffic or losing track of time. Come here."

I follow him outside and sit down next to him on the edge of the porch, "Nikki, what is going on?"

I bite my lip, "nothing."

"The evidence suggests otherwise."

"I don't fit into my own family anymore." I whisper.

"If you don't speak up I won't be able to hear you and fix the problem."

"I said, I don't fit into my own family anymore."

"That's not true, Nikki. You are never home to be with the family."

"It is. At least to me, things changed, and I'm not getting used to the change like everyone else is. I spend all my time with my friends because I don't want to sit at the table, staring at my food while you and Mom flirt, not only is it gross, but breakfast used to be for you and me. It used to be my time to just talk to you. You were my best friend."

"I was? I'm not anymore?" he asks.

"No, Willow is. It's hard to have a best friend who doesn't have time for you."

"Nikki, I have time for you."

"Well it doesn't seem like it," I snap. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. See I can't even talk to you without saying the wrong thing, I can't fit into my family."

Dad laughs slightly, "you remind me of your mother."

"I do?"

"She hard a time fitting in, especially with her family. It's just a time of adjusting for everyone. I admit I do spend a lot of time with Tris, because I went so long without her, thinking she was dead. With that being said, I have neglected a lot of the time that used to go to you. Now, with this baby here, you won't get the same amount of attention you're used to. You realize that?"

"I do, and I'm okay with it, but you could have given me some kind of heads up... You know, when I was little, I thought that if my mother was actually alive and came back, it would be perfect. I always imagined having a mother like the kids I went to school with had, the mothers that would let you help making cookies, and build tents in your room, and have a tea party with. I'm to old for that now, but that was my dream. I highly doubt, Tris is that kind of mommy material."

Dad laughs, "give her a chance to be a mother. You keep treating her like an acquaintance, sure you call her Mom, but you don't try to have a real relationship with her."

"Where would I start? I have no idea what to say to her. Even if I did, I don't think she wants to be bothered with me."

"What makes you think that?"

I shrug, "I feel like a step-child...It's like Tris and I aren't blood related sometimes. We don't have that mother-daughter connection, at least not yet, so it seems like she isn't really my mother. If you had any idea what its like to go most of your life not knowing your parent, then suddenly they're alive, and then you have to try and have some kind of relationship with them you would understand."

"I get that."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows and kick my feet off the porch.

"There is a lot you don't know about me and the factions."

"I know more than you think," I say, I know about Uriah. I know about who the Bureau is, I know about Initiation.

Dad nods, "your grandmother, was 'dead' since I was a young kid, suddenly she was back. Finding out where we stood was difficult. I understand more than you think."

"Good to know, I should head to bed. I have school tomorrow." I stand up and dust myself off. Dad stands ruffles my hair.

"Are we good now?"

"Yeah, we're good now."

Dad hugs me, "always, Nikki. I love you baby girl."

"Always. I love you to, Daddy."

He lets me go and I walk to my room, feeling a weight lifted off me. I feel better, having talked to Daddy. At least now we are on the same page.

* * *

I wake up with a mission, I will get answers from Tris. I climb out of bed and head to breakfast.

Tris is making breakfast over the stove, "where is Daddy?" I ask.

"He had to get to work earlier this morning."

This worked out better than expected, although I'm sure Daddy purposely made sure that Mom and I had some 'bonding' time.

Mom goes to the counter and looks for something. Tris hands me a picture, "they took that yesterday. After I told your father, he wanted to get a picture."

I stare at it grey and white spots, "I don't see anything."

Tris leans forward to look at the picture, "look harder."

I stare at it for a while then see the outlining of a figure, "I see it...That's my sibling?"

Mom nods, "it's odd to think it's so small."

I nod and hand the picture back to her. "Could we talk?"

Mom smiles and sits down next to me, "I'm listening."

I take a deep breath, I don't have much time, I still need to get ready for school. I might as well jump in and start with the questions that will help us find Uriah. "Well, for starters, why did the Bureau want you?"

"I'm something called Divergent."

Divergent? It's an actual thing? "That's what Willow calls me. I thought it was just a word."

"It's not and it was dangerous, it still is. Nicola, what do you know about being Divergent?"

I shrug, "just that I don't fit in."

Tris shakes her head, "you aren't going to school today."

"Why not?" I ask.

"We have a lot to discuss."

Mom finishes breakfast, while set out two plates and pour some juice. "Tell me what you know about the factions?"

"There were five factions: Abnegation: selfless, Amity:peaceful, Candor: honest, Dauntless: brave, Erudite: intelligent. The factionless were people who couldn't pass initiation or chose to leave. I know that the factions fell when the Abengation were attacked, and it let to the Bureau were you were shot and killed."

Tris lets out a breath, "you have no details?"

I lie, "no." If I want all the information I have been looking for, the less I seem to know the better. I know almost everything about the Bureau and I know the specifics of the attack on Abnegation.

"What do you know about the aptitude test and initiation, particularly in Candor and Dauntless?"

"Nothing." That isn't a lie, I have no idea how the aptitude tests went, and all I know about Dauntless initiation is that there was a lot of fighting.

"The aptitude test was one that took place under simulation. There was this serum that would take control of your mind and place you in a setting were you have a series of decisions to make. Based on the decisions you made within this simulation it would determine the faction you belonged in. Divergence is three things: the first, not fitting into one faction."

"That's me, at least I am pretty sure that's me." I say.

"The second thing that being Divergent is, is that you are aware of being in a simulation. The third part of being Divergent is that you are in constant danger."

I nod, "okay. What does that have to do with initiation?"

"In Candor initiation you are put under truth serum, when under the serum you can't control your speech, you must answer every question asked. In Candor they ask every question worth asking, by the end all of your secrets are out in the open. After that, you have nothing to hide, thus you have no reason to lie. In Dauntless you are put under simulations to prove your bravery. You are also under a more conscious simulation were you face your fears, your Fear Landscape. You can understand why someone who was aware during a simulation would be a danger to the system. They could manipulate the simulation."

"The simulation's controlled people, Divergents can't be controlled. Which is why Jeanine needed all the Divergents dead in order to have complete control over the population." I blurt out. Well, there goes my 'play dumb' plan.

Tris raises her eyebrows with a small smirk, "I thought you didn't know anything about the factions."

I bite my lip, "I may have twisted the truth a bit."

Mom laughs, "goodness you are exactly like me...Being Divergent is not a joke or some nickname for you to use. It's dangerous."

"Why? We aren't in the factions anymore."

"It doesn't mean that the name has lost its power. Nikki, people here could be from the factions, the Bureau could hear that and try to hurt you."

I swallow, Divergent is not a word I can just toss around anymore, "was Uriah Divergent?"

"Yes, he was."

Is that why he is being hospitalized like Tris was? I look down at my plate and begin to eat my dinner, "could you teach me the things you learned in initiation? Just tell me, I know your carrying my little sister, so I don't want you to over exert yourself."

Tris smiles, "sister? How do you know it's a girl."

"I have a gut feeling...is that a yes?"

Tris laughs, "sure, Christina can help us." She looks at me, "you remind me a lot of myself at this age."

"I do?"

"Oh yes, I was very good at hiding information, I always went with my first instinct, I usually did dangerous things without a second thought. I left your father, after promising not to, and went to my first death sentence at the Erudite compound. I also defied your father again, by trying to find a video that the Abnegation leaders were hiding with Tobias's father."

"What makes you think I would do something that dangerous?" Although, this plan to save Uriah bears a striking resemblance to the dangerous acts without second thought.

"I didn't say you would do anything dangerous, although I'm sure that if the opportunity presented itself you would take it...So how is Jax?"

"He asked me out on a date tonight."

Tris smiles, "well then we have to make sure you're ready."

I groan, "please I don't want to shop."

"Neither do I. You don't tell Christina and I won't tell her."

"Fair enough, Mom."

Mom smiles, "Tobias doesn't know about this does he?"

"He has no idea."

Tris laughs and winks at me, "yeah, you are definitely like me."

* * *

**Review I will update one last time tonight then once again we are back to updates twice a week. **


	17. Chapter: 15

**Okay, so I had figured out that I have only 3 fears, arachnophobia (fear of spiders), trypanphobia (fear of needles), and the one I just discovered: abibliophobia, fear of RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO READ!**

**I figure that my fear landscape would be fairly standard until abibliophobia, I'm pretty sure I would be in a locked room in a library and every book I reach for is full of empty pages. I honestly am terrified now.**

* * *

**Chapter: 15**

**Nicola POV**

I collapse onto the couch, sore at every movement.

Christina sits down across from me, "the first day of fighting is the worst." She hands me a glass of cold water.

I sit up, reach for it, and wince, "thanks for the information."

Mom sits down, "are you hungry?"

I shake my head, "no, I think I will be to sore to swallow."

Mom laughs and so does Christina. I roll my eyes, "is there any way to make this less painful?"

Christina shakes her head, "you have to suffer through it."

I groan, wince and attempt to clutch my side. It hurt to much, so I just let my hand fall. I look over at Mom and give her a small smile, "were you this sore?"

"Yes, and your father didn't cut me a break, either."

I nod and lean back into the cushions, "Christina, I can't move."

"Good thing you are at home tonight."

My eyes widen, "I have a date tonight! I can't even move my arm to get a glass of water, how am I supposed to walk in heels, eat, dance?"

Tris bites her lip, "this is a dilemma."

Christina smiles, "don't worry, I can figure something out." Christina stands up and pulls me with her, "come on, Nikki. First off, we won't put you in heels, rather, tall wedges. Support and comfortable. Next, we put you in something tight enough at the top to keep you from falling apart, and loose at the bottom so you can move."

I groan and Christina walks to my room. I stand there, waiting for her. I can't muster the strength to follow her. Christina walks back with the white dress that Willow gave me.

"This is perfect." Christina says.

I mentally scold myself, if Daddy finds out about the faction tattoos on my back, I won't ever see daylight again. The only people who know about that are Zeke, Tris, and Willow. This will be a very interesting day.

* * *

Tris sits behind me, curling my dark brown tresses. "Are you excited?"

"I guess."

She turns me around and starts to apply makeup, "you look stunning, Nikki."

"Thanks, Mom... I'm glad you are willing to do this for me. I didn't really trust Christina to be low-key about it."

Tris smiles and moves a brush across my cheek, " Of course, Nikki. You are my daughter, this is something I never thought I would do. It's something I never got to do with my own mother."

"Really? Why not?"

"In Abnegation we didn't wear make-up it was considered selfish, and when I transferred to Dauntless I never saw her anyway...But, I'm glad to be here to do this with you."

"Me too, Tris...No one told Daddy yet?"

"Well he kind of figured it out while you were getting ready...I hope your father doesn't kill Jax."

"What makes you say that?"

"He has him in the study right now."

"You're messing with me."

"I wish I was."

Something inside me falls, today is a very interesting day indeed.

* * *

** Tobias POV**

How dare he ask my baby girl out on a date without consulting me. "Jax why don't we have a talk."

I lead him to the study and watch him sit down and adjust his tie. I tap into the old me, Four, Dauntless Prodigy and Initiation instructor.

My voice comes out powerful, deep, I didn't know I still had it, "you realize her curfew is 9 on a school night."

"Yes sir."

"I expect her home by 9 on the dot."

"Yes sir."

I sigh, "dinner, dancing and you bring her straight home?"

"Yes sir."

"I like the 'yes sir' but let's get a few things straight. First off, if I catch you even looking at my daughter in a way I disapprove of I use my knife, I find out you scared her in any way I use my fists. We clear?"

Jax swallow, "yes sir."

I cross the room to the gun I used when I was instructor in Dauntless, I know it's kind of wrong to mess with this kid, but this is my little girl. I look at it carefully, "do you hunt?"

"Yes sir."

"So you have hunted prey, like a deer or rabbit?"

"Yes sir."

I step forward and lower my voice to a dangerously low whisper, "if you break my baby girl's heart, I will find you, I will make you sorry for ever even talking to her. They won't find you, you will just disappear. Do we understand each other?"

Jax nods, "yes sir."

"I'm glad we are on the same page." I show him out the room with a cruel smile on my face. I watch Nikki step out, I don't see a beautiful 16 year old girl, I don't even see Tris, I see my little 6 year old baby girl still. It is so hard for me to watch her grow up, she smiles at me and feel the icy exterior I had towards Jax melt away.

I watch him offer his arm to her, she takes it and I pat his shoulder roughly, "have fun."

Nikki smiles, "thank you Daddy."

I smile sweetly back then send a glare to Jax. I watch them leave and stare out the window until the car pulls away. I turn to Tris, "Tris, how does dinner out sound?"

Tris looks at me, "Tobias, we are not following her."

"No, I would never. I just think that you might be craving something. Zeke and I can go grab something for you and Shauna."

Tris seems to think on this, "well, I am hungry for something kind of odd."

I smile, "great, I will go get Zeke. We can go right now." I knock on Zeke's door and give him one of the looks that communicates mischief and trouble.

Zeke follows me outside, "we are following them."

Zeke laughs, "I was right you are one of those."

I shrug, "there is nothing wrong with being protective."

Zeke puts his feet on the dash, "this is going to be fun, just like old times?"

I nod, "yeah something like that."

* * *

** Sorry it's a bit short, I will try to update tomorrow and give you guys a longer chapter, but something unexpected came up tonight and kept me from giving you more. **

**So I want to know what you guys want for Tris and Shauna's baby (or babies?) I'm thinking boy, girl, girl/girl, boy/boy, girl/boy. Up to you, also I will take names. Just 1) make sure they are unique, not too unique, but just not commonly used, 2) reflect their parents faction. Just to keep the integrity of the original book and its characters. Hope you enjoy!**


	18. Chapter: 16

**Okay, so I had a few ****_GUEST REVIEWS_** **to answer.**

**First off messirox123, no I don't update everyday, last week I had a lot of time to just write. I usually update AT LEAST once a week with my Hunger Games fic, but usually twice a week.**

**Also the guest who reviewed leaving me names, I loved the idea of the name Ari (especially since it means brave) but I don't know if that's a boys or girls name, it could be considered either one to me. So please clarify. Thanks for the suggestion though.**

**All of you thanks for the suggestions, I still can't exactly make up my mind on names, and the birth is a bit far away so you have plenty of time to get me your ideas.**

**Thanks for the continued support from all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter: 16**

**Tobias POV**

Zeke looks inside the bag, "this is all the food you bought for a stake-out?"

"Shut up, Zeke. Be glad that I even stopped and got you something to eat."

Zeke stuffs his mouth full of food, "so if we get caught what's our story?"

I cringe, "Zeke it isn't hard to shut your mouth and chew, then speak...We don't need a story. We won't get caught."

Zeke shrugs, "okay, so we are star gazers trying to find a constellation in the sky."

"Zeke, really?"

"We need some back-story, you and I are long lost twins, who were orphaned at a young age, we were mortal enemies until the age of 12. We grew together with our shared love of star gazing that we discovered during a science project in school. I am older by a few minutes, and our parents were traveling gypsies before we were orphaned."

I look at Zeke and raise my eyebrows, "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Zeke laughs as I reach for the binoculars behind my seat. I pick them up and press them to my eyes, "I can see her."

Zeke leans forward, squinting, "yeah they're sitting down at the table..."

I adjust the focus and look at the two of them, "I can't believe I let her go out in that dress, her back is expos-" I squint into the binoculars, "Zeke?"

"Yeah, twin?"

I roll my eyes, "look through here. I must be seeing things."

Zeke takes the binoculars, "what am I supposed to be looking for?"

"On her back, I swear I saw a tattoo. I think my eyes might be failing me in my age."

"You are what, 34?...I see a tattoo, man."

"When did that happen!" A few people walking on the street look over at us for a moment, I lower my voice. "Zeke, did you know about this?"

Zeke stuff his mouth again, "I can't..." he mumbles something.

I turn to him and glare, "Zeke, Did. You. Know. About. This?"

Zeke loosens his collar, "well know is such a strong word?"

My head falls into my hands, "tell me everything you know."

Zeke puts on his goofy grin, "well, you know I'm an uncle to Nikki?"

"Zeke." I warn, my instructor voice being put into use once again.

"So, it was a few months ago. Before Tris came back and all. She asked me to get the faction symbols down her spine like you..."

"And you said yes!" I press my fingers to the bridge of my nose and take deep, times breaths.

"She used the Uncle Zeke line, I can't say no to that. I thought it was adorable that my niece wanted to be like her daddy...She didn't want to tell you since you would react the way you are reacting now."

I pick up the binoculars, stay calm, I focus on staying calm, "we will deal with that situation later. For now, let's focus on this date."

Zeke passes me a burger, "what's happening now?"

"They're just talking," I watch Nikki smile and laugh. When did she learn how to flirt? Is she wearing lipstick? I should have been paying more attention to her before she left. Nikki leans forward and kisses Jax. I tense up immediately and Zeke pries my fingers from the binoculars.

"Careful there, _Four_, I think you cracked the binoculars."

I grit my teeth and clench my fists, I am going to hurt that kid for even looking at Nikki. Zeke rests a hand on my shoulder, "calm down."

"I can't Zeke!"

I need to calm down, this isn't a big deal, right?

Who am I kidding this is a huge deal. I hear the doors click and realize that Zeke has locked the door, "why don't we focus on that tattoo dilemma, okay?"

This is going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Nicola POV**

Jax and I sit down at a small restaurant with live music that has a slow steady beat and a woman with rich, sultry voice sings sad quiet music a few feet away. "I love this place, it's very... poetic."

Jax smiles, "you struck me as a poetic kind of girl."

I laugh a little and look out the window, bright stars shine in the sky, this is perfect, "I hope Daddy wasn't to bad."

"No, he just threatened to make me disappear should I hurt you in any way."

I blush and look down, "sorry about that."

Jax shrugs, "it isn't a big deal. I'm sure that every father is that way about their little girls."

"I'm sure that is the case. I was kind of worried he wouldn't let me leave at first, but he did and he didn't try to harm you in any way."

Jax laughs, "I thought that at first, but after threatening me, I was sure he would let us go."

I watch two plates be set down in front of me, "this look s delicious, Jax." I eat a tad self-consciously, worried that I might have some weird unknown eating habit.

Jax looks up at me and bites his lip, "you are stunning you know?"

"Thank you," I give him a light kiss and then look away, "sorry."

"Don't be, Nicola."

I blush again and eat with only the slow music and my own racing thoughts to fill my ears. After a while, Jax takes my hand, "would you like to dance?"

I frown, "I don't really know how? I never learned."

Jax smiles, "let me teach you then." I stand up and walk with Jax to the small dance floor, "okay, its simple put your hand on my shoulder, and I am going to put mine on your waist."

I nod and do as I'm told, "Nicola, you just take a few small steps, forward and back, side to side."

I look down and take the steps I was told to take, "this seems simple."

"Now I 'm going to spin you," Jax lifts his arm and twirls me around then pulls me close and leans me back.

"I think I get it now." I close the space between us and rock back and forth to the music, I rest my head against Jax's shoulder, "this is perfect. I wish that I could just stay here forever, in this moment."

Jax whispers quietly, "I think this may be the best day of my life."

"I highly doubt that."

"I am dancing, in a small restaurant with fantastic music, with the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms, I don't think it can get much better."

"I'm sure it could."

"Okay, so it can. Go out with me again this weekend?"

"Of course, Jax."

"See it just got better, Nicola."

I laugh and rest my head in the crook of Jax's neck, the smell of the woods and metal fill my nostrils, it is a scent that I want to remember. I want to remember this scent, this music, this feeling of being in the arms of the most charming boy in the world.

I wonder if love feels anything like this. I really hope it does.

* * *

Jax walks me to the car and opens the door for me, "I want to get you home five minutes early so that way your father will let me see you again."

I laugh, "he is really a sweet person once you get to know him."

"I'm sure he is, but at the moment I am sure he hates me."

"I think he secretly loves you, Jax."

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I walk inside the house and find Tris waiting for me in the kitchen, "took you long enough. Where is my food I'm starved?"

I cringe, "well, Tris, you see..." I toss my head back and think of a lie that will keep Tris from catching onto Zeke and I's stake-out, "Zeke ate it all on the way here. I'll make you something."

"Really? So it took you two hours to get me some food and for Zeke to eat it all...You followed, Nicola. I'm not an idiot, Tobias."

I sigh, "I couldn't help myself, Tris. This is my little girl we are talking about."

She nods and sits down. "I already ate, don't worry about it."

The front door opens and Nicola walks in, I look at the clock, five minutes early. I was hoping he would be late, so I could say no to him taking her out again.

"How was your date?" Tris asks.

"Amazing, Mom, absolutely amazing! He asked me out again!" She sits down and I see the tattoo. I cringe, not another date. This is my chance to keep this date from happening again. Not to mention, she defied me and did something behind my back that I can't just let go without result.

"Nicola, what is on your back?" I keep my voice even, if I yell it will be easier for her to say I am being to harsh.

Nicola turns, here eyes wide and jaw slightly open, "Daddy, I...It's Zeke's fault."

I cross my arms, "Zeke told me everything that happened. While he isn't blameless, he also didn't ask for get that. You are grounded young lady for a very very very long time."

Nikki begins to protest but I clear my throat, "Nicola Beatrice, do not test me. You should be glad I allowed you to go out tonight. After this little stunt you pulled you will be spending most of your time here at home."

Tris bites her lip, Nikki turns to her, I assume for help. Tris just shrugs, "your father has a point, Nicola. You did break a rule..."

Nikki looks between the two of us, "this isn't fair!" She turns on her heel and stomps to her room then slams the door shut.

I feel somewhat guilty, somewhat. I know that given the fact that I spied on her date, she shouldn't receive as harsh of a punishment, but at the same time this was a direct violation of my rules with this tattoo stunt.

Tris looks at me, "Tobias, you followed her on her date that should count for something."

"Tris, I am the parent and she is the child. Regardless of what I did or did not do, she deliberately disobeyed me. That counts for more than me caring about her safety and doing something that would ordinarily affect her punishment."

Tris walks up to me and wraps her arms around me, leaning her head to my chest, "fine, keep the punishment the same, but tell her that you followed her on her date."

I sigh, "fine." It has become hard to say no to Tris, especially regarding children, she is learning how to be a mother and I shouldn't stop that growth.

I walk to Nikki's room and knock on the door. She opens it, her make-up smeared slightly. I made her cry, the quilt washes over me again. Stay firm, Tobias, I tell myself. Just come out, be honest with her and then make the punishment a bit lighter and leave it alone.

"Before you say anything, thank your mother, because she has convinced me to lighten your punishment you will only be grounded for a very very long time. I should tell you Zeke and I had a stake-out and watched you during your date which is why the sudden change in punishment."

Nikki's jaw drops, "Daddy! How could you? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, I don't trust him. I was his age once, and I have valid reason to spy on you."

She opens her mouth and shuts it. "Fine." She pouts and sits on her bed, "I can't believe this! I can't trust you, knowing you did this behind my back!"

I raise my eyebrows, "oh how the tables have turned. How am I supposed to trust you when you pulled this faction tattoo stunt behind my back?"

She stays quiet, I sit down next to her, "I don't like having to ground you, but I can't let you think you can break rules without discipline. I consider myself a reasonable parent, I understand the tattoos. I got mine at your age and so did your mother, but if you would have asked first and not hid it from me things may have gone sooner. I was Dauntless, I get the rebellious streak you have, it's in your blood. It doesn't justify breaking my rules though, and convincing Zeke to help you didn't help the situation...I realize it was an invasion of your privacy to spy on you, but can you blame me? Your my only child, for now, and you are my baby girl. How else do you expect me to react?"

Nikki doesn't say a word, "okay... fair enough." She says.

I smile and hug her tightly, "we understand each other?"

"yes Daddy."

I kiss her forehead, "Always."

"Always."

* * *

** Nicola POV**

Willow and I whisper to each other during class, "so you won't be able to come study group tonight?"

"No, I'm stuck at home."

Willow pouts, "too bad, so Katsu has obtained the floor plan of the hospital. He is good with computers, don't ask me how he did it, but he did."

"Good, I don't know how to convince my parents to let me go to Chicago to see my Aunt and Uncle now."

Willow shrugs, "we will figure it out...I wonder if my mother knew your parents since they came from the same place."

"I don't know, what's her name I can ask." I say.

"It's Marlene Lynn...Although she did change her name when she moved here, outside of the factions. I only know that because I found the papers that changed her name. Her original last name is so faded I can't tell what it says, but she took the last name Lynn. I don't know why, but that's all I have."

"I will ask, you said she was Abnegation?"

"In the picture she looked Abnegation, so I will assume that's what she was."

I nod, "I will let you know tomorrow." The bell rings and I run outside to find Tris is the one picking me up today. My carpooling with Jax privileges were confiscated as well.

I climb inside and decide to ask about Willow's mom now, so I won't forget to ask later, "Willow wants to know if you knew her mother."

"Okay, what's her name?" Mom pulls out and smiles at me.

"Marlene, but she changed her last name to Lynn. So Marlene Lynn."

Mom slams on the breaks, "what faction was she from?"

I slam into the seat belt's embrace and my neck snaps back, I wince still sore from the fighting for initiation, "Uh, Abnegation as far as we know. Why?"

"Willow lives close by?"

"Yeah, she does. Why?"

Tris shakes her head, "you said Marlene Lynn?"

I nod, "yeah, what's the big deal?"

"She is supposed to be dead."

* * *

**Okay this is a longer chapter, if I don't have any work tomorrow I will update, if I do have work, maybe Wedensday. Review let me know what you think. **


	19. Chapter:17

**Lucky for all of you, I don't have homework. Seriously why are we forced to take hard math classes, I won't even use math as a writer. (Okay, outside of the numbers I might use for characters or something, I won't ever use it). **

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter: 17**

**Tris POv**

Marlene can't be alive, I watched her, _I_ _watched her, _fall to her death off a building under Jeanine's control.

This has to be some mistake.

A wave of nausea hits me and I slow the car down and pull to a stop. I barely climb out of the car in enough time to throw up everything I ate this morning. I am going to kill Tobias.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Nicola runs next to me and pulls my hair back, rubbing small circles in the small of my back.

I cough and sit on my heels, "I'm killing your father."

Nicola giggles, "I can drive."

"No, I shouldn't let you..." Another wave of nausea hits, and I nod, "okay, fine you can drive."

I climb slowly into the other side of the car and lean my head back against the seat. Nicola hops in and starts the car, "okay, so which one of these pedal things makes the car go forward?"

"Nicola, I thought you said you can drive?"

"Well, I meant that, like I can drive the car, not that I _can _drive the car."

I raise my eyebrows, That didn't make a lot of sense.

Nicola bites her lip, " I meant that, I can drive the car, I did not mean that I know how to drive the car." Nicola smiles at me and adjusts the mirrors.

I contemplate driving, but as I feel bile in my throat, I decide that it's worth the risk. "Nicola, press the pedal right there, " I point, "lightly, a little bit goes a long way. Next to it is the brake."

Nicola nods and punches the gas then slams on the breaks, "sorry, Mom. Just, uh relax and I can drive to Willow's it's only like, five minutes away. You just focus on not throwing up again."

I press my fingers to my temple and try to stay relaxed since I can feel myself getting sick again, "just drive, Nicola."

Nicola jerks and goes the whole way to Willow's murmuring a constant sorry whenever she brings the car to a sudden stop nearly sending me into the dash. I am sure that I may have permanent neck damage and my stomach is still moving forward from that last turn she made. The car lurches forward, Nicola messes with the car and finally gets it in park. "Pretty good for my first spin with the car, huh?"

"Sure." I barely can stand on the ground without feeling sick to the point of exhaustion, I thought the trick to morning sickness was that it only happened, _in the morning._I guess, I was wrong. Nikki comes around and helps me walk up the stairs, I'm almost shaking I'm so sick.

Nikki smiles at me, "you are really sick, huh?"

"Let me just say that the toilet and I are the best of friends as of this morning and eggs and I aren't on the best of terms."

Nikki frowns, "when we get home I can make you something not, eggs? I can make some cake, cookies, pancakes, salad, sandwich, oh a burger sounds good?"

I swallow hard, turning slightly green as she lists food, "let me rephrase that, food and I aren't on the best of terms."

Nikki nods, "that's a problem. For now let's focus on Willow's mother and then I can drive us home and get you something to...fill you."

Nikki knocks on the door and Willow opens, "hey, Nicola, what are you doing here?"

I speak up, "I was hoping to speak to your mother."

Willow opens the door, "please come in, she should be home in a few minutes from work."

Nikki leads me to the couch and then walks to the kitchen and opens a few cabinets, "Mom how does some toast sound?"

I gulp, "no, definitely not. Water sounds good, maybe some crackers?"

Nikki nods and I watch her look through the kitchen and return with a glass and a plate of crackers. I sip the water and take small bites from the crackers. Goodness, I really want a nap. Since when do I nap?

Willow smiles at me, "Nicola and I are going to go hang out in my room, like I said my mother should be here soon." Willow and Nikki disappear down the hall. This is such a small place. I didn't imagine that Marlene would be one to have a child, clearly Uriah was the father. Anyone can tell that Uriah is Willow's father, she looks so much like him. She has Marlene's almond eyes and physique. I wish Uriah was here, for Willow and Marlene. If this is Marlene. I hope it's Marlene, I can't imagine who else it would be.

The door clicks a few times and I watch it open. An older taller woman steps inside and sets a few bags down, she turns and looks at where I am sitting. At first, I doubt that this woman is Marlene since her hair is such a bright blonde, but as she turns to look at me, I realize that same face and ghost of a smile I used to know.

I stand quickly and look at her with more detail.

"T-T-Tris?" She blinks a few times as her eyes widen.

"Marlene?" I smile and run towards her, securing her in a tight hug, "oh my...Marlene! I thought you were dead! How? Christina and I...we watched you fall...I..." I just hug her again and look up at her face. She looks tired, sad, even, "oh Marlene...let's talk. We have a lot to talk about."

Marlene follows me and sits down, "Tris, I heard that you died?"

"In a sentence, it was faked and I was stuck in a hospital bed for years, until I built enough resistance to the medicine to break out...What about you, Marlene?"

She falls deeper into the couch and sighs, "I don't remember being on the roof, as a matter of fact, I don't remember before or much after the roof incident because of Jeanine's control over me. What I do know is that I 'fell' off the roof, I never hit the ground, or at least I don't think I did. I think I hit a fire escape only a story or two lower, since I only had a broken leg and a few awful bruises. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, and was told that I was pregnant, with Willow...I already knew I was pregnant, I had only found out that morning."

I nod, "do you know why Jeanine wanted you?"

"They wouldn't tell me at first, Tris. I had to eavesdrop and read files left out in the open..." Marlene lowers her voice and leans closer to me, "they wanted to investigate the circumstances surrounding my pregnancy."

"What circumstances?"

"I was a non-Divergent, carrying a Divergent child, Tris."

"Willow is Divergent?"

Marlene shrugs, "I assume so...Why else would they have been so sure to make sure that I was able to deliver a healthy child."

"How did you escape?"

She shrugs and gives me a small smile, "I was Dauntless remember? I had to get out with my baby. I couldn't let Jeanine have her, so right when I had begun showing, I knew I had to make a move. I found a nurse who was sympathetic toward me, she was an Amity transfer to Erudite, and was kind enough to help me find a way out. I couldn't go anywhere considering all the chaos between the factions, so I decided to go outside the gates. I stole some Abnegation clothes, so that way no one would readily suspect me of doing anything suspicious. Not that it mattered, since everyone was so busy fighting. I thought of wearing Amity colors, but realized that my demeanor would make me a target, because I am not Amity and I can't ever act Amity. I made it outside the gates and ran across the Bureau. I moved on from there quickly, upon realizing how heavily involved they were with the factions. I needed a fresh start and a safe place for Willow. I came here and changed my last name, to Lynn." A sadness appears in Marlene's eyes, "I figured that no one would pick up on the connection, I didn't want any connection to the factions, I was sure Jeanine would try to find us."

I stay quiet and hug Marlene again, "you have to come see everyone. Zeke and Christina and Tobias."

"Tobias?"

I shake my head remembering that Marlene, 'died' before Tobias stopped going by Four, "Four, Marlene. His real name is Tobias."

Marlene says it to herself and shakes her head, "that will take some getting used to."

"You...do know about Uriah?" I feel tears stinging the back of my eyes, I don't cry this openly. It must be the hormones.

Marlene nods, "I know, the Bureau notified me. They knew who the father was of my child..."

I give Marlene a faint smile and squeeze her hand, "I'm here now. You aren't alone. Zeke is here and Shauna and Christina, you don't have to be so alone. Okay?'

Marlene smiles and hugs me, "thank you."

* * *

**Nicola POV**

Willow lays on her bed with her head hanging upside down over the side, "Katsu and I have planned out how we are going to break into the hospital."

"I convinced Mom to talk Daddy into letting me visit Uncle Caleb and Aunt Cara in two weekends like we planned...We have all of our money saved and divided?"

Willow points to the closet that holds each of our bags, packed with clothes, money, and holds the well hidden weapons and supplies we will need. Willow gets up and locks her door, "have you spoken to your contact in Chicago?"

I smile, "Marcus Eaton and I are sending letters since those can have hidden codes about where we are going. Plus, he used to be Abnegation it would be selfish of him to own the extravagant and modern technological forms of communication. It was perfect really, no one would read my letters and if they did they wouldn't understand the hidden messages inside. He has given my information on how to get into the hospital, the names of the people to look out for. I have all the inside information we need...I am set to meet him on the first day in Chicago with you, Cam, and Jax."

Willow leans against the door, "absolutely, perfect! I am so excited. Where are going to take him when we break him out?"

"It depends on how he handles everything. If he is physically and mentally okay, then he can stay with you. Be reunited with your mother, but if he is having a hard time adjusting we can take him to Zeke. I'm sure his brother would know how to handle the situation." I say.

Willow glances over at me, "I'm scared this won't work."

"It will Willow, we have been preparing for this day for months. We have a detailed plan of how we are going to get inside and get Uriah out, all of us are well trained with weapons, and we all know what we are getting into. We are going to do this, and it's going to work."

I stand up and pack my things into my bag, "I should go see if Mom is ready to go. She was really sick on her way here. I will call you tonight and make sure that everything is finalized, this week we make sure that everything is packed and we have all the supplies we need. Next week, we run through a mock mission. Sound good?"

Willow sits on her bed, "sounds good."

I walk out her room and look at Mom, "are you ready to go?"

Tris looks up, "sure, I don't think anyone will mind if Marlene and Willow come over for dinner?"

"No, I don't think anyone will mind...Where are the keys?"

Mom smiles at me, "That's not happening, Marlene can drive."

I frown, "why not me?"

"Your father can teach you how to drive, until then you aren't sitting in the driver's seat."

I blush slightly, knowing how terrible I was at driving here to Willow's. "Let's go, then."

Willow and I sit in the back while Marlene drives to the house, I lean out the window and look towards the sun where Chicago is. Chicago holds all the answers I have been searching for, it has my past, my parent's past, and possible who I am or at least who I am supposed to be.

Willow looks over my shoulder, "Chicago is that way right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Chicago is where I will find my father," she says.

"Chicago is where I will find myself, " I whisper.

* * *

**Review, let me know what you all think. I will update again on Friday and probably Saturday/Sunday too. Hope you all liked it! Next chapter is SAVING URIAH! **


	20. Chapter: 18

**Here is the update I promised all of you! This is a REALLY LONG ONE so I broke it into two. Since this is Uriah's entire rescue and an introduction to one of our most hated characters and fateful return... **

**Review, I hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter: 18**

**Nicola POV**

I wake up in the spare bedroom of Uncle Caleb's house with Willow asleep at the foot of the bed, and the boys sprawled across the floor asleep. White walls with a single blue stripe across them surround me. Very Erudite. The blue and all.

I look at the clock, Uncle Caleb should be leaving for work soon. I shake Willow and climb around the boys and walk into the hallway. I move lightly, just like I watched Tris do whenever she would eavesdrop at home, small jumps that are soft and graceful, silent. I look around the corner and see Uncle Caleb and Aunt Cara sitting at the table reading. I almost snort, they really are Erudite at heart.

I pad toward them and make sure to stage an elaborate yawn to capture their attention, Uncle Caleb looks up, "good morning, Nicola. Your Aunt and I have work today, but since it is your last day here I estimate that you and your friends can pack up and relax today. Does that sound agreeable?"

I give him a small sleepy smile, "that's perfect, Uncle Caleb. Thank you for showing us around the lab you work in and the hospital. I really do think that I might consider becoming a doctor or something."

I knew that mentioning being a doctor would get both of them in my pocket, Uncle Caleb smiles, "I think that is a very phenomenal occupation. You do realize that it requires a number of years of dedication to the field of medicine? It is hard work, but very important work."

"I realize this, Uncle Caleb, but I do enjoy studying."

Aunt Cara smiles at this, "you should come visit us more often, Nicola. You are quite a welcoming visitor, I will be sure to relay to your parent, excuse me, parents that you have shown that you are a responsible and capable young woman who should spend more time expanding her educational horizons with us."

I smile again, "I think I will head back to bed for a while, I will see you two when you get home from work for dinner? Or are you working over time today?"

Uncle Caleb frowns, "I'm afraid, I need to devote more time to one of the projects currently under my supervision."

Aunt Cara nods in agreement, "I also need to spend some time in the lab working with my new theories."

I hug them both, "I wanted to thank you and say my goodbyes in case we leave before you return from work. Thank you, both for letting us stay here. I can't wait to come back again. Take your time at work, we can handle ourselves. I will call when we get home to let you know we arrived safely."

They both murmur goodbyes as they direct their attention back to the books they read.

I turn on my heel and walk to my room with a large grin on my face. We have an alibi should our parents ask what we have done, since both Aunt Cara and Uncle Caleb think we are just relaxing and packing, I also bought us enough time to get Uriah out without raising worry. Yesterday, Katsu tested all of his equipment while we were at the museum near the hospital were Uriah is. Each of us is prepared to make this mission a success.

I open the door and shake everyone awake, and lending a kiss to Jax to wake him.

Willow steps over the boys, "today's the big day, Nicola."

I smile and grab my comb, "yes it is. I have to meet my contact in twenty minutes."

Jax runs a hand through his messy and tangled hair, "you can't go alone."

"I will be fine, Jax. Make sure our bags are ready, I will be back in an hour."

Jax begins to protest, but I head out the door humming to myself as if he never spoke at all. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

* * *

I walk into the small shop on the corner like we arranged. I sit down and take off the hat I wore here to mask my face, should I run into anyone who knows me or realizes who my parents are. I am a brown haired carbon copy of my mother, anyone who knew her, couldn't deny the relation between us. I lean back in my seat and let my eyes search everyone who looks in my direction. He used to be Abnegation, so I expect him to be on time. And he was a leader, so I also expect him to keep his word. I have found that the people from the factions still keep to the codes and characteristics they were raised with.

A man with short grey cropped hair steps inside, I realize quickly this is my contact here in Chicago, he matches the description I found in Nana Evelyn's files. I still haven't made sense of how she has such new information on everyone from the factions. His eyes lock onto mine and he seems taken back for a second, if I wasn't my father's daughter, I wouldn't have caught it. It was quick, a moment of silent shock then it was gone, masked by a face of selflessness and distance.

It must be my age.

He sits down across from me and bows his head slightly, "I am Marcus Eaton."

I remember that bowing is a thing for what used to be the Abnegation, "Nicola Johnson."

He looks at me for a while longer, "you look like your mother."

"Yes, Beatrice Prior. Did you know her?" I know that questions weren't welcome in his faction, but the factions are gone and I wouldn't have cared even if they were still here. I like questions because I am curious and hungry to answers.

"I did, her father and I worked together."

"You knew my grandfather?" My curiosity gets the better of me, I haven't heard much about Tris's parents or about Daddy's father.

"I did."

"Did you know my father? Or my father's father?"

Marcus asses me for a moment, "I'm sorry, I do not know who your father is?"

"Tobias...Tobias Johnson."

"I believe I knew him very well." Marcus taps his chin as if in deep thought. I wonder how he knows Daddy.

I need to focus on the plan, "I just need those files you and I discussed."

"Ah yes, the files. Pity, really, that I just can't hand them over." Marcus reaches into a bag and sets a manila folder of papers on the table between me and him. "You see, Nicola, I must know that these files are in safe hands. They hold delicate information, after all."

"You can trust me, I am an honest reliable person. Just as my parents."

Marcus shakes his head, "that is just the thing, your father was not a very honest or reliable person. Did you know that?"

"That is a lie," I snap. "You must not have known him as well as you thought."

"I am quite sure I knew him better than you do now."

My fingers dance along the edge of the files, "that's impossible. Was he in your neighborhood or something?"

Marcus scoots the file away from me, "he was my son."

"That isn't true." I state.

"You can trust me, but can I trust you. Let me prove my honesty, your father, Tobias Johnson was born Tobias Eaton, he has a hooked nose, deep blue eyes, a full lower lip, spare upper, taller than me, he was a Dauntless transfer."

"Anyone could know that by looking at his picture, I know that you have access to those types of things."

Marcus chuckles slightly, "I know secrets about your father that I bet you didn't even know about."

"Like what?" I ask, tilting my chin higher in an act of defiance.

Marcus pushes the file to me, "take the file, do whatever business you have in Chicago, if you would like answers meet me here tonight."

"What makes you think I will come back here to verify the lies you might tell me?"

"I said I can be trusted. I also know that you want answers. How very curious you are, my dear. Your mother had the same curiosity that lead her to me for another sort of secret."

I pull the files to myself, "what makes you think I will make the same mistake as she did, by coming to see you?"

"Mistake? You are mistake, Nicola, your mother's curiosity led her to find out about the Bureau and in the end save the people of the factions. I see much of your mother within you."

I stand and put the files into my bag and turn to leave, then choose to look back, "there is no guarantee I will come, why just hand over the files?"

Marcus sends me a dark, crooked smile, that makes my skin crawl and forces a shiver down my back, "I believe you will return for one thing. Answers."

With that, Marcus stands and nods to me, and walks out the shop. I stand there staring at where he was.

Is he really my grandfather? Does he really have answers?

Worst case scenario, he just played me into sitting here talking. Or I could get answers to everything I want.

Focus, I tell myself, I hold my bag tighter to me and head back to the hotel room we rented this morning where I will meet the group.

* * *

I sling the other bag around my shoulder, "Willow and I will go in first since we signed up for the Doctor's Observation conference in the hospital today. Katsu you have the earpieces?" I ask.

Katsu hands us each a small black ear piece that fits in my ear and is virtually invisible, "I reprogrammed them from the earpieces used for phone calls or video games. I have thoroughly tested them. Adan will be in the building next door, watching from above. I have all the floorplans, so follow my instructions. Cam and Jax already have their instructions on instructing the guards for Uriah, everyone has the timers set?"

I glance to everyone and watch them nod, Katsu smiles, "go." He presses a button and the timers begin to count down, "now we have exactly five more minutes to go over the plan one last time then we have thirty to infiltrate the hospital then one hour to find a way out."

Katsu smiles, "let's begin..."

* * *

Willow and I walk with a group of medical students observing the hospital, Katsu commands us in different directions, we head towards an area of permanent care. I walk to the door, Uriah is assigned in, "go in Willow, I can stand watch." I check my watch, we have five minutes to get Uriah out of this room, "five minutes, go."

Willow opens the door and I slip in behind her, peering from the blinds that separate the door from unwanted eyes. Uriah lays in the bed, asleep and quiet, Willow covers her mouth and looks to me. I can see tears blur her eyes and I give her a sharp nod to remind her of the task at hand. Willow looks at him and hooks everything up to the machines Katsu made. One keeps the heartbeat and blood pressure steady so no one will recognize Uriah left on a technological scale. I look behind my shoulder again and watch Willow drape the sheet over Uriah's head, at least everyone will think he is just another corpse.

I take off my doctor's coat as Willow does and we let our hair down and set our badges down, rolling down our sleeves and checking out watches we have changed into nurses. I set the wheels off their lock and give one last glance out the blinds. It appears as though, no one is standing in the way. I open the door and do one last glance and begin to wheel Uriah out with Willow pulling him through the halls.

No one even gives us a glance. If we suspect anything we have a codeword to whisper and Katsu initiates the failsafe.

The fire alarm. Thus far no one even looks our way.

We head down a long corridor and smile at a few doctors who walk by. One of the sympathetic nurses in the files Marcus gave me has given us special access to a door that leads out into the garage holding all the emergency vehicles. Adan is parked in the back waiting to load us up. Jax and Cam will meet us there exactly three minutes after we arrive.

I turn the corner on command and we head towards the double doors.

I can't believe we haven't gotten caught yet. Katsu said the plan was brilliant and perfect. I look behind us to see a guard approaching, I swallow. Probably on his way to a lunch break.

He catch up to Willow and I. Willow gives me a worried glance, I smile "hello."

"You two are new?"

I nod and point to a card given to me by the nurse, "first day. We got the grunt work." I point to the sheet covering Uriah's 'dead' body. I'm glad he is so sedated at the moment.

The guard looks between the two of us, "why are you heading to the garages?"

"Is that were this is headed? I must have made a wrong turn, could you tell me where I go to drop off the body for transport?"

The guard sizes me up, please don't realize I'm only 16, I hope the make up and hair was enough to make me look old enough, "how old are you?"

"I thought it was rude to ask how old a lady is. I'm fresh out of school."

The looks at Willow, who passes off as an adult with the right amount of make up. "I was assigned to train her." She says.

"I haven't seen you around either." The guard takes a step forward and I reach for my knife, secured in the small of my back.

Willow swallows, "I worked night shift."

The guard looks at her, "so why are you here now?"

I look at Willow and can see she is running out of options, I grasp the knife behind my back and begin to pull it out when Willow speaks up again, "my son wanted me home with him at night. You know being a single mom is hard work."

The guard looks between us, "I understand, my mother raised me alone. It's hard work..." He gives us a small, weak smile, "grunt work does suck. Transport is that direction." He points in the opposite hallway.

This definitely puts a hamper on things, I nod a thank you and pull the bed in that direction, I speak to the earpiece, "Katsu direct us to the garage from here."

Katsu's voice is deep and clear, "left then right, take the elevator down two floor and follow the right hallway to the end. Got it?"

I nod and lead Willow downstairs. We turn the corner and head to the garage, I look for the car and see Adan pretending to load the car with supplies. I wave him over, he picks up Uriah and sets him in the trunk. Willow and I climb into the car.

"Where are the boys? We got held up for a good few minutes."

Adan shrugs, "Katsu said they will meet us around the front." Adan pulls out and drives to the entry as Jax and Cam waltz out and climb inside.

I sigh and lean into Jax's shoulder, "I can't believe we just did that."

"It was fun," Cam says.

I look over to see lights flashing from the hospital, Adan smiles, "Katsu initiated the failsafe in order to keep everyone from focusing on Uriah for now."

I look over to see Willow smiling with silent tears streaming down her face. "We can go home now!" Willow says.

I shake my head, "I need to make a quick stop."

I don't like Marcus, not because of how he is playing with my head, or even how he is taunting me, but rather because he is right.

And I hate being wrong.

* * *

** I will post the second half tomorrow morning. **


	21. Chapter: 19

**Oh my goodness I listened to Sweater Weather by The Neighboorhood (on repeat) while writing this whole chapter...I love the song, so this chapter reflects the mellow mood this song puts me in. Music really does affect emotions.**

**I know I promised you guys an update last night, but I literally fell asleep on my laptop last night. School caught up to me. **

**I will probably post one last chapter tonight w/ my other fic.**

* * *

**Chapter: 19**

**Nicola POV**

Jax grasps my arm, "you are not going out there, Nicola."

I raise my eyebrows, "I can take care of myself, Jax. I will be fine, be back here in twenty minutes okay?"

Jax looks at everyone else in the car, "how do you know you can trust this guy?"

"He is my grandfather," I say, even though that could be a lie, I need them to leave me alone. I need answers. I step out the car and shut the door before Jax can stop me. I walk down the line of shops and finally stop in front of the cafe we met at this morning. I take a deep breath and head inside.

I sit down and wait for Marcus arrival. He never really gave me an exact time, but I assume he would wait around on the belief that I would show up. I play with a piece of string that is hanging from my shirt and make sure to have a mental list of the questions I need answers to.

Someone sits down in front of me, I look up and see Marcus with a small grin, "I knew you would show up."

I shrug, "I want answers, that's it. So give me some answers, and I will be on my way."

Marcus leans forward, "I want answers to, so why don't we trade off?"

"Answers about what?"

Marcus looks at me, "nothing very important to you. Just how my family is doing, how things are where you live. I just want to know about my granddaughter."

I contemplate giving him my information, "how do I even know if you really are my grandfather? How do I know you aren't playing me?"

"You will find that your father and I are most definitely related." Marcus gives me this wicked look and taps his chin, then proceeds to list things about Daddy that I know no one else could just guess. As a matter of fact, he says things that I had found out because Christina or Zeke told me.

My jaw drops slightly, "what? How did you know that?"

Marcus raises his eyebrows, a gesture Daddy uses and one that I picked up, "I am his father. I should know these things...So a trade of information?"

A new set of questions pops into my head now, "fair enough. First of all-"

Marcus lifts his hand to cut me off, "listen carefully, I need a few answers before I can give you any information. You see the information you tell me will determine the information I give to you."

I rest my chin in my hand, "fine."

"First of all, how is your dear grandmother?"

I can hear the distaste for Nana Evelyn in his voice, I become defensive of her quickly, "she is perfect. Absolutely perfect, happy, energetic."

Marcus nods, "and your father?"

"Better than ever, the best father in the world. Speaking of which, I get the feeling you weren't Dad of the year."

Marcus chuckles, its low and menacing, "I raised your father a certain way, whether he agreed with it or not, it was for his own good."

"Oh...Now onto my questions, I want to know why Uriah was kept in secrecy? How my mother managed to escape? I mean, all of these people who were dead are here now, which means someone was on the inside of the Bureau. It was to coincidental that things worked out the way they did."

Marcus smirks, "you have a thoughtful and curious mind like your mother. A very un-Abnegation trait...Tell me, how is your mother?"

"She is fine, why?"

"I figured it would be a cordial gesture to ask how both your parents are. Do you live far from your grandmother? I'm sure she just adores you."

"An hour away maybe."

Marcus nods, "I'm sure you must enjoy it, living outside of Chicago."

"It's different from here...Now back to my questions, Do you know who helped everyone who was in the Bureau's control out?"

Marcus looks outside and focuses on a point outside, "I will get you the rest of your answers soon enough. For now, I have some business to take care of that involves my complete attention...I will see you again, soon Nicola."

I stand up, "but I haven't gotten any answers from you. You haven't told me about who is inside of the Bureau, or how my grandparents were killed, or why you and my grandmother aren't together, why you aren't ever mentioned by my family..." I continue to ramble on questions as Marcus stands and puts his coat on.

"All in due time, Nicola, this is for your own good." He leaves me just as quickly as he came.

I stand there, cheated out of the answers I want. I look out the window and leave the cafe angry and more confused than when I left.

I try to rationalize why he just left me without even answering one question.

I have to come back for answers, he clearly is testing me to make sure that I am trustworthy. The answers he has to offer must be so sensitive that he can't just give them to me. That must be it, he said it was for my own good, and his instinct is to protect me, his granddaughter. That is the only thing that makes sense to me. I climb into the car and can tell Jax is still angry with me.

Willow leans over, "did you get any of the things you wanted?"

"Somewhat, I will see him soon with the rest of the answers I want." That was kind of a stretch, but I need them to understand that this will work out.

* * *

We pull up to my house, "should we just take Uriah inside?" Jax asks.

I shrug, "the medicine is still probably in his system, it was heavy and they were literally infusing his blood with it for at least 15 years."

We open up the trunk where we have padded the floor and sides with blankets and pillows and where Uriah is still unconscious. I can't believe he has stayed so sedated for the past couple hours in the trunk of a car. Katsu leans forward, "we can't just hide him at Nicola's house, her parents would find him."

Willow rocks on her heels, "we can hide him at mine. My mother is at work almost all day."

"Where would you put him? Your apartment is to small, Willow." Cam says. "I don't have any room at my house, plus my parents would know something is wrong."

Katsu and Adan look at each other, "I don't think either of us have the room or ability to keep him."

I press my fingers to my temple, "fine we can keep him here. I guess I will have to tell Tris or something, she can keep a secret." I tell them to wait here and run into the house. "Your favorite daughter is back, or at least for now!" I yell and set some of my bags on the floor near the front door.

Daddy walks to me, "I missed you!" He put me in a tight hug that might have broken my back, "don't ever leave me for that long again?"

"I missed you to, Daddy. Where is Mom? I have something really important to talk to her about, and it can't wait." I can't leave Uriah in the trunk of a car for much longer. I know it must look suspicious with a group of teens huddles over the back of a car.

Daddy's features cloud, "Nicola Beatrice, this better not have anything to do with Jax..."

"No, Daddy! It is definitely nothing related to that." I shake my head slightly, "I just really missed Mom and while I was in Chicago I learned a lot about her parents. I wanted to talk to her about it before I forgot."

Daddy nods slightly, "is everyone else outside?"

"Yeah..." He can't go outside, he will know something is going on when the trunk is open and five teenagers are surrounding it and whispering to each other. "Daddy, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I need to keep Daddy distracted.

Daddy smiles, "well, you were wrong, Nicola."

"About what?" I walk towards Mom's room, I hope he is awake. She is the only person I can trust not to tell someone, she would understand this situation.

"You aren't getting a little sister! Or at least from what we can tell, it's a boy!" I can see Daddy's excitement at having a son now.

I frown, "I kind of wanted a baby sister, but I'm excited for a brother." I really am excited, although I was hoping for a sister. "Do you know the gender of Zeke and Shauna's baby?"

Daddy shrugs, "they want to be surprised...Let me rephrase that, Shauna wants to be surprised and Zeke wants to know and will go to any lengths in order to know."

I laugh and open the door, "Mom?"

Tris is sitting on the floor with clothes in a pile around her, "I missed you Nikki. Would you like to help me do the laundry. I can't bend over very well anymore. Apparently, being this small of a person makes having a baby look weird. I mean, I'm showing already because of how small I am."

I sit down and help her fold, "Daddy, can you grab my bags by the front door and put them in my room?"

Daddy smiles, "sure."

I wait until I hear the door close and look at Mom. I stop folding, "Tris, I don't have a lot of time. Can I ask you to keep a really big secret and help me hide something for a while?"

Tris stops folding and sets the clothes down, "Nicola, what are you talking about?"

I lean forward, "Mom, we may or may not have a person in the back of the trunk of Adan's car."

Mom's eyes widen, "Nicola Beatrice, you have exactly 30 seconds to explain yourself before I call your father in here."

This just got really bad, really fast, "okay," I take a deep breath, "we found Uriah, alive, and so we planned to rescue him, and it worked, and now we have him in the back of the trunk of the car with the sedatives quickly fading away, and I need your help to hide him here until we can figure out what to do." I gasp for another breath since I literally spit that out without pausing for a second.

Tris stares at me for a while. I prepare to hear the yelling and the inevitable punishment of living in my room for the rest of my life. "Help me up."

I look at her and blink, "what?"

"You heard me, help me up."

I stand and take Mom's hand and pull her to an upright position. She wasn't joking, she is looks like she swallowed a small balloon. "Take me to him."

I nod and do as I'm told.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I walk outside, in a state of shock and numbness. Five teens are huddled around the trunk, I clear my throat and they all move aside. I look into the trunk and see Uriah. Older, taller, but still the same youthful glow on his face.

Warm tears roll down my cheeks, "Uriah." These hormones make me so emotional. I shake him slightly, "Uriah?"

I look to the boys, "get him out and into the house, now."

Jax and Cam pick him up and carry him inside, I point to the couch and they set him down. "Nicola, grab a glass of water. Willow call your mother and tell her to get here immediately."

I shake Uriah and Tobias drops the sandwich in his hands. "Tris? Is...is that..." his voice breaks and I can tell he is just as shocked as I am.

"Talk to Nicola, she did all this."

Everyone turns their gaze to her and she looks at Willow, "we might as well get everyone here do this once."

* * *

I sit in awe of how smart and daring, Nicola is. It's stupid and dangerous, but she managed to do it. She explains in detail how she managed to pull this off, each of stealing an occasional glance at Uriah's sleeping form on the couch. Whatever drugs they put into his system, they were strong, they must take almost a day to work his way out his system.

"That's about it." Nicola says.

I look up at her as Tobias speaks up, "Nicola you could have been killed! Or arrested, or seriously injured...You also put your friends in just as much danger, you broke plenty of laws, and you have become Marcus's pawn. Why didn't you think to tell us?" His voice is quiet, deep, intimidating, his Four voice isn't used very often.

Nicola shuffles her feet slightly, "I just wanted to save him...Willow deserved a father." Her voice is a small whisper.

I can tell Tobias is angry that she planned something like this, but I can also tell he is grateful to them for saving Uriah.

Willow hugs Nicola, and I watch Tobias's posture relax. Marlene has been checking on Uriah throughout the entire explanation.

"He is waking up." Everyone turns to Marlene. She stands back, as if afraid of his reaction to seeing her alive.

We watch Uriah open his eyes and looks at Nikki and I, "I feel like crap."

"You should." I say.

Uriah looks towards me then to Nikki, "which one of you is Tris?"

I laugh, "I am." I forget that he was in the hospital before I 'died' he doesn't even know about anything that has happened since then.

"How long have I been out?"

"Get some rest, Uriah." I say.

He looks around and sees Marlene, he gasps and then touches his face and arms as if they aren't real, "am I dead?" He keeps gasping and looking at Marlene.

"No. We have a lot to explain."

Uriah nods, "you do. Bunch of pansycakes, making me think I'm dead."

* * *

**Review let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter: 20

**Hey you guys ****_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES FOR THE PAST 1.5 WEEK!_** **I got slammed with homework and studying for finals and finals and...I promise you guys double updates (so 4 total, 2 for Always, 2 for Fallen Arrow). I promise after this week I am enjoying break and shall be able to give you cornucopias full of updates!**

**Long awaited Chapter 20...sorry**

**I don't own Divergent...(I think you guys got the idea)**

* * *

**Chapter: 20**

**Tris POV**

I watch Tobias chest rise and fall as he sleeps. I slide to the edge of the bed and swing my legs over the side. Using the headboard to support myself I slowly stand tall. Tobias shifts and I hold my breath, please don't wake up.

He turns and I move to the door, my footsteps light and soft. I walk to the couch where Uriah is sleeping. Although, I highly doubt he is asleep right now. I know I wouldn't be. I sit down on the floor my nose even with Uriah's face.

"Uriah?" I whisper as I rub my hands over my now protruding stomach. I wonder how it would have been to carry Nicola, would she have fit inside me like this baby boy is now?

"What?" Uriah's eyes open and he stares at me, "Tris?"

I roll my eyes, "no, it's Four...Of course it's Tris, Uriah."

He struggles to sit up, all that time being in a hospital bed has thinned Uriah to skin and bones with virtually no strength at this point. His muscles give out at the smallest exertion, it will take weeks of helping him work his muscles in order for him to walk. I press my small hand to his back and help him sit up against the couch.

"Are you feeling better?"

Uriah chuckles, "no."

"Where is Marlene?"

"She left after she thought I fell asleep. Her eyes were bloodshot and she needed some beauty sleep. I on the other hand, have enough beauty sleep to make Four pretty," he says.

I laugh, "you haven't slept at all, huh?"

Uriah sighs, "how could I?" He tilts his head towards the ceiling and closes his eyes, "Tris, how long was I gone?"

"Uriah, I don't think now is the time to-"

"Please, Tris. How long?"

I take a deep breath, "Uriah..." I look at my hands, "almost 16 years." I murmur.

"16? I feel like I have been asleep for a day or two...I still look good, right?" He laughs, "how did you find me?"

"Uriah, I didn't find you."

"You didn't?" Uriah coughs, "coughing sucks...Who found me?"

"Um...My daughter Nicola found you, with some of her friends." I decide against telling him about Willow, I know how shocking it is to find out about a child you didn't even know existed.

"I still can't believe this...16 years, Tris...Did Marlene ever," I can see him swallow, "did she get married or anything?"

"No, she loved...loves you Uriah. She stayed faithful to you even though we all thought you were gone." I take Uriah's hand and lean my cheek against the edge of the couch. It stays silent for a log time, Uriah's breathing and my own thoughts are the only sounds I can hear.

Uriah speaks up out of nowhere, "Tris, I know that's a lie."

I lift my head and look up to Uriah's face and raise my eyebrows, "what is a lie?

"Marlene being faithful, I was out for 16 years and everyone has had children or been married in that time..." I can hear Uriah's concentration, "she wasn't faithful after I was gone."

"I thought she was."

"She has a daughter, Tris. She moved on at some point."

"How do you know she has a daughter?" I ask.

"When I woke up, I saw a girl, and when I saw her I thought about how much she favored Marlene. Her eyes were the only thing I could focus on to keep myself from breaking down mentally,it was the image of Marlene's eyes...Marlene was a Dauntless-Born so I knew her family, and that girl didn't look like anyone I had met. So now that I realize I was asleep for 16 years, I guess that is her daughter."

I sigh, "yes, she is Uriah."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you." I say. I want to just come out and tell Uriah that Willow is his child.

"I'm not mad. I'm not mad at you or Marlene. I couldn't have expected her to live her life alone and sad because I was gone..."

I clear my throat, "I didn't lie to you, Uriah. She stayed faithful."

"She has a child, Tris...I'm not stupid...all the time. So stop being a pansycake and tell me the truth. She wasn't faithful was she?"

I owe this to Uriah, to be honest, "it's yours."

"What?"

"Marlene's daughter, she is yours."

"That's impossible, Tris."

I laugh under my breath, "we both know it's not impossible."

Uriah tips his head down towards me, "are you sure?"

"Uriah she looks so much like you, I figured you might catch on."

"I said I am not stupid all the time. It just so happens that was one of those rare times were I was stupid...What's her name?"

I laugh, "her name is Willow."

Uriah nods, "what is her middle name?"

"I'm not sure." I hear a door swing open, I turn to the noise and see that a tall, thinly curved body stands watching Uriah and I. It's to tall to be Nicola, to short to be Marlene, it must be Willow.

I squeeze Uriah's hand and attempt standing with great difficulty. This baby bump keeps me from doing any real movement, Uriah laughs as I use the side of the couch to pull myself to a standing position. I take a breath, "I am going to kill him."

Uriah looks at me with a smirk, "goodnight, Tris."

I smile, "goodnight, Uriah." I turn and walk, it's more of a waddle back to my room. I stand next to the bed staring at Tobias's sleeping form. I cannot believe this is what my pregnancy has come to: me standing next to my bed, staring at my husband sleep, a little nauseous, tired, and unable to bend or sit in any way. I groan quietly, and decide to take the risk of waking up Tobias.

I turn with my back to the bed and fall back. I hit the bed with a soft thud, my head next to Tobias shoulder, my feet dangling off the edge of the bed. I try to turn myself so I am facing the right direction. It isn't working. I close my eyes and fall asleep laying horizontally across the bed.

I am going to hurt Tobias.

* * *

**Nicola POV**

I stand somewhat behind the couch watching Willow speak with her father, I promised her I would be watching so that her mother wouldn't catch her. I got the feeling that Marlene wasn't comfortable with Uriah and Willow talking, she probably was worried about his reaction to having a daughter. From my personal experience with having a parent be alive out of the blue, there is no use in prolonging getting to know them. They were gone for most of your life, don't waste anymore time than you need to. I focus on Willow, I promised her I would listen in and if I needed to help her with meeting Uriah I would help her.

Willow crouches down next to him, "Uriah?"

Uriah looks at her, "Willow, right?"

"Yes." I can see Willow fidget with her hair and rub her palms against her pajama pants. She must be nervous. I see her and Uriah exchange a few more words, but I can't seem to hear as well. I take a few steps closer.

Uriah smiles, "you look so much like your mother."

"I do?" Willow drops her voice lower and I lose any sound.

I crouch down and move closer to hear better, the couch keeping me from seeing what is happening. I frown to myself, I won't be able to see Willow, but I can still hear her and step in if I need to help.

Uriah: "Willow, I'm sorry I wasn't around for your childhood. We would have had some fun. I would have taken you zip-lining and we would play capture the flag."

Willow: "Can't we still do that?"

Uriah: "Yeah, when I get stronger. I am an old man, I don't think I can keep up with you."

Willow: "I think you could."

It stays quiet, then I hear a deep voice again, Uriah: "So you and Tris's daughter saved me?"

Willow: "Kind of, Nicola and I, Nicola's boyfriend, Jax..."

I like the sounds of that, my boyfriend, Jax.

Willow: "Adan, Katsu, and my boyfriend Cam."

Uriah: "Boyfriend?"

Willow: "Yes, his name is Cam."

Uriah: "I hate him already."

That sounds like something Daddy would say about Jax.

Willow: "You will love him I promise."

Uriah: "I doubt that."

Willow laughs, "can I call you Dad?"

Uriah: "Of course, Dad, Daddy, but not Father or Papa that makes me feel old."

I smile and look over the top of the couch. Willow is giving Uriah a hug. Willow looks at me and winks, a signal that she won't be needing my help. I slip back to my room and lay in bed trying to fall asleep.

It seems like my eyes have been shut for a few second when I hear I knock. I get up and open my door but no one is there. I hear another knock. I turn and hear it again, I think it's the window.

I walk to the window and force it open, "hello?"

"Nicola?"

I look out to see a lean figure that I could tell from anywhere, "Jax? What are you doing?"

"I was seeing if you were awake."

"I am, why are you out here?" I ask.

"I thought we could go look at the stars, there is supposed to be a few shooting stars tonight. I hope we can catch a few, but we can watch them in a secret hiding spot."

"Oh a secret hiding spot? I bet it's not that secret." I smile at Jax and twirl my hair.

"It's actually just your back porch, but I thought I could make it sound like more fun if I said secret hiding spot. Will you go?"

I bite my lip, "I think I might." I turn and pull on some boots and a jacket. I climb out my window and smile at Jax, "it's kind of cold out."

"It will be snowing soon, Nicola."

I walk to Jax and plant a soft kiss on his lips, "I love the snow." We walk around the house and sit on the porch, "this is romantic, Jax."

"I thought it would be a sweet gesture," he says.

I lean my head on his shoulder, "it was a very sweet gesture. Did I tell you, I am getting a baby brother."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, well, I am happy. I kind of wanted a sister though."

Jax strokes my hair, "it'll be fine...Look Nicola." He points up to a shooting star.

I watch the light flash across the sky and in this moment realize how much I love Jax.

"Make a wish," he whispers against my temple.

I close my eyes and make my wish.

"What did you wish for, Nikki?"

I look up at him, "that you will love me back."

"I already do, Nicola."

"Say it, please?" I ask.

"I love you, Nicola Beatrice Johnson."

It might be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed you will get the other update tomorrow afternoon or tonight depending on how mentally aware I am in an hour or two. I am watching the Psych marathon since the SEASON PREMIERE IS TOMORROW AT 8!**

**It's like the only show I watch regularly and I have seen every episode of...Love it. **


	23. Chapter: 21

**First things first, I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, I had finals and exams which hardly gave me enough time to even update as little as I did. But we are now back on track for tons of updates!**

**Did you guys see the new clip from Divergent? It's Four and Tris' tattoo scene, I'm a bit disappointed by the fact that some of my favorite lines aren't in there, but it's a movie so I can't have everything. I was screaming and hopping up down and just had a huge meltdown...THEY ALSO RELEASED THE FIRST FAULT IN OUR STARS MOVIE POSTER!**

**You guys, today is going to be a great day and an awesome week full of updates.**

**I don't own Divergent, because I highly doubt Veronica Roth would be taking exams and not writing.**

* * *

**Chapter: 21**

**Tris POV**

I wake up and see Tobias arm, I can't believe I fell asleep like this. I am hanging off the edge of the bed, laying sideways diving the bed in half.

"Tobias?"

I hear a slight mumble and feel the weight near my head shift, he must be moving, "Tobias?" I say a little louder.

Nothing.

"Tobias!"

I hear a thud and start to laugh, "did you fall off the bed?"

Tobias mumbles something, but I can't hear him over my laughter. Tobias walks over to me, his hair tousled and messy, "Tris, what are you doing? I was sleeping in on one of my few days off, key word being, _was_."

I fake a frown, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't get up, or move which is why I am on the bed like this."

"Why can't you move?"

I glare and look down at my swollen belly, "you should know the answer to that, Four."

He gives me a half-smile bends over me, giving me a deep kiss, "I do, Six?"

I smile and look into those deep blue oceans of eyes, "Tobias?"

"Yes, Tris?"

"Can you help me up? I'm hungry and sick."

He helps me up, "how are you hungry and sick?"

I roll my eyes, "you would be shocked at how many contradicting things pregnancy does for you. You are nauseous while you are hungry, you want sleep but can't because the baby is kicking, you have contradicting food cravings, two days ago I had dipped my cookies in orange juice."

"Sounds like fun."

I smile and walk towards the bathroom as I hear Tobias snicker, I turn my head over my shoulder, "what's so funny?"

"You waddle."

I flash Tobias a glare, "well it's your fault."

He smiles and walks over to me, "I think it's cute, Tris." He kisses me again, "since you woke me up, I will start making breakfast."

I smile as I watch him walk away. I get into the shower and let the warm water wash away the wave of nausea that continually hits me. I manage to put on my clothes and wash my face as I hear the door open, "Tobias?"

"No, it's Nikki." Nicola comes into the bathroom and sits on top of the toilet, "Mom?" She pulls her legs to her and sets her chin on her knees.

"Yes?" I start to comb my hair.

"Could...Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but I thought you might ask your father, since I know you two are closer." I am still not sure I qualify as a good mother to seek advice from.

She shakes her head, "I can't talk to Daddy about this, I kind of need my mother for this."

I feel a pang of guilt for not being the mother she needed, "what's your question?"

"How do you know if you are in love?"

I set down the comb, "well..." How do you know if you are in love? I bite my lip, I just always knew I loved Tobias, I fell in love with him, but it all happened so quickly that I'm not sure how to define it. I try to remember what it was like being sixteen and in love. Nikki is staring at me expectantly, "why don't you and I take a walk?" I ask.

Nikki nods and follows me outside, I step out onto the porch and link our arms, "Nicola, you know I was sixteen when I met Tobias?"

"Yeah, you were sixteen and Daddy was eighteen."

I nod, "I didn't instantly love him, as a matter of fact I thought he was sadistic like..." She probably doesn't know about Eric, so I leave it alone, "but, it was when he saved my life that I started to look at him differently."

"You mean when he saved you from Peter and Drew?"

"Yes," I wonder if Tobias told her about Al. Sadness washes over me, I haven't thought about Al in years. I take a breath, "He had saved my life before then though, he had been watching out for me since my first day of initiation. I think that's what made me fall for him was that he was caring and protective, sweet and strong, he was two people to me and I loved both of them..." I am not one for a Christina-like moment and be girly, but this is my daughter. She deserves the more girly feminine side of me, "when he smiles at you it feels like there are butterflies in your stomach trying to fly their way out, when he says your name it's like you have heard it for the first time, a kiss from him it just...sends these chills through your body..."

"Ew, Mom that's gross. I don't want to know how Daddy makes you feel."

"Sorry, I was just telling you the truth...Nicola, you just kind of know when you are in love, I don't really know how to explain it. It just happens, I guess."

Nicola smiles, "thanks Mom, even though it was kind of gross, I still understand what you were saying. Thanks. Can...Can we not tell Daddy about this?"

"Of course...Do you love Jax? You are talking about Jax?"

"Yes, he told me loved me last night."

"Last night?"

"We sat on the porch and watched the stars. Also don't tell Daddy about that."

I feel pride at the thought of Nicola confiding in me, especially for something this close to her. She came to me for advice, and even though I wouldn't have minded if she went to Tobias it makes me feel better knowing she came to me instead. I might actually be able to pull off being a mother. I smile and kiss Nicola's temple, "I am so sorry I wasn't here for you Nikki. I promise I am going to make it up to you."

"Mom, you already have. Just by being here, you have made up for more than you could ever imagine." She turns and hugs me, "I love you Mom."

I feel warm tears stroll down my cheeks, goodness these hormones make me so emotional, "I love you to Nikki."

I look back at her and wince, Nikki looks at me, "Mom are you alright?"

"Yeah your brother just kicked."

Nikki bites her lip, "could I feel it?"

I smile, take her hand, and press it to my stomach, I feel him kick and watch Nicola's eyes light up. "Mom! I felt him!"

I laugh slightly, "it's amazing isn't it?"

She nods, "we should head back, I'm hungry."

We walk back to the house and hear the doorbell ring as I step inside the house.

Tobias smiles at me and Nikki, "breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. I am going to grab the door."

I shake my head, "Nikki and I can get it."

We walk down the hall, "Mom who do you think it is?" I can hear the hope in Nicola's voice.

"Jax, maybe? It could be Cam or one of your other friends." I walk to the front door and swing it open. Nicola comes up behind me and her jaw drops.

Two snake-like eyes stare at me with a wicked grin.

Nicola is the first to speak up, "M-Marcus?"

* * *

** I know that this is short and only from Tris POV, but I promise another longer update today if not more. I am on two weeks break, SO I promise cornucopia's worth of updates! **


	24. Chapter: 22

**Okay, I know I promised you guys a lot more updates, but I had family come in kind of unexpectedly so my time went there...BUT now I am all yours!**

**I BOUGHT MY DIVERGENT SHIRT! AH! I am not wearing it to the premiere (since I am going as Tris) but I do have another shirt to wear you know just to wear. They didn't have anything for The Fault in Our Stars... :(**

**(OKAY SO ANYONE ELSE ORDER THE SHORT STORIES FROM FOURS POV AND THEN HAVE THEIR RELEASE DATE MOVED AROUND FOR NO REASON! I WAS TOLD DECEMBER 17 NOW ITS LIKE APRIL OR SOMETHING! WHAT?!)**

**In case anyone cared what my shopping life is like...**

**I don't own Divergent because Veronica Roth would probably update on time. **

**Now your feature presentation... **

* * *

**Chapter: 22**

**Nicola POV**

My jaw is still ajar, "M-Marcus?"

Mom turns to me then back to Marcus. He pushes his way past us, "is my son here?"

Mom shakes her head, "leave now. Tobias doesn't want _anything _to do with you _ever again. _Get out _before I make you."_

Marcus smirks, "nice to see you to, _Beatrice._"

I scowl and step in front of him, "leave now."

"Last week you were so warm, Nicola. Now just cold and harsh, like your parents." His voice is smooth, devoid of emotion.

"That was before I knew what an abusive, manipulative, liar you are." I spit back.

I hear footsteps from the kitchen, please don't be Daddy I think to myself.

I hear a glass shatter everywhere. I cringe, Daddy's here.

Marcus smiles at him, "my son it's been such a _long _time."

I turn my head slightly to see that Daddy's veins are about to burst judging by how his whole body is tense. I can see the veins of his neck and hands bulging as if it is taking all of his control not to kill Marcus right now. Daddy's voice is deep, steady, and quiet. The most intimidating voice I have ever heard from him, "Go. Now."

Plus he hasn't spoken more than two words, I am a little scared. Marcus recoils slightly then gains composure, he turns his attention to Tris, "I thought you were dead."

Daddy steps forward, "Leave Tris alone."

Marcus lifts an eyebrow and looks to me, "Nicola, what _lies _did your father tell you about me? He always was very _selfish. _"

I cross my arms, feeling anger course through my veins, how dare he call Daddy selfish? How dare he accuse him of lying to me? I can tell I won't be able to control any of the things I say, my patience is nearly gone, I remember how Daddy spoke. My voice comes out low and quiet. The only inflections being when I am proving a point. "Marcus how dare you! How dare you accuse Daddy of being a liar, of being selfish!" I step closer to Marcus, "you are nothing to me! You are a lying, cheating, deceitful, manipulative, snake who doesn't deserve the affection or attention of anyone. I swear, if you ever come near my family again I will end you." My voice doesn't get much higher than a whisper, but oh the emotion is still there. Ever present is my anger, I am shocked by how forceful I sound.

I watch the rage build in Marcus, I watch it flicker in those empty black eyes, watch it crackle like a fire. Watch the anger slowly ignite into flames, I can see it all. His hatred growing, whatever sick twisted mindset he has is growing more unstable. His jaw tightens, his veins protruding just as much as Daddy's, Marcus shoulders move back. It would scare me if I wasn't so angry right now. I hardly notice him step towards me.

I see something flicker near his side, a small change of lighting. A noise. A voice. A crack.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Tobias is walking toward Nicola as she speaks to Marcus. I can see his concentration on getting Nikki away from him. I step back slightly, with Marcus things could escalate quickly and in my condition I can't afford to be there for it. I wish I was since, I would love to give Marcus a bruise, but I can't.

Marcus takes a step forward, Tobias releases some of the tension in his fists, a sign that he is ready to fight.

Tobias looks back at me to make sure I am in a safe area, it seems that moment of lost focus is all it takes for Marcus to make a move. Marcus fist nearly whips Nicola's head back. I can barely register her head snapping into the ground when I see Tobias fist pounding into Marcus flesh. I force myself to Nicola and pick her head up. Blood trickles from the top of her forehead. Her breathing is ragged and sharp. Her eyes flutter open then shut again.

"Nikki stay with me okay?" I press my fingers to her neck to check her pulse. It's slow then speeds up. I don't know what that means. I don't think that is a good thing. I shake her slightly, "Nicola please, stay awake. Try to keep your eyes open for mommy okay?"

Nicola shakes slightly then starts coughing, her eyes remaining closed. I sit her up, hoping that will help her. Instead she vomits everywhere. That definitely isn't a good sign. Her eyes open but stare at some fixed point somewhere else. How hard did she hit her head?

I look up to see Tobias still beating an unconscious Marcus. Zeke appears and pulls Tobias up. Tobias looks up, blood covering his knuckles, his features cloud as he sees Nicola.

He runs to us and picks her up. I use one of the shelves next to me to get up and follow Tobias. He lays Nicola on the couch, "get a cold cloth and some water, Tobias."

Nicola coughs again and I sit her up, she mumbles something. She is talking, I think that's a good sign.

"Ow, happen what me?"

Her words are slurred, out of order. That's not a good sign. Maybe her head is a bit scrambled. Tobias hands me the cold cloth and I press it to her head, she moans in pain and her eyes roll back and she blacks out again.

Please wake up, baby girl.

* * *

**Nicola POV **

When I open my eyes I see stars dancing above me on the ceiling. My hand presses to my temple and I wince.

"Nicola, your awake." A voice says.

"Why I be wouldn't?" I say. Wait that's not right, that's not what I meant to say. I try to sit up but a wave of nausea washes over me, bile rises in my throat and I swallow hoping not to throw up everywhere. What's wrong with me? I take a deep breath, when I speak again I will make sure it's right in my head first. Someone's hand helps me sit up. I look forward and see Daddy holding me up.

I turn and see someone else. I scream and cling to Daddy. I say my words in my head then speak. "Who-is-that?" My words are slow and slurred, but I can speak in order now. Why can't I speak right?

"Calm down, Nicola. It's just Mom."

"Mom?" Slurred once again. What does he mean Mom? I don't have a Mom, she died. I look at this woman who seems so familiar to me.

Daddy frowns slightly, "Nicola, I think you have a concussion which is why you aren't talking normally."

"When-did-I-" I stop realizing how long it is taking me to speak and by how my words keep running into each other. I think I will stick with one word answers. I feel pounding in my head and press my fingers to my head and feel a sharp pain. I feel something sticky. Moving my hands away I see vermilion red covering my fingertips. I scream again, this time from the pain and the sight of my blood. "Daddy!"

He brushes my hair back, "Marcus knocked you out."

"Who?" I almost roll my eyes at how the word hardly came off my tongue.

Daddy's eyebrows furrow, "Marcus."

"Marcus?" I repeat.

Daddy looks at my head, "what do you remember last?"

I take a sharp breath, "I-don't-know." That took forever, and why can't I separate my words? Why can't I remember anything. I look back at this woman, "Mom", who looks like someone I have seen before. She has tears in her eyes, I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Who is this woman? I look to Daddy, "how-long-was-I-asleep?"

"You faded in and out for the past few hours, but you were kind of staring off into space. Your mother and I were so worried..."

"Mother? I-don't-have-a-mother-she-died." God, why can't my words stop running into each other? I am getting more frustrated with myself then this "mother" situation.

"Sweetheart, where are we?" Daddy asks.

"Home-in-Chicago-why?"

Daddy's head rests against his hands and he takes a few deep breaths. This "mother" rubs his back. I look at her and see her large stomach, is she pregnant with Daddy's child? "What-is-your-name?"

The woman looks at me, I look at her closely and nearly gasp. She looks a lot like me. "Tris."

I gasp and feel myself fading out. My head falls back and the world goes back to darkness.

* * *

**I will update again soon! Review let me know what you think! By the way, all of the things that happened to Nicola in reference to her concussion is all medically correct. If you cared at all. It's all right. SO let me know what you think! Thanks for you guys support seriously, the support I am getting from you guys just makes my whole day a million times brighter!**


	25. Chapter: 23

**I promise not to kill off anyone (Veronica Roth screwed us over on that one)**

**I promise to make things right, but her lack of memory serves a purpose! **

**I don't own Divergent...I wish I did though. So maybe we could have a better ending to Allegiant**

* * *

**Chapter: 23 **

**Nicola POV**

I wake up to a blindingly white sterile room. The smell of chemicals fills my nostrils and my breath hitches in my throat. I cough slightly and sit up, I moan in pain as my head pounds full of pain. I look around the room and see Daddy's figure in a chair and another young man next to him. Who is that?

"Daddy?"

Daddy looks up and smiles weakly, "hey there baby girl. You feel any better?"

"No, my head hurts."

Daddy walks up to me, "we took you to the hospital after you blacked out again and you couldn't remember anything."

What wouldn't I remember? "What do you mean?"

"You didn't remember anything. What do you remember now?"

"I...I'm not sure." I shut my eyes and think about where I was last. "I...I don't remember."

Daddy nods and kisses my temple, "the doctor said it might take a while for you to get your memories back. He said to let you see your friends and look at pictures and listen to music to help jog your memory. It was only short term memory loss."

I nod and look at the boy sitting in the chair in the back. My eyes lock onto him and I stare into chocolate brown eyes, warm and alive. Do I know him? How did I get to know a guy that cute? Daddy looks back at him, "I will leave you two alone, I need to check on your mother." Daddy walks out the room and keeps the door somewhat open, he turns and looks at me, "I'm watching you Jax."

I look at this boy who approaches me quietly with a small, sad smile. "Do you remember me, Nicola?"

"No, I'm sorry?" I say this more as a question.

"Don't be. I'm Jax."

"Hello, Jax, how do I know you?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

My jaw might have just hit the floor, "I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"And Daddy hasn't killed you, yet?"

"You did a good job of keeping that from happening, Nicola."

I nod and suddenly become conscious of my looks, I bet my hair is a matted nest, my face probably pale and sickly. I look down and see that my small frame is even thinner. "I must look awful," I mumble.

"You don't, Nicola."

I smile at Jax, he seems very nice. "I do."

He looks at me, his fingers graze my cheek, "may I kiss you?"

Why would he want to kiss me? Oh yeah, he is my boyfriend. "Yes."

Jax presses his lips to my cheek and this familiar tingling rises inside of me. He pulls away and smiles, "you should get some rest."

I smile and lean my head back into the pillow, that was amazing. Fantastic and amazing, although a tad disappointing that it was only on the cheek. Jax sits at the edge of my bed, "do you need anything?"

"Just my memory..." I feel flirtatious, but I don't know if that is something I would normally do in this relationship. I decide to just go for it, "maybe a kiss."

Jax smiles and pulls my face towards him, fitting my mouth to his.

My heartbeat picks up and the monitor starts beating rapidly, I can feel Jax smile. This might be the best kiss I have ever had, even better than the one we had when he told me he loved me. The stars were so beautiful, his lips so soft, his words the most amazing thing I have ever heard.

I gasp and sit back, "I remember!"

He smiles, "what do you remember?"

"I remember you and I on the porch, we were watching the stars, then you told me you loved me."

"Good, what else do you remember?"

I close my eyes and remember the kiss we shared. What happened after that? "I spoke to Tris and then we went to answer the door."

"Continue."

"And I saw Marcus, then I don't remember what happened after that."

"Nicola, you mentioned Tris, do you know who that is?"

"Of course, it's my mother."

Jax smiles, "to think my lips have that kind of power."

I laugh and close my eyes, "how is Mom?"

"Fine, she was just really worried about you."

I wink at Jax, "kiss me again, maybe I will see the future to."

* * *

**Tris POV**

Uriah sits next to me with Marlene and Willow on the other side. Tobias walks to me and sits down, I look up, "how is she?"

"Awake, she still doesn't remember much, but maybe Jax can talk to her."

Relief washes over me, my baby girl is awake. She will remember later on, but what's important is that she is awake. "You left them to speak alone? Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

Tobias grins, "of course not the door is open and I paid off one of the nurses to give me regular updates on what they're doing. She is standing outside the doorway listening to their conversations."

Uriah nods in approval, "genius. I never would have thought of that. Tobias, teach me everything you know. I come to you as a humble pupil."

I laugh slightly, and look at Marlene. She seems so much happier now that Uriah is back. Uriah and Tobias joke around for a few moments and Uriah elbows me.

"How can we pass the time?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know," I think of the things we did as teenagers, "shoot muffins off Marlene's head."

Everyone laughs except Marlene, "are you alright, Marlene?"

"Oh sure." She says.

"Alright." I look at my hands, "Marlene what did that feel like? Knowing that Uriah was going to shoot a muffin off your head."

"I don't remember."

"It was a long time ago," I say.

Marlene blinks a few times, "no Tris. I literally can't remember that happening."

Uriah raises an eyebrow, "at any other time that comment would be funny, but now isn't the time Marlene."

"I'm not playing games, guys I don't remember that happening."

I bite my lip, "maybe you lost some memory when you were taken to be tested by the Erudites."

"Maybe." Marlene says.

I stay silent, what are the odds of Marlene and Nicola having memory problems. Jax walks out and smiles, "she remembers."

I nearly scream and can feel tears line my eyes. My baby girl remembers me. We follow Jax into her hospital room.

"Mom?"

I look at her and break out in a wide smile, "you remember?"

Nicola nods, "I remember," I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"I love you so much, Nicola"

"I love you to Mom."

* * *

The doctor speaks to Tobias and I, while Nicola sleeps.

"It's possible that there were some serious side effects of this concussion. For one, it was a serious hit to the head. Her head snapped into the wall then hit the floor and possibly bounced off the wood floor after the first impact."

Tobias nods, "so what are the effects."

"She has an increased risk for seizures or epilepsy since we don't know if the damage was just temporary. She might also have difficulty concentrating and might be irritable at some points. Keep her from hitting her head, eat right, exercise, be patient since she only remembers broad thoughts and general events. Details are going to be hard for her to maintain at first. Any questions?"

I think about Nicola and Marlene's loss of memory, "is it possible to just forget a memory completely?"

"Yes, but that takes extensive damage and would usually come with some other side effects."

"What does it mean if there are no side effects besides that?" I ask.

"That depends on if it was a traumatic event or something that the person would rather not remember or maybe just something insignificant to the person. Otherwise, it would have to be a different person altogether to forget a more fond or important memory."

I nod, "okay, thank you. When can we take her home?"

"As soon as she wakes up."

Tobias starts asking questions, but I can only think about what he said about memories. Shooting a muffin off of her head, was perfectly Dauntless, something that wasn't traumatic in any way, it wasn't something she would want to forget. Was it something insignificant to her?

I need to figure out what happened at the bureau? What if I have memories I just forgot about? Who was it that has been helping us? I've been doing a lot of thinking about this whole Bureau topic, and things happened to closely together, to conveniently, to easily to have been coincidence. Someone was in the inside of the Bureau helping us out.

I sigh and sit down in the chair across from Nikki's bed.

I have to go to someone with answers and someone who knows about everything.

I hate being with mother-in-law, but I guess I will have to speak with Evelyn.

* * *

**Promise another update tomorrow morning. Plus NIKKI GOT HER MEMORY, but Marlene doesn't have hers... :( OH well, the reason as to why she had to lose her memory will be coming up in a few chapters! Hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter: 24

**Okay, I know I promised an update WAY earlier than this...but my little sister was sick and I didn't have a laptop because I wasn't home and I'm sorry. My apologies. At least now I can focus. **

**So so so sorry...**

**I don't own Divergent and I think we all know the rest.**

* * *

** Chapter: 23**

**Tris POV**

According to my memory, Evelyn and I never got along very well. This will be a very interesting reunion, considering how much things have changed and how much I dislike Evelyn and how manipulating she is. Nonetheless, I need to know who had the information about Uriah. I need to know who helped Marlene free, I need to know how I happened to find the files needed to contact Tobias and escape. I don't believe in coincidence, but I do believe in a common link. Someone knew bout Uriah, Marlene, and I, and whoever they were they found a way to get us all out. Knowing Evelyn, I know she has something to do with this. Tobias voice snaps me from the trance I'm in.

"Hm?"

Tobias smiles, "I said, my mom hasn't seen you since you...got back."

"Oh. I guess that's true."

"I know you and my mother don't get along to well, Tris-"

I shake my head, "don't worry I won't do anything nearly as radical as I did when she was leader of the Factionless."

Nicola leans between the two of us, "Nana Evelyn was leader of the Factionless?"

Tobias nods, "yes, now sit back in your seat. Is your seat-belt on, young lady?"

Nicola falls back into her seat and buckles in, "my seat-belt is on."

Tobias rolls his eyes and looks back to me, "your feeling okay right?"

"Yes, sickness comes and goes." I run a hand over my swollen belly and smile.

Nikki leans forward, "can I name him?"

Tobias looks in the rear view mirror, "there is no use in you putting on the seat-belt for you to just take it off again."

I laugh a little, "I haven't even thought about names, Nikki."

"Exactly my point. You and Daddy shouldn't have to stress about names, since I will choose it."

I look at Tobias, "I don't see a problem with that."

Tobias looks between Nikki and I, "the two of you want to entrust the name of the new addition to the family to a sixteen year old."

I nod, "Tobias, you got to name Nikki, I don't really have any ideas for names. So I think Nikki should get to do it."

Tobias stays quiet for a moment, I can tell he is thinking about this carefully, "alright. Nikki you can name him, but you have got to stay in your seat-belt all the time."

Nikki let's out an ear ripping shriek and places a kiss on Tobias cheek then one on mine. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Seat-belt, Nicola." Tobias says.

She falls into her seat and buckles in, "I want to hug both of you. This just made my day, now his name has to be Abnegation with a Dauntless spin. And it can't be to long, because I don't want to write a long name all the time. It should start with an N just like my name...Wait, no that might be a tad confusing..."

Tobias looks over at me, "look at the monster you created."

I laugh slightly, "but she's my monster." When Nikki was in the hospital everything changed for me. It was as if I really began to realize how much I love her. Even though I missed out on so much of her life and I wasn't able to carry her for nine months and hold her in my arms and hear her first cries I still love her. I was worried that after our son is born that I might be more loving to him since I was there for every step of his birth and I wasn't for Nikki. I was worried I would never have that maternal connection to her, but now I see that I do. I love her so much, and it took something traumatic to prove that to me. I'm lost without her, now that my daughter is my life I can't imagine her not being here. I promise myself that I will be the absolute best mother she can ask for, I want to make up for everything that I missed in her life.

I look back slightly and see Nikki still talking, quite animatedly, about naming her baby brother. I feel a small tear run down my cheek, I wipe it away and smile at her. I turn and rest my head against the seat, letting my daughter's small and powerful voice lull me to sleep.

* * *

Tobias shakes my shoulder slightly, "wake up, Tris. We're at Evelyn's."

I yawn and slowly climb out the car as Tobias gets our bags. Four days at Evelyn's house is going to be like when we were refugees/fugitives in Amity. I have to keep things peaceful and calm, when that is not my nature. I look in the car and see that Nikki is still sitting inside, I look over at Tobias, "is she still asleep?"

Tobias opens the door and I peer into the car next to him, Nikki doesn't move. Did she have a seizure between home and Evelyn's that we didn't notice? The doctor said it's possible she could suffer from them as a result of the concussion she received.

"Nicola?" I ask.

She turns and looks at me, "yes, Mom?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"So why are you still in the car?" Asks Tobias.

Nikki looks around for a second, then looks at us, "Simple, Daddy said to keep my seat-belt on 'all the time'."

Tobias laughs, "you know what I meant. We are at Nana's house, get out."

Tobias picks up the bags he set down and heads inside.

I lean back and slide in next to Nicola, "Nikki, what just happened?"

"It was just a joke, Mom."

I look at her studying her face to see if something is wrong, "alright." I reach up to the handle above the seat and pull myself out. I really hope she is okay.

* * *

**Nicola POV**

"Nicola?" Mom asks.

I turn and look at her, "yes, Mom?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I feel fine, why would she ask if I am alright? Do I look sick?

"So why are you still in the car?" Asks Daddy.

I look around for a second, I am in the car. I don't remember getting into the car, but maybe I am just being a little forgetful. I can't tell them that, they will want to take me to the Doctor and I will have to sit through a million tests. I think for a moment about what Daddy said earlier. I smile then look at them, "Simple, Daddy said to keep my seat-belt on 'all the time'."

Daddy laughs, "you know what I meant. We are at Nana's house, get out."

I nod and start to unbuckle my seat-belt when Mom slides in next to me, "Nikki, what just happened?"

"It was just a joke, Mom." I can tell by how she stares at me she is worried. I'm fine, I know I'm fine, I just forgot something small. That's it.

Mom nods slightly, "alright." She gets out the car and I soon follow. I walk inside and hug Nana Evelyn. I suddenly feel a bit dizzy, maybe I got out the car to fast. I need some air. I walk to the door leading to a large porch, and pull on the knob of the door, why won't it open? Did it get stuck or something?

Daddy walks over to me, "sweetheart, you need to push the door open not pull."

"Oh, I knew that. It's just been a while." I shake my head slightly and turn the knob. What is wrong with me? I must not be able to handle car rides very well anymore. I walk onto the porch and sit on the swing outside. The cool breeze blows my hair back and my dizziness begins to fade out. What is wrong with me? I sit outside on the porch watching the sky change from a light blue to a sweet, soft pink that melts into yellow and orange. Pulling off the blanket from the swing and wrapping it around my shoulders, I watch the sunset. Maybe I should tell my parents that I have been feeling so...off. I think that may-

I stare blankly ahead, what was I thinking about? I struggle to recollect what my thoughts were just seconds ago. Maybe it wasn't that important if I forgot already, maybe it was that I feel hungry. I do feel hungry. I stand up and head into the house, I walk down the hall and turn left and try to open the kitchen door. It's locked. When did the kitchen door get a lock?

I knock on the door as it opens, Daddy raises an eyebrow at me, "there is another bathroom upstairs."

"I know," did I know that? I focus back on Daddy, "I'm hungry, would you like to help me get something to eat?"

Daddy smiles and ruffles my hair, "come on, baby girl, I'm hungry to."

I follow him as he turns right and walks through a doorway into the kitchen. How did I miss this? I sit down on the counter, and bite my lip thinking on whether or not I should tell Daddy I don't feel well.

He turns and smiles at me, "I'm so glad you're alright."

I smile and nod, "yeah, me too."

At least,I hope I'm alright.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't action packed or very romantic, but you guys need to see some of the affects of this injury, I will post again tonight. For now, I have to work on my other fic. Review let me know what you all think. **


	27. Chapter: 25

**Hopefully the world will work with me now.**

**Here is the full update.  
**

_**Kails, no Nicola is not pregnant, these are all effects from the concussion she received from Marcus. Irritability is one of the side effects of a severe concussion and also hint towards a deeper more serious medical diagnosis. Sorry if you were hoping for Nikki and Jax to be expecting. Although in this chapter you will get some Nikki/Jax fluff and some Fourtris fluff. **_

**(Is it just me or is it super cool that Fourtris sounds like Fortress which is a**** thing not susceptible to outside influence or disturbance...awww nothing can hurt them)**

**I don't own Divergent, as we all know because Veronica Roth probably has a working laptop. :(**

* * *

** Chapter: 25 (READ A/N PLEASE! Guest signed in as Kails response to your question above.)  
**

**Tris POV**

I walk into the kitchen to see Nicola and Tobias eating lunch, "thanks for letting me know you were making lunch."

Nicola smiles and laughs as Tobias turns to face me. "I'm sorry Tris, I kind of...forgot."

I roll my eyes, "it's fine, honestly." I sit down across from Tobias, next to Nicola and take his sandwich.

"Tris that's not fair."

"It also wasn't fair that you forgot to tell the pregnant woman you were making lunch. Besides, this is for me and your son." I pat his hand and look over at Nikki and laugh. Tobias stares at me with his jaw lowered slightly, clearly in shock that I am actually eating his sandwich. What can I say? I'm eating for two, that makes me very hungry and very impatient.

Nikki laughs with me and then stops abruptly, "are you alright, Nikki?" I ask.

Her face pales slightly, taking a few deep breaths, then she looks at me, "nothing, I just thought about something."

"Are you sure you feel fine?"

"I'm fine!" She snaps.

I stare back at her shocked, she hasn't ever so much as raised her voice at me. Tobias clenches his jaw, "Nicola do not raise your voice when speaking to your mother." His voice is low, quiet, and a tad scary.

She looks at us and smiles, "I'm sorry Daddy, what did you say?"

Tobias frowns, "I said, do not raise your voice when speaking to your mother."

Nikki looks at us blankly, "I know, I wouldn't raise my voice at her."

I sigh and look sadly at Tobias, "Nikki why don't you give your father and I some time to talk?"

"Alright." She stands and walks out the kitchen.

I hear the back door open and look at Tobias, "what's wrong with my baby?"

Tobias takes a small breath, "I don't know, Tris, I just don't know."

I nod, "that's what scares me."

* * *

**Nicola POV**

"Are you sure you feel fine?" Mom asks.

Why does she keep asking me if I feel okay? I feel fine, the results of the concussion are not having an effect on me. At least I hope not, Tris' concerned stare makes me irritated, "I'm fine!" I snap.

Why can't she just leave me alone about how I feel. I feel fine. Mom just needs to realize that Marcus didn't do any damage to me, I am health-

I stare ahead blankly and hear Daddy's voice, " I'm sorry Daddy. what did you say?" I smile at him.

He frowns, "I said, do not raise your voice when speaking to your mother."

"I know, I wouldn't raise my voice at her."

Mom looks at me, "Nikki why don't you give your father and I some time to talk?"

"Alright," I walk out the kitchen and decide to call Jax, since I haven't spoken to him in a day or so. I sit on the porch waiting for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's your girlfriend." I'm not sure I will ever get used to that, being his girlfriend.

"How is your stay with your grandmother so far?"

"Fine, I guess." I haven't really spoken to Nana Evelyn actually, I have been so dizzy and forgetting things so easily, I must have forgotten to speak to her. "I miss you, Jax."

"I miss you to, babe."

I giggle, "babe?"

"I thought I would give it a try." He says.

I laugh, "I like it. I just don't know what I would call you."

"Think about it, just don't pick something embarrassing. Cam calls Willow his 'cuddly bunch'. That is embarrassing."

I smile, "okay fair enough. How are you?"

"Fine, but how do you feel?" I can hear his worry.

I have been feeling off, but I don't want him to worry, "I feel great. Better than ever."

"Nicola, be honest."

Jax seems to always figure out when I have been less then honest, "I have been forgetting a lot lately."

"The doctor said that is possible for you to have some weak short term memory."

I feel the worry I have been having build up, I can trust Jax, he will know what to do. "No, Jax, you don't get it, like I will completely blank out. I mean, I will be in the middle of a thought or sentence and then forget what was happening."

The line stays silent. "Nicola, is that all?"

"I forgot where everything was in her house. I..." Jax is about to get all of my stress over my injury, "I can't think for very long period of time or I forget. Jax I can't remember half of the things I have done today, as a matter of fact, I-"

"Nicola, are you there?Hello?"

I shake my head, "what?" What was I saying?

"Nicola, did you just blank?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"I'm coming."

I laugh, "you aren't coming here, Jax. Daddy would make you sleep outside."

"Then I will sleep outside, Nicola. This could be serious, and it's my job to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

Jax sighs, "well can I take care of you when your sick?"

I smile, "sure. It's sweet of you honestly."

"Then I'm coming. I will call your mother and speak to her. I love you."

"I love you to...Goodbye."

"Bye." He clicks off the line and I look at the phone. Jax will be spending this short vacation with me. Nana Evelyn did want to meet him, maybe this will all work out. I lean my head against the porch swing and fall asleep dreaming of Jax.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I answer my phone and listen carefully to Jax's proposal to stay here and keep an eye on Nicola. As I hang up I can see the scowl that is always on Tobias' face whenever Jax calls.

"What did _he _want?"

I roll my eyes, "he wants to come here and keep an eye on Nikki."

"No."

I take Tobias hand, "you know Jax reminds me of a boy I used to know. He was very protective and would follow the girl he loved anywhere to make sure that she was safe."

Tobias raises an eyebrow at me, "Tris, there is a difference."

"I don't see one. You are the exact same way and you know it."

Tobias lets out a long, drawn out breath, "well, I still don't like the idea of him here in this house. To many things things could happen."

"You don't trust them to make better decisions than we did?"

"I trust them, I don't trust their hormones."

I laugh, "that's valid." I think on this for a minute, he has a valid point. I smile, "okay, why don't Nikki and I share a room. We are to small girls, we can fit on the bed. You can pull an air mattress to the guest bedroom and have Jax sleep on it. You can sleep on the guest bed."

"I don't like that either. I can hardly stand the kid for dating my daughter, how do you expect me to be his roommate?"

"Think of it as time to get to know him. I'm sure you will find that you two are quite alike. As a matter of fact, Jax is like a copy of you."

"I know, that's what scares me."

I laugh and kiss Tobias cheek, "get to know him. I'm sure you will find that he is quite a different person than you make him out to be."

"Maybe I don't like him because his father is Robert."

"What's wrong with Robert?" I ask.

"You remember during initiation, when you saw him, he was so...touchy with you."

"Your Abnegation is showing, he only gave me a hug."

"Well, I should have been the only one to do that."

"You were jealous?" I ask.

Tobias doesn't answer, I lean forward and give him a deep kiss. Tobias hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I smile into the kiss and get lost in the moment. Someone clears their throat, I pull away and see Evelyn. I blush and so does Tobias.

Evelyn frowns, "Tobias, Nicola is asleep on the swing on the porch. Could you carry her upstairs?"

Tobias looks between Evelyn and I, I give him a small nod. He stands and looks at Evelyn, "Evelyn, Nicola's _boyfriend, _is coming. He wants to keep an eye on her is that alright?"

Evelyn smiles, "of course. I can't wait to meet him."

Tobias hesitates for a moment and then leaves. Evelyn sits down next to me, "we have a lot to discuss."

I swallow, "yes we do."

* * *

**There you guys go. Sorry again...  
**


	28. Chapter: 26

**Sorry for the late update, but I am on an ANCIENT computer that I swear is the size of a suitcase. **

**So bear with me...**

**I don't own Divergent...Sorry :(**

**YOU GUYS GET SOMETHING SPECIAL IN THIS CHAPTER FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

* * *

** Chapter: 26**

**Tris POV**

Evelyn looks me over for a brief moment, "congratulations."

"For?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Well for the upcoming birth of your next child, and for your marriage to my son."

"Thank you." My hands rest against my stomach, which now makes me look as if I have swallowed a basketball.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

I raise my eyebrows, "Tobias didn't tell you?"

Evelyn gives me a small look, "no, he didn't."

"It's a boy."

Evelyn smiles, "I have pictures of Nicola when she was born."

I find myself smiling back at Evelyn, why is she so nice? Was it the time away from her that has allowed for the two of us to speak? Or is it the fact that we aren't in such a stressful and violent situation? "I bet she was a beautiful baby."

Evelyn nods, "she was perfect. She looked just like you, besides the fact that she was Tobias' hair."

I look at my hands, "we do have a lot to discuss Evelyn."

She sighs, "we do have much to discuss. Let's take a walk, shall we?" Evelyn stands and offers her hand to me. Normally I would refused her help, but three things stop me. For one, I can't stand on my own, this baby makes any movement difficult. Two, the Abnegation in me refuses to be rude, and three I think I might be able to have a cordial if not friendly relationship with my mother-in-law. I take her hand and she slowly pulls me up.

"Beatrice,"

I clear my throat, "Tris."

She nods, "Tris, I'm sure you have a lot of questions?"

"Did you know I was alive?"

"What?" I hear her surprise and look up at her. Even after all these years she still posses a regal air about her.

"You don't have any information about my abduction?"

"No, why would I?"

I stand there, mouth agape, "but I thought you knew about me? I thought you knew about Uriah? Marlene?"

"Why would I?"

I cross my arms, "because Nikki found Uriah's files at your house."

Evelyn's stare hardens and she takes a deep breath, "I did know about your friend, Uriah."

"And you didn't tell Tobias?"

"He was nearly dead according to the records I found. I had no reason to believe that it was worth my time or Tobias' time to find someone who might not survive."

"He was never nearly dead! He just had enough sedative to knock out a horse blowing through his veins!"

Evelyn dismisses me with her hand, "not my problem."

I shake my head, "not your problem?" I take a few deep breaths, the doctor said stress isn't good for me or the baby.

"Are you okay?"

I fight off the want to roll my eyes, "can we talk later? I'm tired." I head upstairs, I need a nap. I need to think. She knew about Uriah but not me or Marlene. She also said she found those records of where Uriah is? According to Nicola those files were fairly recent. Does Marcus have more information then Evelyn?

The last time I worked with Marcus I almost lost Tobias.

I shake my head and walk into the room to find Nikki laying across the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Nikki?"

She doesn't look to me, but stays staring at the ceiling, "Mommy?" I can hear tears in her voice. Immediately, my maternal instinct takes over I hurry over. Did Jax break up with her? If he did, Tobias will kill him, no I will.

He didn't seem like the kind to play concerned boyfriend and then just leave her. I hope he didn't. I really liked the kid.

"What's wrong?" My voice coming out soft and quiet.

This just seems to break the dam that was holding back tears. Nikki turns and begins to sob into the pillow next to her. I woddle next to her and attempt to bend over and rub her back, "Nikki?"

She just moans into another sob. I sigh, "would you like me to get Daddy?"

After a few more strangled cries I hear a muffled 'yes'. I waddle back to the door and call for Tobias.

He appears almost instantly, with a panicked look on his face, "what's wrong?"

I shrug, "Nikki is sobbing and she won't speak to me."

Tobias face sets into a harsh glare, "I swear if that kid hurt her in any way I will hunt him down and then-"

I raise my hand, "please spare me the details, okay?"

Tobias walks in and I watch his features soften and his body lose all it's previous tense and rigid structure, he sits down next to her and strokes her hair. "What's wrong baby girl?"

She cries and then lifts her head from the pillow, "is Mommy here?"

Mommy? She must really be in pain, since I usually hear Tris and Mom. I move to her, "I'm right here, what's wrong?"

She wipes her tears and lays her head on Tobias' shoulder, "me."

"What do you mean?" Tobias squeezes her shoulder and kisses her temple.

"I'm wrong."

"How so?" I ask.

She whimpers and cries for a few seconds, "I'm sick." She whispers into Tobias shoulder.

"Sick?" Tobias and I both share a glance, reading each other's thoughts. I watch Tobias tense again. Nikki must have caught how the tension in the room shifted.

"Not sick like that! Daddy I wouldn't ever..." She half-laughs and then frowns and started crying again, "I mean my mind. Like I forget things and places and conversations."

"Is that all?" I ask, "I thought that may be happening."

"No. There's more."

When she says that there's more, my stomach drops and my mouth goes dry, as if packed with dirt. What could be worse? She already is having trouble with her memory. "What else, Nikki?" I turn towards Tobias as he asks.

"I can't be sure what happened, but one second I was downstairs on the porch then everything seemed to fade out and spin, and I felt like I was shaking, I blanked out...I woke up on the porch underneath the swing."

I feel tears building up behind my eyes, she had a seizure. Tobias looks at me, his eyes shinning as if he might cry. "You're going to be alright, baby girl I promise." Tobias says.

Nikki nods and starts crying again, "Daddy you always taught me not to make promises I can't keep."

"Nikki, I am promising you, that you will be alright." I smile at her. "I will keep this promise."

Tobias smiles at me and looks at Nikki, "I need to finish moving my things to the other room for Jax."

"Daddy please don't kill him."

"Yeah, Tobias, don't kill him or hurt him."

He stands, winks at us, "I wouldn't dream of it," and walks out of the room. Nikki and I both look at each other with the same exhausted look on our faces, "we should take a nap."

She smiles and climbs into the bed and looks at me, it's like staring into a mirror. It's scary.

I climb in across from her and let sleep take me away.

* * *

**Jax POV****  
**

I walk up the steps of what I really hope is the right house. My fist falls against the door, the sound resounding off the wood. I shuffle on my feet and grip the small bag I have in my other hand tightly, flushing my knuckles white.

I hear a click and the door slowly opens. Before me stands an older woman with gray along her hair, "hello, I am Nikki's grandmother. Just call me Nana Evelyn."

I offer my hand, "I'm Jax Fera."

She smiles and leads me inside, "you will be roommates with Tobias for the week. That's alright?"

I swallow and nod my head. I love Nicola, but her father literally scares the life out of me. I have to share a room with the man who has threatened to end my life a number of times. I close my eyes, I have to do this, for Nicola.

I follow this woman in front of me up the steps to a door. She knocks and opens it. Mr. Johnson stands against the back wall in a corner, leaned against his shoulder his eyes boring into mine. I manage a small cough and swallow the lump in my throat, I pull on my collar hoping that I can force air into my lungs.

He smiles at me, to everyone else it's a normal smile, but I can see how that smile was practiced to scare me. Nicola told me that he was an initiation instructor for Dauntless, that means that this man practiced, lived, and perfected the art of intimidating others and possibly making them piss their pants.

Stop it, Jax, you are making this a bigger deal than it is. My conscience is trying to calm me down, but the only thing I keep imagining is that he could smother me in my sleep.

I take a sharp breath, think of Nicola. An instant calm washes over me, I set my bag on the dresser next to me and realize that Mr. Johnson and I have been alone, standing here for a few seconds, possibly minutes.

"Hello, sir."

"Hello, Jax." He steps towards me and offers his hand, "my wife and daughter told me not to kill you and to try and be nice."

Thank God, I think to myself. "That was nice of them." I say, my voice coming out much stronger than I expected.

Mr. Johnson pats me on the back, if you could call it a pat it's more than a slap, hard enough to make me cough up a lung, "why don't us two men get to know each other a bit?"

I cough and nod, "that sounds nice, sir."

"Did you know I used to be an initiation instructor?" His voice quiet and stern.

"Yes, sir."

"I haven't had a pupil in many years...You know I would like to know that when I'm not around my daughter is well protected."

Oh please no, please please no. My father was switched to Amity from Abnegation. I haven't ever been a fighting type. Ever. I know how to hunt, and even then I was squeamish around blood for the first two years. I bite my tongue and nod, "yes sir. I believe that makes sense."

"Why don't I teach you some of the things I know?"

"Yes sir. That sounds nice sir."

Mr. Johnson slaps my back again, "come on then," and I follow him outside with one thought running through my head.

I am going to die. Be Dauntless.

Be brave.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I didn't get to edit or anything. So sorry for any errors. **


	29. Chapter: 27

**Sorry, it's not edited. **

* * *

**Chapter: 27**

**Jax POV**

Mr. Johnson leads me outside and sends me the wicked smile I have come to know as his best attempt at being nice. He stands in front if me, and raises his fists.

I swallow and raise mine. I'm a tall guy, maybe an inch or so shorter than Mr. Johnson. I go running with Cam, so I'm not thin and weak. I have some muscle, but its lean and made for endurance not a fight.

I'm a runner by trade. Runners don't fight. They run from fights.

Mr. Johnson stops and adjusts my arms, "keep focused. Don't leave any weaknesses. You're an athletic build, but not a bulky one. You need to play on your strengths. Judging by your physique make fast, calculated movements. Use your speed."

Did he just give me advice? Sound advice, at that?

Maybe,things are looking up for me. Mr. Johnson stands poised and ready, determination on his face.

"What do I do Mr. Johnson?"

"Call me Four." I can hear the adrenaline in his voice. If I ever doubted he was Dauntless there is no doubt now.

Nicola explained the reason why her father was called Four once. It doesn't make me feel any better. I nod, "yes sir."

He steps back and shows me a few punches and kicks that make my mouth go dry. He could knock me out, snap my neck, I think about how he threatened me the first time. He could most definitely do everything he threatened to do.

"You try."

I nod and try my best to recreate the moves I was shown. I am reprimanded and readjusted for a good hour, until it seems I am deemed good enough to spar.

Here comes my execution.

I imagine how no one will find my body, how I will just vanish into thin air, I shudder and try to focus, my knuckles flushed white from the lack of circulation in my body. I am rigid, my body straight and tall, each movement cold and robotic.

Four smirks, "loosen up kid. Its only sparring."

Easy for him to say. Four throws the first punch, I step to the side and it hits air. He throws a few towards my gut, but my elbows get the grunt of the blows. I look for a weak spot, but as I suspected I don't think he has one.

Of course he doesn't, Nicola said he was a Dauntless prodigy. Four shifts to the left and I move forward for a hit.

Mistake.

His fist pounds into my eye, I stumble back and press my hand to it. Black swirls around my head, small beams of light flashing making me dizzy. I wince and bite my lip until a copper taste fills my mouth. I feel a hand pry my fingers away.

A dark chuckle, "that'll bruise by tomorrow morning."

Now I have a black, bruised eye. It's already swelling.

"Maybe we should put this on hold." I can hear a small lick of satisfaction in that statement. As if I am not man enough to take a hit.

An odd feeling rushes through me. One that is the opposite of my normal peaceful demeanor. This isn't about the bruise.

This is about Nicola. I have to prove myself to him. I have to prove that I am just as good for her as he is. I have to prove that I deserve to be in her life. I wonder if this is like my initiation into their faction. Well their family, Mrs. Johnson loves me, but all I had to do was be myself to earn her approval. Four on the other hand has three stages for me to pass. I passed mental, when he threatened my life (yet again) and I stayed with Nicola. Now he is testing me physically. I have to prove myself.

I am man enough. I kind of want to deck him just for the ugly bruise that will cover half my face. I straighten up, a new-found confidence rushing through my veins, "no Four. I can go another round."

Focus, Jax. Four smiles and rubs his chin, like he is debating my decision. "Alright." He poised himself ready.

I lean forward, put pressure on my heels. I bounce on my feet, and toss a few punches that are easily dodged. We circle each other, and I remember what Four said. I have to use my strengths, speed. I think back to him correcting me saying that one of my stances left me exposed to getting punched in the gut.

I lean right and expose myself. Four smirks as if catching my bad habit, and goes for the punch. I wait, watching him.

I don't even feel the hit as I send my fist up and into his nose. A loud resounding crack echoes through my ears. My jab might have broken my hand, but it also might have done enough damage to prove myself to Four.

He steps back and presses his fingers to his nose, "nice hit kid. You broke my nose."

I should run, I should apologize and beg for forgiveness.

I smile.

Four smiles to, as if maybe I have earned a seal of respect. "Nice hit. We need to get cleaned up...let me share a secret with you."

"Yes sir?"

"The only person I fear is Tris. You should to. If she finds out I ruined your face and you broke my nose we won't ever see daylight again."

I nod and head inside. Four tosses his arm around my shoulder, much like my father would, I expect some kind of acceptance.

"You passed Stage 2. Stage 3 is where I make you crack."

I sigh, at least I got this far.

* * *

**Nicola POV**

Mom and I head downstairs to get a bite to eat, and I hear two very distinct male voices in the kitchen. I stop and listen closely.

One is deep and low, Daddy's.

The other is deep and light, Jax.

I bite my lip and look to Mom wondering what I should do. She smiles, "go on, I will get there. Eventually."

I run down the steps lightly, my footsteps like soft whispers, each one only a breath vanishing quickly.

I stop and blink a few times.

Which way is the kitchen? I hear the voices again and head towards them. I don't seem AS forgetful since the nap I had. I don't even know what time it is.

I break into a slow jog into the kitchen and stop short.

My eyes widen and I blink between Daddy and Jax. A large purple bruise covers over Jax's eye, his hand slowly lifting an icepack over it.

I focus on Daddy who has dried blood over his lip and crackling under his nose. It's twisted slightly to the side.

What happened?

Daddy faces me with a wry smile and Jax winks his good eye at me. My mouth falls agape, what happened?

"Mom!" My throat doesn't let me yell loudly, maybe I should try again.

Daddy's eyes widen and he moves towards me waving his hands and trying to get me to quiet down.

I step back, "I have to tell Mom, Daddy."

"No you don't. How about this stays our little secret? Jax and I will sneak out the door over there and then when we get cleaned up and cover Jax's face with whatever stuff you use to cover your face-"

I cross my arms, "cover up?"

"Okay, whatever its called. Then we can see your mother."

I tap my foot, and raise an eyebrow, Jax clears his throat, "Sir, that's not a good sign."

I flash a glare to him. Did they fight each other? Why else would they be hiding this? My head starts to buzz from all the thought and concentration...my anger on the other hand continues to flare up. How could they fight each other?

Daddy looks at Jax, "I know she gets it from her mother."

"Gets what from me?"

All three of us turn to see Mom waddling into the kitchen, her hands pressed behind her back as if she is about to teeter over. She has really gotten quite, huge. Daddy swallows and looks to Jax, "enjoy your nap, Tris?"

Mom crosses to them and examines Jax and Daddy, "what did you do to him Tobias?" I can hear anger laced in her words. Daddy starts to defend himself but Mom swiftly dismisses him with her hand, "I am a hormonal, hungry, pregnant woman who suffers from mood swings and an easily changing mood at that. Do not test me either of you. What were you doing?"

Jax slides off the counter he was sitting on and removes the icepack, "I asked Mr. Johnson to teach me how to fight."

Daddy shakes his head, "actually I offered."

I speak up, "I thought that you promised not to harm him."

"I didn't the kid wasn't blocking well enough."

Mom turns to Daddy, "what happened to your nose?"

Daddy smiles, "the kid can throw a punch."

I roll my eyes and snatch the icepack from Jax.

"Hey babe," he smiles at me.

I sigh and gingerly press the icepack to his eye, "I can't believe you two did this."

Mom makes Daddy sit down, "I'm going to fix this Tobias. What made you think it was smart to do this? You're the adult, Tobias. What if one of you got seriously hurt?"

Both of the boys snickers at that. Daddy has that arrogant Dauntless instructor smirk on his face, one I only see when he is with Zeke, "I wouldn't have gotten seriously hurt."

Jax nods causing my hold on the icepack to tighten and for him to wince, "neither would I."

I hear the front door open. Nana comes in with a bag of groceries, "boys could you...Oh my."

Setting down the icepack, I look to her, "they were just fighting. They're healthy enough to get the rest of the groceries."

Jax groans and heads outside as Daddy follows. I look to Mom, "I can't believe that they pulled that! What made them think it was smart to fight? Especially Jax, Daddy could have really hurt him!" I rub the bridge of my nose, a trait I picked up from Daddy when he is frustrated.

Daddy tried to beat my boyfriend to a pulp. And what does my boyfriend do?

He breaks his nose. My anger is explosive, I clinch my fists then release them. "I'm going to bed before j say something I will regret. I can't believe the immaturity of men!"

I stomp up the steps and head to my room. Shutting the door and heading towards a warm shower I try to focus on something else. I head back out to the cabinets across the room were all supplies are stored.

While going through the cabinets to find a bar of soap I come across a loose piece of wood. I try to press it into place, so Nana Evelyn won't have to worry about it later. Instead it caves in and I find some open space in the back. I stand on my tiptoes and look inside to see an old weathered box. The edges are curled up and cob webbed cover the outside. I reach back and pull it out, knocking towels and a couple of boxes of soap onto the floor. I blow the dust off into the air, my small fingers slide under the edge of the top and pry it open. It opens up with ease and a small cracking sound. The smell of old cardboard makes me wrinkle my nose. I look inside and see a few pieces of clothing, a dull grey. A couple other faded colors, then I come across papers. Tons of paper. A marriage certificate between Nana Evelyn and Marcus.

Marcus, the thought makes my stomach twist and anger bubble in my throat. I find my father's birth certificate. Nothing much, just personal letters. I start to set everything back and catch a small slip of paper in the bottom.

I move things around and reach inside for the tip of yellow aged paper. I carefully pull it loose and find an envelope tucked underneath it.

I read the paper slowly,

BIRTH CERTIFICATE

NAME: SCARLETT ELIZABETH JOHNSON

GENDER: F

I skip through the date of birth and other details since it doesn't seem important. What is this? Could it be Nana Evelyn's sister?

I look to the line where it lists father and mother.

I cover my mouth to muffle my gasp.

This is impossible.

It can't be my father's sister. He was an only child. Sliding my finger under the top of the envelope I slide out another paper.

A certificate of adoption.

I hear footsteps and quickly tuck the envelope into my back pocket and strategically assemble the many towels I've dropped to hide the gaping hole I left. I tuck the bar of soap under arm and toss the rest onto the shelf. I shut the door to my room and slide down in the corner where I feel like I can't be seen. I look over the papers again.

Why so many secrets? I wonder, "secrets are dangerous."

"So are answers."

I whip my head up to see Tris standing there. I frown under my breath. How could I have forgotten to lock the door. "I'm sorry Mom. I didn't know I had spoken aloud."

She waddles to the door and locks it, "what do you have there?"

"Nothing."

Mom smirks, "it seems we both want answers. We will have to work together to get them."

"I thought you said answers are dangerous."

Tris smiles at me, grinning ear to ear, "lucky were Dauntless then."


End file.
